A Tale
by Totteacher
Summary: Isabella Swan had grown up surrounded by cruel Lords who use woman for their own amusement.  How will the young woman be able to protect herself?  Can she escape the same fate as her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

The sound of the rooster crowing was all that I needed to rouse me from my light sleep. Never, ever did I allow myself to drift away into the world of dreams deeply enough that I let my guard down, possibly endangering me to the world around me. I slowly eased over onto my back, and heard the slight rustled from the dried grasses that made up my bed as they rubbed together. My eyes cracked open just enough to see the pale light of dawn as it crept up over the barn window ledge, signifying that another day was beginning anew, and time was not to be wasted on the idle.

I rose to my feet and shook out the skirts of my dress, loosening any wayward strands that I might have picked up throughout the evening. I turned, and spying my ragged smock and shawl, I moved to put them on quickly, turning my nose up at the odor that emanated from the soiled fabric. The smell may be vile, but it was well worth the distance in placed between me and the less then virtuous men that came and went here.

I glanced down from the loft I made my nightly rest in and made sure that there were no hands to be seen tending to the livestock in the barn before allowing myself to scurry down to the floor below. I froze as my feet made contact with the soft dirt floor; listening to be sure I was safe to continue with my daily routine before I attended to the chores that were expected of me.

I moved to the sty in the corner, noting that the hefty sow was nursing her large, noisy brood in the far corner before I slipped a hand inside the wooden bars and scooped a handful of the muddy, foul muck that littered the pen and set to work scrubbing it into my skin, covering my face, arms and hands with it until I was thoroughly filthy. I made sure to cover up my long brown hair with the overly large shawl, and tied it so it draped around my body in heavy folds, covering any of the curves that revealed my age and womanly shape that were hidden underneath.

Finally I made sure to hunch my shoulders and take on the odd gait that I habited to seem far less noticeable to those of the male persuasion. These were the daily tasks that I had learned to put in place each day so unlike the other female servants, I was not fondled and grabbed and forced to be a part of the frequent amusement of men.

I slipped out of the barn, silent as the night on my nimble feet, racing to the henhouse to gather fresh eggs for the cook. This was only the first of my daily tasks, but I knew if I were quick and did what was required of me that I would be fed, and would soon be able to escape for a few hours to wander in the woods, away from the home I so loathed.

In only a second I had entered the still dark enclosure where the hens nested…many of them clucking softly as they roosted, still half sleeping. I knew which nests were to be left, in order for new chicks to be born, and I moved quietly to the nests that I was to search. I gently eased my hand under the soft forms, slipping eggs out as quickly as I could while trying not to alarm the hens too much.

I collected the eggs in my smock, gathering it up in my hands, knowing that my long skirts still covered my legs properly. The smooth brown and white orbs felt warm and delicate in my hands as I picked them up and gently eased them into my increasing collection as I moved from nest to nest, the thick air in the hen house tickling my nose, nearly causing me to sneeze. Once I had examined every last nest, I opened the small door that allowed the hens to roam the yards once they woke for the day.

Outside I stopped to toss out a few handfuls of grain from a bucket by the door. This would allow the hens some easy foraging in order to produce more eggs for the next day. I stood for a moment and enjoyed the sun as it rose over the horizon and the heat of it warmed my face. I loved the sun, but when it was out it was the easiest time of day to be seen, and so I hurried on my way over to the main house, towards the door to the kitchen.

I was careful not to jostle the eggs, knowing that cooks would be angered if they knew I had damaged even a single one , so I moved them as gently as sleeping babes as I eased them into the basket that were kept by the door before ringing the bell on the doorpost. Moments later one appeared and seeing the brimming basket, he grunted and reached for it, pulling it from my hand while waving me off.

I ran from the house, knowing that next it was time to head for the washing area to pound clean the household linens and the garments of the master and whatever guests he currently had in his home, be they male or female. This was an arduous task, but a task that gave you a feeling of accomplishment as you pounded the soiled fabric clean, and you rinsed away the dirt under the flowing water of the stream. The work left you sore and aching...but the pain was the sort that let you know you were alive and useful in a productive manner.

The woman in charge of the cleaning always scowled at me, and I often heard her mutter under her breath that perhaps I should be washed instead of the sheets, but she had no complaint with the quality of my work. It was the longest, and last chore of the morning, and was cumbersome as all of the cloth had to be hung to dry in the sun while it beat down strong and bright, but it left only one more chore to do before I could disappear without raising questions.

I walked away from it with the stiff hobble I used when near others, but once I was out of sight I eased along on nimble feet in order to get to the final, yet most frightening task of the morning. The sooner this task was finished the sooner I could go to the cook to be given my daily allotment of food, and with it disappear into the fragrant woods free to be myself and explore.

I approached the main house with trepidation. Everyone here lived on the grounds of Sir James Welshford, a man of shrewd nature and ill repute. He valued his livestock more than the females around his home and surrounding areas, paying more heed to his prize stallion then to the woman whom he bedded. He was our Lord… and what he wished for he received…nothing was safe from his grasp. At one time he had desired my mother… and that craving removed her from or small home.

Sir James had made advances on my mother after he noticed her on a visit through the town in which we lived. My father, Charles William Swan, had stood up to him, reminding the Lord that she was his wife. Wives were considered the property of their men, and therefore off limits to other men, but soon after Sir James' interest in my mother… my father suddenly went missing and was found dead. As mother no longer had a husband to shelter her, she was no longer able to refused the Lord's command that she move to his grounds and be available to his every whim. Even as a child I knew that that man was evil, and I had no desire to have that sort of treatment.

When I neared the house I returned to my stiff, hunched over gait, and I made my way to a back door of the manor that belonged to Sir James. The door was open, and just inside awaited the housekeeper who assigned the daily chores, such as sweeping, dusting and whatever else needed doing on that particular day. She stood silently watching me with a curled lip while we awaited the arrival of two more young women, around the same age as me.

I eyed the women, and their feminine countenances as they arrived, noting that one of them had a slight shadow on her cheek…reminiscent of a healing bruise and tired eyes. With dark, shoulder length wavy hair, and the tight set of her lips she reminded me of my mother…or the way my mother had been as this life had begun to wear upon her soul.

My mother before me had once been strong but after my father's death she had been resigned to being the play thing of men…but I was the one who saw as they used and abused her… having their way as they taunted and groped…not caring if they were too rough… she was not the ones who bathed her wounds if a man's amorous attentions became out of hand due to his intake of mead and spirits…nor were they the ones to watch her cry as her body delivered the form of a small, lifeless child, a son born too soon from her masters rough handling.

Instead I watched…I watched and learned that the men favored things…beautiful long hair that shone in the sun…they favored a woman's curves and gently rounded hip…they favored the sweet smell of oils and perfumes and the lively step of a girl who danced when they made merriment. I vowed I would have none of it. And when my mother died in her bed after the master of the house, Sir James, allowed his visitors to use her for their own games, I swore that I would never live the life of my mother.

I knew that she did what she did because she was fearful...she seemed dead inside, but it did not stop her from going to them when they called for her. I also knew that not all men lived as such...I had been to market and saw the way many gentler men… the way they smiled and exchanged glances. I had even seen the way they hid their women away when the men, the like of those that surrounded me daily, rode through town on their steeds, their eyes wandering as quickly as their hands.

I knew this and yet it saddened me to know that I would never see it for myself. If I was able I would keep myself from those wandering eyes and hands…I might save my body, but my soul would be lost as I whiled away my youth slaving for those who would never appreciate me…the very idea was disheartening.

A sudden slash across my back brought me back to the task at hand, and I noticed that the other girls were staring at me. I must have missed our instructions as he woman of the house scowled at me and held a thick switch in her hand as her eyes glowered at me. Her stare made my cheeks flare as red as the firey hair on the woman's cheeks.

I knew this to be the woman of the house…Sir James's wife in name only. He kept her for propriety's sake, but she did not warm his bed at night…Instead she kept his house running smoothly. I curtsied clumsily and uttered a n apology for my mistake and the woman wrinkled her nose at me before speaking.

"As I was saying…" She began in an exaggerated tone. "My husband is expecting company soon at hand. I expect the house to shine and the floors to gleam as if they were a newly made looking glass. His Lord's cousins will be here for a fortnight and all three will require rooms turned down, two for the gentlemen, and one for their younger sister. See to it they are freshly made beds…and anything else that they may require during their stay with us…our home will be theirs as they continue on their journey home. Have I made myself clear?" She demanded as her eyes briefly touched on our own before drifting away.

"Yes Milady." We all intoned at the same time. It was obvious to me that we all just wished to be allowed to do our work in peace. As if she felt us unworthy of her presence she drifted away her voice giving out orders to other staff of the house.

Whoever their guests were they seemed to hold importance with the lady of the house for she seemed on edge by their impending arrival. The girl soundlessly set to work and I headed off to scrub and polish the floors, knowing it was the dirtier work and that it would grant me time to myself while the others dusted and opened windows to allow the fresh air in.

I lost myself in my work, intent on escaping before the lord's company came calling. All I wanted was my small parcel of food and time to escape into the woods, where I could eat and escape to the small grotto I had discovered in the forest. I let myself imagine the many wonders my afternoon might hold as I scrubbed with rags and brushes, burnishing the wood until it had a warm glow. I imagined myself as I moved silently among the wood seeking out the sounds of the birds singing and the many wonders of nature that I could investigate before I allowed myself to finally be at ease in the depths of the woods, it helped the work to pass by more quickly until it could be my favorite part of the day.

The time flew as I relived my many memories from earlier excursions, from watching the new fawns as they hid in the grass waiting for their vigilant mothers to learning about the sweet sand that lathered as I scrubbed it into my skin. Cleaning the grim of my façade off of my skin…even if for only a short while. The wood was my very own kingdom…and no one could take it from me.

I looked up to realize that I had finished the entire upper floor and the staircase. Only the lower level was left. I dipped my brush into the lye water and began to scrub with a new vigor until there was a commotion in the distance. The woman of the house ran through the main room to the parlor to gaze out the large tight feature suddenly loosened with a look of fear, and I could only imagine that if she were fearful, the rest of us should be petrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**A tale**

**This is just a story I have on the go…it will not interfere with U A at all (the next chapter is already in the works)…or its sequel. Since so many checked it out (and reviewed, and alerted)…I thought I would reward you with chapter 2! **

**Thanks go out to Cullenfest for being a great pre-reader.**

**Chapter 2**

The moment I heard the noises I tried to slip out of the side door, but as I managed to get to the threshold the way became blocked. There were porters and page boys toting large chests and packages. Above the ruckus there was an insistent, sing-song voice that was declaring orders over the heads of the men as they laboured. I scanned my eyes over them, but I could not see who was at the centre of all the activity until the men surged forward, pushing me out of the way roughly.

I leaned off to the side, trying to blend in with the walls as I watched the train of couriers flow past me. The voice continued to voice commands, and the men responded with grunts and muffled words ending with an ever cordial, yes Miss.

There in a gown of deep emerald green was a tiny sprig of a woman. Her eyes were verdant and watchful as she directed the men with authority. Her black hair curling around her face as she pointed and gave them instructions. She seemed such a small thing to be wielding so much power.

I cringed back further when I saw two large figures approach her rapidly. Surely they would grab her and put her in her place, but to my surprised they smiled at her and she turned to them with laughter filled with glee, embracing each of their hulking forms in turn.

"Brothers!" So good to see you after such a tedious journey. I do hope our stay here will be pleasant." She chimed excitedly.

"I am sure that as long as you are pleased then everyone will rest easy, Mary-Alice." The larger of the two men spoke. His voice was deep, and seemed at odds with the muscles that filled out his large frame.

"I am sure that our darling sister will have the whole place in an uproar if she isn't!" The second man said, his smooth tone drawing my attention, and unwittingly my scrutiny.

He wasn't as large as the man next to him, and though the petite woman said they were her brothers, they could not have been more dissimilar. Whereas the first man was all muscle and sinew…this man was lean and firm of body…slender and defined. The larger man had blue eyes, dark curls and a smile that showed his teeth, but the slighter man had eyes that matched his sister…as green as the growth of a new spring, and the very thought of those eyes made my stomach clench…the feeling a completely foreign one. His hair was a wild disarray of bronze that seemed at odds with his orderly state of dress.

I tried to move away, not wanting to linger else I be noticed and given the same sort of scrutiny that I was doling out, but the men had blocked off any route of escape with the luggage they were manipulating through the hallway.

I heard Lady Victoria's tight voice from outside, She was complaining of the noise and clutter that was being caused, and my eyes widened in shock as I saw the smaller woman roll her eyes and smile at her brothers. The lady of the house would not stand for such insubordination. I turned my face to the wall not wanting to see the look of terror that the lively young woman's face would show when our mistress struck her for her impertinence.

"Lady Victoria, if you are being disturbed by the sounds, then perhaps you should relocate to another area of the estate?" The larger man's voice rumbled through the hallway.

"But…but this is my home…I am the lady of this house!" Lady Victoria's voice rose…its pitch becoming grating. I turned to watch the exchange…fascinated by the audacity of these interlopers.

"A lady in name only!" The smaller woman spat out harshly, glaring at my mistress who had finally walked into view. "A woman is more than a title…I have seen whores who have more grace and manners than you!" As much as I was afraid of the two large men, I immediately like the spirit of this woman.

The smaller woman, turned away from my mistress, who was visibly shaking with rage. I felt for the poor soul who would end up on the receiving end of that rage.

"Everything is being taken up to my rooms, and to yours." Mary-Alice informed them, then she turned to my mistress once more.

"Did you prepare a hand servant for me, Milady?" She asked, it was clear that she was exaggerating the title of my Mistress. Lady Victoria's eyes narrowed and scanned about searchingly. I quailed in fear as they landed on me and an evil sneer broke out over her harsh features.

"Surely you know I am always prepared to give my guests the hospitality they deserve." My Mistress responded, her hand pointing out at me.

"You there…come here this instant!" She commanded.

My stomach clenched in terror…this was the worst possible scenario…to draw such attention to myself put my whole deception at risk. I couldn't bring myself to move as I trembled in my place. My mistresses eyes narrowed and the fury I had glimpsed flared up as she stalked towards me. I tried to scramble to my feet in hopes that my sudden compliance would quell her rage, but the thought was groundless.

"You impudent fool!" She screamed lashing out at me, striking me across the face, causing me to stumble back to the floor. "How dare you not do as I command you, Your impudence will cost you fifty lashes!" she screeched. She reached forward and grasped a switch hanging on the nearby wall and her hand rose above her head to strike me. I curled up in fear, trying to shelter my body from the thrashing that I knew would be forthcoming, but the blows never landed.

"Surely the Lady of the house knows that if she has assigned a servant to a guest, that alleged servant is under said guest's govern? And as such, Mary-Alice should be the one to deliver any such punishments?" A smooth voice said causing my eyes to open and to look upwards.

There, standing over me was the slighter man. His hand grasping my Mistress's arm as she held the switch aloft, waiting to bring it down upon me with conviction. His green eyes flashed to my face and I almost thought I saw sympathy there, but before I could examine them further they moved back to the face of my mistress. She quelled under their intensity and her arm fell limp. She brushed her hands over her hair, as if smoothing her calmness back into place.

"Of Course, Milord. I am sorry if I overstepped…I did not mean any impertinence." Her eyes flashed to Mary-Alice. "I trust you will put the cur in her place?" Lady Victoria said with a false smile.

"Surely I will." Mary-Alice responded haughtily, her gaze never breaking with my Mistress's.

Lady Victoria promptly turned on her heel and paced away, screaming orders at another servant to make ready for tea, ignoring her company entirely. I was frozen in place…what was I to do now? What punishment was I to receive?

I looked up to find my new Mistress regarding me silently, her gaze moving from me to her brothers only to return back to me. She walked over to where I stood and asked me;

"Do you know which rooms are mine?" I nodded, afraid to speak out. "I will be there in a moment's time, I expect you to be there, waiting to receive your comeuppance….do you understand?" She asked next and I nodded once more. She waved her hand in dismissal and I scurried to my feet, racing to do as she had requested.

I slipped silently through the many halls until I made my way to the suite of rooms that were to be hers. They consisted of a central sitting room, a sleeping chamber as well as a dressing room, there was also a small servants quarters meant to house any servants beholden to the guests who stayed there.

I stepped inside the room, tentatively eyeing the opulence. There were thick golden draperies, embroidered with crimson patterns, held open from the large windows by deep red velvet ties. Lavish chairs in the sitting area sat before the ornate fireplace, carved from smooth marble. My eyes cast upwards to take in the cathedral ceiling and the hand painted mural that adorned it…my breath was taken away by the realistic image of a beautiful meadow, the wild grasses dappled with blooms as they swayed from an invisible breeze.

I was almost too lost in the magical details of such splendour when I was startled out of my reverie by the sound of the door being knocked upon.

I stepped to the door and unsure of what I should do, I opened it and was greeted by three of the house servants. I stepped back as they silently dragged in a large brass tub, setting it near the fireside. One of the servants left while the others set to work building a fire and setting the small table for tea.

I watched silently as for a while as they worked bringing water that they set to boil over the now roaring fire. They heated the water and poured each bucket into the tub as it reached the desired temperature. Awareness dawned on me that they were preparing for my new Mistress to come to her chamber, and with that thought in mind I mentally tried to prepare myself for the punishment that would soon be at hand.

The servants left and I took stock of the room, trying to memorize where everything was so I would be able to serve my lady promptly. I had no desire to bring upon myself the ire of a woman who put my former Lady in her place. The very idea chilled me to the bone.

The silence that permeated the room made it easy for me to hear the approaching sounds of footsteps. I retreated closer to the sideboard by the wall, trying not to draw attention to myself. I heard the handle turn and the musical voice of my new Mistress floated into the room.

"Thank you for your assistance. My own servant will assist me from this point onward." She said dismissing who ever had accompanied her to her chamber, and with those words went my hope of being forgotten.

Mistress Mary-Alice quietly slipped into the room, her hand reaching up to remove the bonnet she had been wearing as she travelled. The hat came off and she pulled out a pin , releasing a long braid that had been woven into a complex arrangement on her head. She rolled her shoulders and looked weary for a moment before she set them straight once more. Then she turned around and her eyes searched until they landed on me.

"Come here.." she said in a soft voice. I did so immediately, not wishing to provoke her anger by showing disobedience.

I moved until I stood in front of her with my eyes downcast. I felt her hand under my chin and was shocked when she lifted my face up to be level with her own. She stepped closer, her eyes narrowing intently as she studied my face, and I trembled at this close inspection.

"You are not at all that which you appear!" She exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise. I swallowed thickly…what did she see as she looked at me?

"You are to undress and throw those clothes into the fire…do you understand?" I nodded as tears began to course down my cheeks….all those years of work…hiding myself from being noticed…from being hurt as if I was nothing more than the lowliest of animals..it was undone as this woman saw past the filth…the odiferous garments that had kept everyone else at bay had not swayed her at all…and now she would see me…truly see me.

What did she plan for me? Would I be returned to Lady Victoria..would I be turned over to the men once they realized I was not what I seemed…would she give me to her brothers? All of these thoughts raced through my mind and I trembled as I fought to loosen the knots that held my apron in place,

I heard a sigh from behind me and then was appalled to feel my Mistress's hands on the lacings of my filthy gown. Surely she would strike me for not moving quickly enough. I waited to feel the sting of her hand as she struck me, but it never came. Instead she set about releasing the bindings and laces of the layers I wore to cover myself.

I felt the sheets of fabric loosening and the feel of the coarse fabric against my skin as they began to slip from my frame. I raised my hands to hold them in place..these last vestiges that protected me…the chameleon's skin that allowed me to go unnoticed in this house of ill repute.

"Now into the fire with them." Mary-Alice's soft voice instructed firmly as she untied the shawl that covered my hair and shoulders and she hummed to herself as she did so. I swallowed, trying to ease the lump that had formed in my throat and let them fall to the floor knowing there was no way to go back from this point.

My Mistress held my shawl out to me, and I gathered it into my arms as well as the worn garment on the floor, grasping them tightly as I moved to the fire. With one last look at my mistress's face, and her final nod I let them slip from my clutched into the hungry flames and watched as they disappeared under the flames' heated caresses.

I turned back to my mistress, looking down once more, I was fearful to meet her gaze as she seemed to see that which I tried to hide…and I did not wish for her to see my fear.

"Now then…what is your name?" Mary-Alice inquired.

"Isa…Isabella…Isabella Swan." I responded in a whisper.

"That is more like it…Isabella I wish for you to get into the bath. I won't have you covered in filth in my presence…do you understand? You are the hand servant to the Cullen and Whitlock Houses now…Is that clear? We pride ourselves on being intelligent, witty, and of course beautiful. This means bathing frequently and wearing the finest clothing…even for those that serve us…do you have any questions?" she asked in a calm voice.

I nodded once, still looking downward.

I heard her make a noise of frustration and felt her hand lift my chin once more.

"Well then ask it now, but first bear in mind that as my servant, it puts you high above others…you should not look down when spoken to, nor do you answer to anyone but my family…myself…my husband and my brothers." She said quickly.

I swallowed again and nodded, trying not to cringe at the idea of having to do what her brothers ordered me to do…fearing what they may demand of me

"Then what is your question?" She asked.

"What shall my punishment be, Mistress?" I asked, wanting her to know that I would not avoid what was coming to me. What I did not expect was the smile that question brought to her face.

"I think being trapped here with that snobbish Victoria was quite punishment enough." She said with a merry giggle, causing my own face to fall in surprise. "Now into the bath before the water cools!" She said with a wave of her arms. Not wanting to cause her to become annoyed I did as she asked and stepped into the brass container.

The feel of the warm water against my skin was heavenly…never could I remember being surrounded by warmth such as this. I think I may have moaned in pleasure as I lowered myself into the water.

"It feels nice, don't you agree?" Mary-Alice asked as she came to my side to pour things into the water that made it smell like pure heave.

"Yes, Mistress." I agreed trying not to swoon at the pampering I was getting.

"Enough of that while it is just you and I, Isabella. You must call me Alice… and when we are with others you may address me as Lady Mary-Alice, or simply as Milady, have I made myself clear? She asked with her brows raised up in question.

"Very…and if you like you may call me Bella, Miss…I mean Alice.." I said trying not to titter at the oddness of addressing someone of such a higher station so familiarly. Alice smiled as she pushed up the sleeves of her gown and lifted a brass pitcher into the water to fill it.

"Agreed, Bella…now close your eyes." She said as she raised the pitcher and emptied it over my head.

…**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**A tale**

**Thanks go out to Cullenfest for being my pre-reader for this tale.**

Chapter 3

For the next while Alice sat by my side helping me wash and untangle my hair. She seemed very frustrated with it, and commented that she had never seen hair so long as I took the opportunity to cleanse my body thoroughly.

"Bella…when was the last time you had this cut?" She inquired as she worked to loosen some of the strands that had become ensnared.

"My..hair?" I questioned in response. "I have never had my hair cut." I responded to her, wondering why she would have asked such an odd question.

"Never?" Alice responded in surprise…"That would explain the length then…wouldn't it." She replied as she grabbed a small comb from the nearby table. I sat quietly…the water now long cool, but still relaxing against my skin…presumably due to the heat from outside.

Alice ran the comb through my long tresses and once she seemed content with the results, she reached for a small item on the table and ran it over the ends of my hair. I was shocked to see pieces of my hair fall to the floor and almost jumped up in fear until Alice placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me in my place.

"I am just curtailing the ends, Bella. It will keep it healthy." She admonished me in a stern tone, letting me know that this was not an option.

Once she was finished what she was doing, she stood up and shook out the skirt of her silk gown. The fabric rippling in the glow of the now low burning fire. She bade me to rise as well and she made to move over to her many trunks. Alice wove amongst them strategically as she examined them, before stopping at one and opening its leather bindings with ease.

Inside the silk lined trunk were garments, upon garments, dresses of every colour from the rainbow. The fabrics ranging from brocades to silks and satins, each one a masterpiece. Alice hemmed and hawed pulling up one delightful dress after another only to shake her head then discard it back into the pile. She pulled out gowns that would make a princess envy her, and just from these dresses I recognized that my new Mistress was a lady of power and position.

Alice continued to browse and when she drew out a soft gown of deep blue, her face lit up with a smile. She didn't say a word as she continued moving about, opening more trunks and parcels as she went. With each opened container more and more of her wealth and station became apparent. Jewels and slippers…shifts and underskirts…any item a woman could desire to cloth herself was readily at her disposal.

Alice rifled through and grasped items from separate trunks draping them onto the nearest chair until finally she stood still. She turned to me and gestured for me to come to her, which I did.

"Bella…I am going to show you how to dress yourself…you are to pay close attention, as dressing me will be an important part of your position. I want you to focus on each and every detail as a Lady is often judged on her outer appearance…do you understand?" She inquired.

I nodded and bit my lower lip in concentration as she selected a soft braies, a skirt style garment that looped up to gather at the waist. Over this she layered a white under tunic, showing me the most fashionable, and yet comfortable way to lace up the corseted top. I was surprised to see how much cleavage she considered fashionable to show, and prayed that the blue dress would cover more of my skin.

Once Alice had shown me how to tie and lace all of the pertinent pieces she plucked the azure gown off of the chair and helped me shift it into place over the under tunic. The way the fabric slid across my skin was almost pleasurable and when Alice had me turn to gaze upon myself in a reflective glass, I did not recognize myself.

Before me stood a stunning woman, with deep chestnut tresses reaching to her narrow waist. Her bosom heaved as she looked at me, and her wide brown eyes looked to be full of wonder. Her small pink mouth fell open as I stared at her…it was only when my hand flew to my mouth and she mimicked my actions did I realize that this vision was me.

"Do you wish to tell me why you hid this radiant woman under all of that filth?" Alice asked as she looked on over my shoulder.

I hung my head in shame as she brought my fear freshly back to me.

"I was making myself invisible…." I whispered.

Alice looked at me, her brow lined in confusion.

"Invisible…why ever so?" She asked.

"In Welshford Manor… and the surrounding villages woman who are alluring…pleasing to a man's eye…are often forced to join them to please them elsewhere…perhaps in their chambers…and not every bed is a kind one…" I explained slowly, unsure if this new Mistress would be angry with me for the way I had spoken out against those of a higher standing than myself.

Alice's mouth fell open, and she looked at me in surprise and alarm.

"Are you saying these men force themselves on woman of their choosing?" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to hide her alarm.

"I am saying that unless you have a husband to protect you…you cannot deny those who rule...and even that won't always save you." I added with tears coming into my eyes as I thought about my poor mother.

Alice pressed the back of her hand to her brow, and allowed herself to collapse into a nearby chair.

"I had heard rumours of such blasphemy…but we had no idea it bore truth in its venom." She whispered, her eyes seeking mine as I turned back to face her.

"The truth is often worse than any lie…My own father paid for those which you thought to be rumours with his life." I told her. Her sadness at my words gave me hope...perhaps things were not like this everywhere.

"What do you mean…your father paid with his life?" Alice asked slowly, each word hesitant.

When I explained how I came to live here, the gentle woman began to cry.

"It is alright Mistress…I have done well...I am hale and hearty…I have food almost daily…I…"

Alice cut me off as she rose to her feet and she embraced me.

"I am no Mistress to you Bella, You were a free born woman…not born into service…Sir James took you from what was rightfully yours… from this moment, we are sisters… I doubt anyone here would even recognize you to speak out against me. If my husband Jasper were here he would ride home to inform my father at once…father would have the King upon Sir James's doorstep.

"As of today you are Lady Isabella Whitlock, my sister from my husband's side….I will be sure that he and my brothers know the truth of this place…it is part of the reason we came…to put those rumours to rest…I am afraid there will be no rest for the time being…We must get back to our father, and have him and his men ride to meet with the King." Alice spoke emphatically, but kept her voice silent.

She began to pace the room, her small feet flashing out from the skirts of her green dress as she paced back and forth. She kept one hand on her brow as she stalked from one side of the room to another. I was afraid to interrupt her motions as she went through them as she looked to be lost in thought. Without further ado, she stopped her rapid gait, her smile rising to colour her cheeks with a warm glow.

"I know just what we shall do!" I shall have my eldest brother Emmett sneak you out, and then can publicly send my other brother, Edward, out to retrieve you…that way Lord James and Lady Victoria will have no proof of who you are. I can tell them I sent their girl away since she was repugnant and ill suited to the tasks I asked of her." Alice said animatedly.

I was not sure if such an idea would work, the very idea of being whisked off by a strange man made my skin feel uncomfortable…yet she was asking me to trust not only one man, but two men. I was not sure if I would be able to manage it.

Alice must have seen that I was fraught with turmoil for she slipped to my side and put her soft hands against my flaming cheeks and held my face tightly in her grasp.

"Bella…we must do this! I am not sure you understand…but think of your mother…and all of those women you see being placed in danger….They deserve the same right to love and be loved…without the fear that their very flesh can lead them into disgrace and dishonour. Would your father want for you to live this way? In constant fear…would he have wanted your mother to suffer the way she did?" Alice questioned tersely.

I shook my head, feeling my throat tighten at the mention of my parents and the cost that this life had made them pay.

"Would you wish this life for any children you may find yourself blessed with? Your sons…your daughters…are they to be but a dalliance with a man who cares nothing for them?" Alice asked. Her words were softer now, but they made me think about that very possibility…what if I were to ever have a child of my own? A daughter with soft brown tresses that I could tuck behind her ear as I kissed her rounded cheek, bidding her a night of restful sleep as I folded her covers under her small chin. Would I want this life for my own progeny? The answer was a resounding no, I would not.

I would wish for my children to have the life I had lived in my earliest years. Memories of being lifted on my pa's shoulders as he met me on his walk home from a long days labor flooded my mind. I recalled the feeling of butterflies as they flooded my stomach when he lifted me in his strong arms causing me to squeal at the way the ground sped away from me.

My children deserved not to live in fear…not to wonder where their next meal might come to them…not to wonder if they would have to hide to fall asleep without be woken by drunken noises and yelling. My children deserved the best world I could provide to them.

I might be afraid of men…but I trusted this seemingly kind woman who had cared for me with her own two hands, and whose grief for what I had been through was very real. For Lady Mary-Alice and my future kin I was willing to do whatever she asked of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you to Cullenfest for being an awesome pre-reader and fixing many of my errors! **

**A tale**

Chapter 4

The afternoon passed swiftly. Lady Alice emptied the brass tub and wiped it out disposing of the clothes she used into the ebbing fire. She changed from her travel clothes into a gown of deep violet, making herself newly presentable. Next she hid me in one of her rooms telling me to not to believe a word she was about to utter for it was all a fabrication to aid us. She told me to be as silent as death lest our plans should meet an early demise. As soon as she left me in hiding I heard her call a servant to take her tub away and to have Lady Victoria please come to her rooms.

I was only hidden for a few moments when I heard the solid fall of footsteps that came from the heavy heels the lady of the house wore. From where I was concealed I could hear every word that came from her mouth once Alice answered the resounding knocks on her chamber door.

"Why isn't your girl opening the door?" My former mistress spat, her tone filled with spite.

"That is exactly why I called for you, Lady Victoria!" Mary Alice replied. "Your girl was an imbecile, barely able to speak a coherent word. She was old and soiled….the fact that you offered her into my service is an insult! I dismissed the vile creature!" She continued in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I am not surprised…I had hoped she might be passable as we have very few female staff that do not already have… assigned duties." Lady Victoria responded carefully.

"Assigned duties?" Alice intoned, her voice sharp. "If you are unable to provide your guests with a worthwhile servant then I shall have to send for my own!" Alice retorted. "I need to have a maiden on hand as my sister, Miss Isabella Whitlock is due to join us here to be reunited with our family after a long absence. We must have a servant to assist us! I fear my father was wrong in assuming that you could provide for us on our journey…" Alice said letting her voice drop away. Her words seemed deadly.

"Of course I will have a girl on hand within the day…Your sister? I had not been expecting another guest!" The lady of the house said, her voice seemed a little hesitant.

"I cannot help if your messenger did not do his task, regardless I am about to send Edward off to meet up with her small caravan. Isabella is a raving beauty…my husband's darling younger sister...they have not seen one another in so long I doubt they would recognize one another." Alice said with a small laugh. "Your hospitality will be honored and recognized by the house of Whitlock." She added.

I could hear the immediate change in Lady Victoria's tone.

"Welshford Manor would be most honored to open our home to a daughter of the Whitlock family." Lady Victoria said. Her reaction to Alice's words caused me to take pause. Who were these Whitlocks? They seemed of great importance...perchance this was not the wisest strategy after all.

"The Whitlock Family thanks you for your kindness." Alice responded, her voice even and cultured in her response.

I heard the two women as they walked, presumably towards the door.

"There will be a girl here to assist you before long." The Lady of the house intoned.

"I am sure she will be a fine hand servant. Thank you for your understanding and generosity Lady Victoria. Could you please have someone send for my brother Lord Emmett?" Alice replied.

"Of course, Lady Mary-Alice and you are most welcome." The Lady responded before departing in a rustle of fabric.

A moment later the small form of Alice scampered into the smaller room where I stood waiting. In her hand she held a soft sable coloured cloak and a pair of soft boots that she quickly helped me into. Next she pleated my hair away from my face, more in the style of a Lady than that of a young girl. She also clasped a small necklace around my throat.

"Now, Isabella. I will tell Emmett everything, and he will spirit you away from her. He will then stay with you and I will send Edward after you both under the guise that Emmett must have lost his way. You must play your part of this charade, Isabella. I will distract the Lord and Lady of the house with Edward's help, but then he will come. You must play this role with Edward as well. The fewer who know about this before we get home the better…do you understand?

"I understand, Alice." I solemnly swore, for I understood the gravity of the situation at hand.

There was a knock from the other room. Unlike Lady Victoria's sharp rap, this was a firm, solid thump that caused both of us to jump forward…our arms grasping one another in fear.

"Mary-Alice?" Came the loud rumble of a man's voice. Alice visibly relaxed at the sound. She bade her guest to enter which he did, waiting out in the common room as was customary.

"Sister? You requested my company?" He asked his voice holding a tone of curiosity in it. Alice grasped my hand fiercely in hers.

"I will do everything in my power to right the wrongs here Bella. I promise you!" She said in a rush of words before she swept from my side into the main room.

Once more I listened as if I were a mouseling under the floorboards. This time though Alice did not uphold pretenses and I heard her sob as she said his name.

"Emmett!" She wailed in a soft tone.

"Alice, little one…whatever has you so dismayed? If it is that Victoria woman…I swear she will regret having watched the sunrise this morn!" He said, anger evident in every syllable of his speech.

I heard him soothe her as she cried softly.

"Dearest brother…it isn't that...or her, per se...it is everything…why is the world so unjust?" She questioned as she sniffled.

"The world is a large place full of those who seek power upon the backs of those they can break." He replied gently, his words now tender as if he felt her fragility.

"Emmett I need you to do something for me…but you have to swear yourself to secrecy before I can ask it of you." She said softly. Her words were greeted with silence, and I was sure he would refuse her.

"Alice? You have never asked such a thing of me before…are you well? " He questioned…his voice measured.

"Never before have I seen and heard of such injustice…my gilded cage is tarnished forever…" She whispered, her voice breaking. Knowing that I had caused her this pain made me uneasy…I never meant to do so…she did not deserve my fear on her small shoulders.

"Oh Alice…I promise…I will do anything you ask if only to bring your smile back to your beautiful face." He said. His words seemed to appease her and I heard her voice call out softly.

"Isabella… Bella please come to me…" I nervously fingered the fabric of my voluminous dress, and taking a breath I did as she asked. If she could display such bravery, I could do the same for her.

Lord Emmett's eyes widened as I stepped out, and I saw Alice giggle from where she stood in his arms.

"I know…she is as beautiful as an angel…is she not?" Alice inquired, wiping her face discreetly.

Emmet rose to his feet, releasing Alice so he was able to bow slightly as he held out his hand to me. A true gentleman in his glory. I felt my cheeks flood with heat as he did so.

"Milady," The Lord intoned as I placed my hand in his as was expected. He kissed the back of my hand, and smiled up at me, but I turned my eyes away from his insistent gaze as I drew my hand back.

"I pray no offense is taken Alice dear…however I hardly see how this Isabella could be unjust in any manner…she is far too bewitching…" He said as he smiled in my direction. I felt my skin burn hotter at his compliment, but this too seemed to be noticed by him.

"The Lady blushes at my words…hardly a woman to cause such turmoil…unless it is from the suitors clamoring at her door. He jested gently causing my face to fall in mortification.

"Stop your jesting." Alice admonished him, striking him gently on the arm. "You are causing her undue discomfiture, brother...have you no shame?" She said with a smile. "Bella I hope he has not caused you to be affronted? The great lummox often forgets to use the wits that the Lord has blessed him with." She said, obviously vexed at her brothers words.

Lord Emmett's eyes remained on my countenance, causing me much distress, and I shifted away from their position, the space that separated us giving me much needed air. Alice stepped between us and her face became more serious.

"Emmett, What I am about to tell you never leaves this space. You swore yourself to secrecy, and I hold you to your oath." Alice began. Emmett turned his face to her and listened intently as she explained to him what she knew, telling him my history and how I came to be here. I tried not to watch…worried that he may become angry with his small sister for her actions, but he became incensed.

"The hearsay is truth!" He said heatedly. "The stories from the taverns…the travelers…how much is so?" He continued vehemently. He looked at me but the intensity of his gaze had me recoiling with fear and distress. He was angry and I was not sure what to expect from him. I had seen many women struck down during a man's rage…they could be like a bull when provoked, rampaging and destroying anything in their path.

"Emmett!" Alice chimed loudly and her brother seemed to shrink back slightly. "Gently now…please!" She added softly.

Emmett moved forward slowly, his eyes still meeting mine, but they had calmed drastically.

"Isabella…Can you tell me of what you have seen here? I need to know to witness it to my father….I cannot accuse a man without having proof and information of the injustices he has committed." He explained.

I began to tell Emmett of where I had grown up…of the way Lord James had pursued my mother and my father's sudden death. I also explained that on the day of his slaughter that Lord James had returned for my mother claiming rights to her as she was no longer a married woman. I continued explaining how I had watched as the women who lived here were used and abused by him and by any of the guests he permitted. A woman had no rights…save Lady Victoria.

As I told him my tale his expression changed. I was not able to read him very well but as I explained how I had created a way to hide in plain sight…protecting myself for years…he stopped me.

"Isabella…how old are you?" He asked softly.

"This year I will be 18 turns." I answered, unsure of the purpose of such a question.

"An acceptable age to be betrothed…or even to bear children." He said as if speaking to himself. "You were wise to discern a ploy to keep yourself hidden. From what I have gathered between rumours and what you have explained, I am sure James and his men would have happily attempted to bed you either by demand or by force had they known what lay under your guise." He said as he shook his head from side to side.

He turned to his sister and listened as she explained her plan to hide me under their very noses, safe under their protection under the guise of being Jasper's sister. Emmett nodded as he listened to her explain, and the moment she was finished he reached over to me, moving slowly and he drew the hood of the travelling cloak up over my head, hiding my hair and face under the voluminous fabric.

"Alice…you will need to go and distract them… and Edward. I already have a horse ready as I was going to ride out to explore the grounds." He added as he made sure the cloak covered me entirely.

"I fear that this manor is over heated and I may yet swoon!" Alice said with a bright smile, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. She then kissed her large brother on his cheek before she hugged me in a brief, yet firm embrace.

"Travel safe sister… I can't wait for you to arrive." She said softly in my ear before she drew back and headed toward the thick door of her chambers. I heard the door close softly and the click as the handle latched into place before her voice broke out, echoing throughout the house.

"Lady Victoria…I wish to have a tour of the manor!" She called out in a haughty tone, which I knew would grate on the Lady's high strung nerves. The moment her voice trailed away Emmett turned to me and spoke.

"Lady Isabella…Let us begin our journey…I hope that it shall be the beginning of much adventure." He said as he held out an arm for me to take.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the beta for this story.**

**A tale**

Chapter 5

Lord Emmett seemed intent on taking Alice's request to heart. He warily maneuvered me through hallways, keeping me carefully hidden as we went. Never had my heart beat as loudly beneath my chest as it did now. We made slow progress but were now nearing the rear door when the sounds of conversation met our ears.

"I haven't any idea what she is nannering on about!" A flustered female voice stated.

"I think she is feeling put out by that Whitlock woman…not that I blame her…it is obvious who the real lady is. Lady Victoria is no more a Lady than I am the Queen of England!" Chuckled a slightly deeper, yet still distinctly feminine voice.

"She can be flummoxed all she likes, but I shouldn't have to have her interrupting my duties. The Master will have my hide if his chambers aren't readied the way he wishes." The first voice retorted once more.

Emmett stopped moving immediately, his hand held in front of me protectively. I pressed myself to the wall, remaining as quiet as possible. Emmett's eyes rose to mine and he must have seen the fear in my eyes and as if searching for a way to allay them he furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before placing a finger to his lips asking me for my continued silence.

His finger still placed at his lips he stepped away from me towards the voices as they continued to bicker.

"Jessica, "The deeper voice intoned. "If you continue to fold those linens the wrong way you won't have to wait for the Lady to flail your backside…I'll do it myself!"

"My regrets Miss Angela….I suppose I am just as addled as the Mistress is." The higher female voice said with a giggle and her laughter was joined by the lower toned voice as well.

Emmett continued to advance on their location. When he reached the corner I heard him bellow. "I wonder if your Mistress would find your caterwauling as amusing as you both seem to? Shall we send for her?" He asked angrily.

"My humblest apologies Milord….we meant no disrespect…"

"Begging your pardon Sir…" Both voices spoke at the same time, but Emmett interrupted them.

"Be gone from my sight…both of you! Else I will have the Lady of the house remind you both of exactly who she is." He growled. I heard the footsteps as both women scurried to vanish from his sight. He returned to me with a sad smile.

"It is a cheerless day when one cannot look at those they service with respect…but those who do not give respect…do not deserve it in return." I nodded my head at his wise words, wondering how life at their own Manor must differ from here.

"Esteem is hard won, and harder kept." I replied and he smiled at my words. I was unsure if I could speak freely with him as Alice had said I should do with her…but I supposed I would soon find out.

We soon escaped the house, and in the late light of day Emmett escorted me into the foliage of the nearby encroaching woods.

"My horse awaits, Milady…I shall be gone but a moment." He said inclining his head as I clung to the thickets tree. I watched him as he vanished, and stood there praying no soul would stumble upon me while I lay in wait for Lord Emmett to return.

I felt my hands as they bit into the bark of the tree I sought shelter behind, my nails grazing along the papery surface of the large birch. The white bark gave way to softer pink undertones when my nails peeled it back as my fingers clenched into fists due to my apprehension.

I tried to force a sense of calm to spread throughout my body, but it was not forthcoming. I knew we were still near enough to the stables and the main house that people would be working and may possibly stumble upon me. I was petrified of what might become of me if I was found…what if I was identified…would I be punished for acting above my station? What harm might befall Alice…or her brethren?

I decided at that moment that if I were found out that I would not allow either of them to be included in any punishment or reprimand that might be given…I would instead tell the Lady of the house that I had stolen the dress and had planned to run away. Surely she would believe that possibility? I also realized how wise Mary-Alice had been on limiting who knew my real identity. If her other brother, Lord Edward, had been involved…he too would have been at risk.

The sounds of the forest broke through my reverie and I tried to listen on the songs the birds sang out as they called to one another and the chattering of the chipmunks as they ran from branch to branch. I glanced up to watch as one cheeky little fellow threw himself from an alarmingly high branch and sailed across the canopy as he plummeted downwards towards the ground. I feared he would meet a sudden demise, but the small creature's nimble fingers snagged a branch and he continued on his way with no sign he had ever been there save for the gentle swaying on the bough he had alighted upon.

I was so caught up in the display of the small creature's aerobatics that I almost missed the sound of movement as it came through the thick copse of bushes. I froze and moved myself cautiously backwards, crouching down to the ground as the source of the noise neared.

"Lady Isabella?" A low voice called out in a forced whisper.

Before I could respond I heard a thump followed by a string of curses. The words so fierce that they caused my cheeks to flood with heat…these were not words a woman often heard even in the presence of men.

"You big brute!" Lord Emmett's voice rang out loudly. "Get your hoof off of my boot or no treats for a fortnight!" I giggled quietly as I rose to my feet, realizing that all this noise was for his steed. As I moved away from the bushes I saw The Lord pushing at a great hulk of an animal with his shoulder. The animal seemed to be contentedly munching on some of the tall grass nearby, his large muscular legs nearly as wide as my hips.

I continued to silently observe as the large horse ignored his attempts to dislodge its hoof which was firmly planted on Lord Emmett's own foot. The creature was enormous in size…its smooth coat a dappled grey with white feathers adorning its cumbersome feet. The animal seemed so placid as it contentedly chewed its ill gotten morsel that I could not prevent the trill of laughter that escaped me.

The creatures ears swivel backwards as did Lord Emmett's face and he gave me a strained smile before continuing to try and make the large animal move from its place. I stepped forward and grasped the reins that dangled out of the Lord's reach. Seeing me in front of it, the impressive animal stepped forward, its velvet soft muzzle coming up over my head as it sniffed me thoroughly.

The step it took forward as it began to sniff and lip at my garments and hair caused Lord Emmett's foot to be released and he groaned as he lifted it gently from the ground.

"Foul Beast!" He muttered as he gave the animal a gentle swat that would not harm a fly let alone a steed the size of a small wagon. "I ought to replace you with a mule." He hissed as the animal went back to searching for more grasses to taste, having finished smelling me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked trying to keep a mask of calm when I felt like laughing heartily.

"Only my pride Milady." He answered placing his foot down after having inspected it thoroughly. "I am happy to find you safe…I was worried when I did not see you…Alice would have my hide if I messed up a task of such importance." He said with a nod of his head.

"Milord, you do not need to take airs with me…I know my station." I told him gently.

"Your station is that which my sister explained nothing less…you are his sister through marriage. Sibling to my childhood friend Lord Jasper. Please do not place yourself so lowly. You were taken into service…not born into it…your father was a free man…as your mother was once a free woman. They are not at fault for what became of them. It might be different if your family had owed money…or committed crimes against the crown…but that is not the case. And if Alice and I see it…so to should you. Besides….Lady Isabella….freedom is earned as much as it is given…I believe you have long ago earned the right to be free of all that has been done to you. Not every Lord treats his subjects as the Lord you have been forced to serve." Emmett explained and I nodded my head, contrite from his gentle reprimand.

He held out a hand to me and I took it as he stepped to the side of his great mount.

"Isabella…meet Phineaus…or Phin as I call him… not to mention a few more choicer names that I won't mention in the presence of a lady." He said with a wide grin. Phineaus turned his body and looked at us once with calm brown eyes before turning back to the succulent branches he was mouthing.

"You would think I never feed him, but the corpulent monster would eat all day if allowed." Lord Emmett added with a shake of his head as he pulled Phin away from the greenery. He placed his foot in the stirrup of the large saddle and he swung himself up into it with no effort at all. Next he held out his hand for me to take but I hesitated.

The height was intimidating…I had no idea how I was expected to ascend. Wouldn't two passengers be too much…especially as the Lord was so solid and muscular. The beast might die from exertion! I eyed the height warily, as well as the creature.

"Does he frighten you Isabella?" The Lord inquired with a smile.

"He does not…but riding astride him does. Can he bear an extra passenger?" I inquired.

"He can hold two, especially when one weighs no more than the soft blankets he wears to sleep. Besides he can bear the full weight of his armor which weighs more than both of us combined. Come now…lets us allow him to earn his supper." Lord Emmet added holding his hand out once more.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I stepped forward expecting Lord Emmet to take my hand so he could help me find footing to get astride, but I was taken aback when he swiftly slid his arm around my waist and scooped me up, seating me securely in his lap.

The ground was much further away then I had anticipated and I clutched at whatever was closest to keep myself from slipping towards the ground. I only realized that my hands has clutched into Lord Emmett's tunic when he chuckled at my reaction. I drew my hands back and looked down, my cheeks burning with embarrassment at having touched him with such familiarity.

He must have sensed my discomfort for he reached down gently and guided my now clasped hands to the ridge of the saddle where I could grasp it to provide myself with some sort of stability. He pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me in place causing me to stiffen slightly. With his other hand he grasped the reins, clucking softly to the stallion, causing him to start forward slowly.

"Let us make haste Lady Isabella, Mary-Alice will be awaiting our swift return." He said softly near my ear.

I tried to relax in such close proximity to him, but found it trying, and instead I prayed that this journey would not be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**A tale**

**Thank you to Cullenfest for helping me by pre-reading this story. For those who are curious Lord James is the equivalent of an Earl while Emmett, Edward and Jasper are much higher up, equal to Dukes of the land. Both hold power and prestige, but Lord James would have to bow to the Dukes…for his power is far less.**

**I know that not every term used is correct, but I hope I am not messing up too badly.**

**Just a note…none of these places are real….I am pulling the names from no place in particular. **

Chapter 6

Sitting astride the large mount was uncomfortable…perhaps it would be more comfortable if I were familiar with it…but I was not, and before long I felt sore from the constant movement. I was not sure how far we were to travel, but was hoping we would stop before I became churlish from my discomfort.

I tried to keep my back straight as possible, not wanting to lean against the kind Lord who was trying to assist me for numerous reasons. I did not wish to cross the boundaries of propriety…nor did I wish him to assume that I required his assistance too greatly. I was loath to have him realize how ignorant I was regarding so many matters.

I felt the gait of the horse slow underneath me, and looked up from where my gaze had been firmly fixed on where my hands were placed on the saddle. We had travelled over many small paths and roads to get here, but we were now on a much wider track. Before me in the now dimming light of day I saw a small stone church that was off to one side of the well travelled road. Emmett turned his mount off to the side and let the beast plod into the overgrown courtyard.

We had just slowed to a stop when a wooden door opened revealing a rotund man in brown robes…a friar's garb if I were to guess.

"Pray the Lord bless your travels." The man called out on his approach.

"He already has, he has brought my steed swiftly from Bronaugh…we make a journey to Welshford." Lord Emmett replied inclining his head as he eased me forward against the horse's damp neck.

"Ahhh...Welshford..?" The man questioned looking Emmett up and down once before adding. "Are you certain it is Welshford you seek Milord? Perhaps you mean to take the Lady to Fra'nell instead?" The man asked his eyes surveying me hesitantly. His brow furrowed as he gazed between me and Lord Emmett.

His balding thinning brown hair was a bit long and cut in a rounded fashion, but it did not distract from the look of concern on his jolly features.

"Aye…Welshford is where we seek, "Lord Emmett replied gently. "But have no fear Father, this is a precious sister. Our stay is Welshford will be as short as courtesy requires."

The man's face relaxed instantly before tightening once more.

"Not that I speak harshly of Welshford, young Lord…Sir James is…is a…" His voice faded as if he struggled for words. "A meticulous man…. A Lord of…ah…repute…" He floundered.

"There is no need to discuss Lord James's noble attributes to me, Father." Lord Emmett responded with a chuckle. "Or the lack there of…" He added under his breath drawing a wide grin from the smaller man.

"Yes, well I surmise that is all I shall say then…" The monk said as he ran a hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably, but then finally shrugged his shoulders.

"May I offer you and the Lady a something to wet your parched throats? T'is not much, but what the Lord givith we share with gladness." The friar offered.

"I would gladly accept a drink to refresh me…Lady Isabella?" Lord Emmet asked as he raised up his hands to offer his assistance to help me down.

"That would be most kind, Sir." I replied quietly, not sure how to speak or what to say, but the idea of something cool to drink caused my stomach to growl, reminding me that I had yet to eat this day. I pressed my palms flat against Lord Emmett's forearms and he grasped me by the waist, easing me downward swiftly. He released his hands at once and I wondered if he knew how uncomfortable I felt at his touch?

The friar led the way through the thick wooden door into the dark interior of the church and we followed…some of us on more sure legs than others. I could smell the cool dampness of the air as the monk led the way through a small, candlelit church and into a smaller sitting room.

There was a small table in place near a stonework fireplace, and four mismatched chairs, one on either side. Lord Emmett drew out a chair for me and gestured for me to sit first. I did so trying my best to behave in a manner that befitted a lady.

I sat quietly as Lord Emmett and the friar spoke. Lord Emmett drank the offered refreshment as did I but I just sat and listened as they discussed the Crown and the Church and Lord Emmett asked the friar of the difficulties that he encountered having a small church in such a highly trafficked area.

The two men were just beginning to debate the local taxing of the merchants when a deep voice shouted out a greeting from outside. Lord Emmett rose to his feet and slipped out of the room with the friar directly behind him. I was unsure what to do and so I hesitantly rose from my seat to follow them.

I followed the sound of excited voices through the now darkened church and moved to the inside of the doorway. Lord Emmett was outside talking animatedly to the man I had seen arrive with him at Welshford Manor. This must be his and Lady Alice's brother.

Seeing the jovial manner with which they bantered I stepped forward. I was not sure if this brother was as kind as his siblings, but Alice had told me that no one else could know who I really was until we left and so I must play the role she had assigned me. I was determined not to disappoint her. I stepped closer to Lord Emmett intent on using his large form as a shield of sorts as I gathered my wits, but my movement brought about an entirely different reaction.

Lord Emmett moved aside and stepped back, he brought his large arm behind me and ushered me hastily forward. I found myself face to face with the intense green eyes that had startled me earlier in the day. I felt my stomach flutter and I wished I had eaten to ease the sensations I was feeling. I lowered my eyes to the ground as I heard Lord Emmett introduce us.

"Edward…this is Lady Isabella Whitlock, Alice sent me to fetch her. Lady Isabella my younger brother , Lord Edward." Lord Emmett's voice rumbled jovially.

I looked up for a moment and found his eyes seemed even closer to me….they were startlingly bright out here in the dusk of day…they stood out from his pale skin and bronzed hair that seemed tousled from a hard days ride.

""A pleasure…" I responded softly my eyes locked on his as they probed my own.

"The pleasure is purely mine, milady." He responded in a voice so soft I thought I had misheard him. I felt my cheeks flame at his words coupled with his still intense stare and I turned my face to the side so as not to appear rude. I felt something ensnare my fingers and went to pull away only to find that Lord Edward held my hand firmly encased in his own.

Seeing my startled glance he smiled and bowed over at the waist, lowering his lips to the back of my hand where he pressed them to my skin. My stomach fluttered even more at this and I feared I might be falling ill.

"Yes indeed…the pleasure is most definitely mine." He said as he back away from me and released my now shaking hand.

I heard a throat clear and Lord Emmett spoke up.

"I am glad to see you here, brother…I was not sure if I could find my way back to Welshford…and our Alice awaits the beautiful Isabella in her chambers." Lord Emmett explained.

"Why is it, brother, that we are taking the lovely Lady Isabella to Welshford?" The younger Lord inquired. His voice seemed strained and I wondered if he too might be becoming ill. His voice which had been soft now held a gravelly quality to it that had not been there when he spoke to me only a moment ago.

"She is to stay with our sister…in her chambers…then to return home…with us!" Lord Emmett exclaimed gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder atop his leather jerkin. It was obvious that neither brother was planning to enjoy their stay at the manor…why then had they stopped there in the first place?

I looked up at the brothers and found them sharing an odd glance. I felt as if I was intruding on a familial moment and so I turned my gaze up to the heavens to watch as the stars began to show themselves in the evening sky.

"Lady Isabella?" I turned to look at the two brothers who were bidding a good evening to the monk. Lord Emmett reached into the small purse tucked inside the belt at his waist and he pressed a coin into the friar's hands.

"Thank you for kindness, Father." Lord Emmett said. As the man bowed to Emmett and pressed a kiss on the edge of his cloak.

"Lady Isabella?" I refocused and realized it was Lord Edward who had spoken my name in the soft voice he had used earlier. I inclined my head to acknowledge him and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I just now realized that you shared my brother's mount. I know you have both travelled this day and are weary…may I offer my mount to escort you back? Surely he is less winded than Phineaus due to the distance he travelled today?" The younger Lord was offering his steed to carry me home.

I realized that he believed that Emmett and I had come from a town further away and with that belief in mind his horse would be the better choice of mount. I glanced at Lord Emmett to see his reaction and once I did I saw him nod slightly.

"That would be most gracious Milord." I responded curtsying slightly as I had seen many women do to Lords and Ladies who attended the manor. Before I could recover from my gentle curtsy the young Lord was in front of me on his knees.

"Please!" His voice begged as his hands clasped tightly to mine. "Do not lower yourself to me, Milady. It humbles me that you would do so…but I am loath to see an angel as beautiful as Aphrodite herself prostrate herself before me…I am not worthy." He said in a rough tone once more.

His actions confused me…was that not the way a lady greeted a Lord. I looked over to Lord Emmett in confusion but saw him watching us with gentle eyes and a kind smile.

"I…I" I began, unsure of how to continue.

"Should Lord Edward request you not curtsy to him, than the response is up to you Lady Isabella." Lord Emmett explained softly. Before I could say another word Lord Edward's intense gaze interrupted my thoughts. I could not help thinking of how they reminded me of the deep green leaves as they hid their secrets from the world. I almost forgot myself and reached to remove a lock of his hair as it fell forward blocking them from my own gaze.

The forward actions I almost took appalled me. I would surely get us all caught! I berated myself internally for my actions as I pulled my hand back.

"It is time we left for Welshford…we do not wish to be travelling during the night. Let us make haste, brother." Lord Emmett said to his younger brother who still gazed at me. The younger man rose slowly to his feet, but he stayed beside me.

Once again I worried if the younger Lord might be ill, but I followed him along as he gently led me forward to a large black horse. The horse's flanks were warm and soft as we moved to its side. I allowed myself to gently stroke it as Edward quickly mounted and offered me his arm. I took it and as Lord Emmett had before him he settled me sideways across his lap. There was more space for me to settle since Lord Edward was not a thickly muscled as his brother.

I found myself tired at the prospect of riding for another great length of time and felt my body droop from weariness. Lord Edward pulled me against his chest and I was too tired to protest, only stiffening for a moment before I forced myself to relax and settle into the long ride ahead. I had learned from earlier that sitting rigidly only made horseback riding more uncomfortable. The Lord drew me closer and I could smell a delicious scent of spice around me as he drew his long dark cloak around us both.

He seized his reins firmly in his hands and I felt the muscles of his body move behind me where we touched as he gave the horse commands. The horse began to move forward, its slow steps resounding dully on the soft earth. The steady breathing of the two large creatures was like a chorus and the small crickets and night creatures sang their own accompaniment.

The cloak kept out the cool night air and made me feel sheltered. I felt warm and safe in the care of this man, perhaps knowing that he and Lord Emmett were brothers helped soothe my worries…perhaps it was knowing I was on my way to Lady Mary-Alice or that Lord Emmett was so close by…but for now I felt drowsiness overtake me and I let myself settle into the warm cocoon that surrounded me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**A tale**

**It had been brought to my attention that both Edward and Emmett could not be dukes. Emmett as the oldest son would be the Duke and addressed as your Grace, while Edward would remain titled as a Lord. I know that if James was an Earl he would have more power…but I don't want him to have more power…I want him to be one of those horrid people who abused those he could…while having to cower to those above his station…and so he remains a Baron in this tale. Thanks to mclbuff for that correction. I hope I corrected the error.**

**Chapter 7**

Edward's POV

A vision…an apparition perhaps….Before me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She stood just behind my older brother and a stout looking friar. Emmett saw my eyes and I am sure he saw my mouth open as I stood agape of the splendor behind him as Emmett grinned, his eyes mischievous and he turned to usher her forward.

The closer she came the more I was struck by her comeliness. Her dark tresses shone in the starlight and her eyes were as deep as the ocean inviting me to drown in their quiet depths. Her eyes only met mine for a moment before they dropped to the ground and I immediately wished I could gaze upon their warmth once more.

I heard Emmett's voice as it rang out over the sound of my wildly beating heart.

"Edward…this is Lady Isabella Whitlock, Alice sent me to fetch her. Lady Isabella my younger brother, Lord Edward." He said as I watched the beautiful maiden raise her eyes to meet mine once more. The second gaze into her soul was no less heart rending than the first and I suddenly felt incomplete…for some reason I knew the only way I would ever feel complete again was to be near this lady and her silent allure…surely she spoke to my very soul.

Her gaze seemed to reflect mine for a spell and I held my breath as she scrutinized me. Then I heard her voice as it poured into my ears like honey…sweet, sweet honey.

"A pleasure…" She said softly…her voice pealing like a siren's song, beckoning me to move towards her. Her very voice seemed to caress that word…pleasure and it sent shivers down my spine.

"The pleasure is purely mine, milady." I responded my voice think with the emotions that were running rampant through my lithe frame.

Her cheeks flared crimson…so deeply that even in the night I could see it…my heart stuttered in my chest and I was drawn to her…to gaze upon her…to touch her. I saw her move away ever so slightly and without even realizing it I reached to close the space between us, seizing her hand in mine.

Her eyes rose to my face and brought a smile to my face the connection between us causing my whole body to tremble. I bowed before her, willing to offer her my life but my mouth chose to speak out its own words as I pressed my lips to the sweet ivory skin at the back of her hand.

"Yes indeed…the pleasure is most definitely mine." I almost groaned before I forced myself away from her, worried I would terrify the woman with my forward actions. I heard my brother clear his throat and my eyes darted to his face. His brow seemed furrowed and I realized that my emotions must surely be playing across my face. I needed to regain my manners. As if to grant me the opportunity to recover myself my brother spoke up, drawing the attention away from me

"I am glad to see you here, brother…I was not sure if I could find my way back to Welshford…and our Alice awaits the beautiful Isabella in her chambers." He said calmly. At his words my heart fell…Welshford? Why ever would he bring her there? Lord James was a heathen who treated women as if they were little more than pets…even his hounds had better treatment. This was the very reason we had travelled this way. Our uncle had sent us to confirm or quell rumors that had been spreading near and far. Pray this beautiful Lady was not meant as a gift to the tyrant…he would destroy the gentleness that radiated from within her.

My throat seemed to swell as the possibilities of what harm might befall this beautiful woman came to my mind. I was afraid to put my fear into words…and the terror I felt for her was so intense that I knew during our brief meeting this delicate creature had stolen my heart. I swallowed hard and forced the words past my dry lips.

"Why is it, brother, that we are taking the lovely Lady Isabella to Welshford?"

I queried as I gritted my teeth together. Emmett's eyes had not yet left mine and from the look of compassion that came over his features I knew he saw right through me. My heart was an open book and he saw me quail before the possibility of our love story even began.

"She is to stay with our sister…in her chambers…then to return home…with us!" Emmett answered moving to my side and placing a hand on my shoulder he squeezed gently. His expression solemn and indulgent. Knowing he saw what I was feeling helped me rally myself.

I looked over as a sigh of relief left me. She was to journey home…with us! I wondered if her brother would allow me permission to court her…did she already have a suitor…would her heart receive me if I were to ask? Emmett moved away speaking quietly with the friar and I realized how long a journey Lady Isabella must have had. Phineaus, Emmett's steed must surely be tired having travelled all day. My steed, Apollo, was still fresh…I wondered if she would allow me to transport her to our waiting sister?

"Lady Isabella?" I asked softly my body angling towards her.

Her head lifted and she looked about. Her lips formed a small frown as they settled on Emmett and she turned her face back towards the ever darkening sky. If only she knew what an image she presented…there was not a master artist alive who could capture her beauty upon a canvas.

"Lady Isabella?" I repeated and her face turned to me once again, bestowing her radiance upon me. She inclined her head in my direction and it drew my attention to the supple curve of her throat as she swallowed. I had to clear my throat in order to proceed.

"I just now realized that you shared my brother's mount. I know you have both travelled this day and are weary…may I offer my mount to escort you back? Surely he is less winded than Phineaus due to the distance he travelled today?" I asked in a flustered rush of words.

I saw her fine brow furrow as she contemplated my offer. Her eyes darted to my brother, and I worried for a moment that perhaps she wanted to remain with him…was she smitten by him? I only worried momentarily as her eyes returned to me and she responded.

"That would be most gracious, Milord." She intoned bending herself gracefully into a curtsy. I could not stop the reaction that emitted from me due to such a formal action on her behalf.

"Please!" I begged, falling to my knees in supplication in front of her as my hands clasped tightly to hers. "Do not lower yourself to me, Milady. It humbles me that you would do so…but I am loath to see an angel as beautiful as Aphrodite herself prostrate herself before me…I am not worthy." I said in a tight voice as I tried to explain myself to her. My actions seemed to cause her to hesitate in her response.

"I…I." She began. I had caused her distress…why I had not been able to hold myself back?

"Should Lord Edward request that you not curtsy to him, then the response is up to you, Lady Isabella." Emmett explained softly. Had I not just said the same thing a moment ago? Perhaps in my rush I had not been clear?

Her gaze lowered to mine and her eyes seemed to widen as they met mine…could she feel the same force that I did…drawing me to her? I was lost in her stare…her eyes bespoke so much emotion that I felt my body resonate from our proximity. Her delicate hand reached up as if to touch my face and I closed my eyes waiting for the rapture that would be her touch…but it never came. My eyes opened and I saw that she had refrained.

"It is time we left for Welshford…we do not wish to be travelling during the night. Let us make haste, brother." Emmett said to me in a low voice, reminding me that these roads held danger, and not just for the two of us. Lady Isabella was a treasure that men would kill for, but I would defend her with my life.

I rose to my feet but I did not leave her side. Instead I gently took her by the hand and led her over to where Apollo was tethered. I glanced over his tack to be sure he was comfortable and yet that the leather was safe. I noticed as I did so that Lady Isabella ran her finely boned fingers over his muscular flanks. I could only be envious of the animal and imagined the pleasure her touch would inspire. My body came to life at the idea, and the immediate tightening of my loins was both pleasant and painful.

I stepped slightly away from Lady Isabella's side and took that moment to swing myself up onto Apollo's broad back so I could adjust the straps and myself without drawing attention to my discomfort. I only took a moment for my own comfort though and reached out to offer the lovely woman my arms to hoist her astride the stallion. Her tiny fingers grasped my forearms as I lifted her and she let go the moment she was seated sideways in front of me, her form sitting lightly across my legs causing me to groan internally.

Her closeness was intoxicating and my discomfiture increased at the nearness of her flesh. She sat stiffly for a moment, but then her body relaxed slightly against my front. I worried that she might be tired or even cold from the constant travel and so I pulled her closer to me, surrounding her with my arms to keep her warm and safe. I wished to protect her. However, it was also as a plausible reason to hold her soft feminine frame close to my hard masculine one.

She seemed to move for a moment, but then she settled herself against me, her side pressing against my chest. I worried that she was indeed cold now and so I reached back to draw forward my travel cloak, drawing it around us both as I held her in my arms. I could smell the sweetness of her skin from here…never had I felt so at rest.

I grasped the reins tightly, not wanting to lose them or to jostle the Lady as we travelled.

Then I gave Apollo the signal to move forward. His steady feet began the task of taking us home as he carried a treasure far greater than that found in any King's coffers. The steady movements of his hooves provided a gentle swaying motion and it was not long before I felt Lady Isabella's head lean back against my shoulder.

I glanced down as my steed led the way, watching as the stunning woman slumbered against my chest. Her eyelashes were so long that they brushed against her skin, sharply contrasting against the pale hue of her skin. I longed to skim my fingers over the delicate curve of her cheek…to touch her flesh with my own hands…perchance even with my own two lips. I allowed my arms to bring her firmly up against my chest once more least she slip. I was thankful that she slept so deeply lest she feel the prevailing issue from my groin.

I was easily swayed into imagining her this close to me...but instead of on horseback we were in my chambers together, intimately sharing a marital bed…losing ourselves to breathless kisses and touches. Before my head had completely allowed itself to separate from my body in its fantasies, I heard the sound of my brother as he nudged his steed to pick up its pace so we rode adjacent to one another.

As he drew level with me his eyes took notice of Lady Isabella's head resting easily against my body.

"You fancy Lady Isabella?" He said gently…His eyes probing mine without words.

"Fancy is too light a word to describe my feelings brother….it is as if she is everything I ever vied to find in a woman. She is like the sun to my moon, the water to my soil…I cannot imagine how I existed without her before today…" I said trying to explain the depth of what I was feeling, though I felt I was failing miserably.

My brother rode on speechless. His brow was furrowed as if his thoughts were troubling.

"Tell me Emmett a…is she betrothed?" I blurted out suddenly.

Emmett's eyes rose to mine, they were startlingly wide with his surprise.

"Betrothed?" Emmett repeated.

"Yes, brother! Betrothed…affianced. I must know…if she is meant to be with another…I could not…I…I am not sure my heart could handle that she is not meant to be mine." I replied fiercely as I glared at him.

Emmett looked dumbfounded…he sat still for a moment and then shook his head slightly from side to side.

"Edward there is no one…she has…no one." He replied sadly.

My back straightened slightly as I took in his sad words and his forlorn gaze as he looked at the woman in my arms. He needn't worry for her any longer…his sadness for her could be replaced with joy.

"She has someone now, Emmett. I plan to make her my wife….she will never again not have someone." I proclaimed feverishly.

**A/N I just wanted to mention that small errors will pop up. I am not someone who studied old English or Medieval history. If I royally mess something up…please let me know…I will do what I can to rectify it…but I can promise that not every chapter will be without flaws.**

**Jennifer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**A tale**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I had never had a more pleasant dream…I had experienced dreams before…or perhaps nightmares were a more apt description. I had woken heart racing as I tried to run away with my mother. I had dreams where leering men would pull at my garments and un-mask my identity, they would laugh at my attempt to save myself as they ripped and tore at my coverings, uncovering my nakedness before groping and clawing at me.

Those sorts of sleep terrors were constant. I had even had pleasant excursions in my sleep where I had found small birds and hand reared them or that I had stumbled upon a paradise and never had to go back to the manor I so loathed. Never…ever before, had I had a dream like this.

I felt it as if I were living the moment I could feel the warmth….smell the scents around me…and feel my heart filled to bursting with emotion. I sat deep in a meadow, my blue gown spread around me as a pool of sapphire against the lush green grass. The colors were made brighter by the beaming sun that shone down from the sky overhead. I could hear the soft jingle of leather and smell the sweet scent of horses nearby.

I felt the warmth that the sun surrounded me with and I turned my face into its heat smiling as I basked in it. For a moment I wondered how that same heat would feel against my naked flesh. My dream self was surely a wanton woman as I had never had such thoughts before. Would anyone see? The horses seemed close by and I feared discovery so instead I continued to enjoy the heat against my face.

I heard a gentle humming float over the still air and the sound caught me in its snare. The melody was haunting and beautiful…rising and falling in cadences as the tune wove itself into a series of softer notes. I turned to see where the noise was coming from and found myself rising up from my place. I began to wander through the trees...the spruces and pines had coated the ground in a soft covering of scented needles making my footsteps almost silent.

I moved along, peeking left and right until the sound suddenly came from right behind me and I froze in place…the pleasurable melody making my body shiver in delight.

"Who is there?" I whispered softly, not wishing to break the spell or to interrupt the music, but still wanting to know the answer. There was no reply, but the music kept on flowing. I felt myself sway and drift with the tune as if in a silent dance…my partner invisible to the eye.

My body thrummed with the rhythm and it seemed to caress me, trailing over my arms, and shoulders…lingering beside my ear as it continued. I sighed in happiness and continued to let me body move with the song.

"So beautiful…" I whispered as the sound filled my heart up with joy.

The music ceased abruptly.

"No…you are beautiful!" A deep voice replied beside my ear. The breath of it tickling my ear. The voice was sweet and resonant…saccharine and delightful to the senses, but I was so alarmed that I turned at once.

I turned and found myself face to face with the owner of that voice…Lord Edward.

I awoke with a start and could feel my cheeks flaming. I felt unstable and uncoordinated…as if I was falling, but my body suddenly was firmly set in a less precarious position and the voice from my dream spoke once more as a more earthly heat set into my skin.

"I have you…do not fear, Lady Isabella." The voice said. I glanced up but this time it was not a dream. I was still sitting in the lap of Lord Edward. The warmth I felt was his arms firmly holding me against him as if he were fearful I might fall. My cheeks flamed even hotter. No wonder my dreams held such tempting visions…they fed from the real world surrounding me.

I felt shame at the way my sleeping mind had used this handsome man…taking his kindness and twisting it into something imagined. I tried to sit up straight but he seemed hesitant to relinquish his hold, perhaps afraid I would spook his horse if I were to fall?

"Thank you good, Sir…I will not fall." I said quietly, trying to ease his worries about his animal.

The night was still dark, but I now recognized the road. We were almost to Welshford. The moon had risen and was spreading its cool light over the forests and fields as we passed.

"Are you certain?" Lord Edward inquired. And I nodded that indeed I was. At my words he released his grip, but only enough to ease it slightly. His arm still encompassed my waist and held it firm while the other moved to hold the reins in a more relaxed fashion. I glanced back at him over my shoulder to see if he had missed my affirmation, but he was looking directly at me.

"I would never forgive myself if you were to fall...If you were injured…" He said lowly as his dark eyes pierced my own dull ones.. He was far too kind, his people must care for him a great deal. If he was this kind to a stranger, he must treat his people with such reverence and respect. Such seemed his level of morality.

I sat nervously attempting to prepare myself for the coming task. I had never been free to walk through Welshford…not since the moment I had arrived as a child, as there had been tasks for small hands and skills to practise. Yet now I would be in Welshford as a Lady no less.. a far cry from the lowly servant I had been.

I did fancy the fact that for once I would not have to hide away under layers of filth. That task had been the most unpleasant, though what it gave me in return was worth the price. I shifted in my seat, bumping into the firm chest of Lord Edward. He seemed so kind…so gentle. I had never met men like these brothers. They seemed like those sort who hid their wives away when Lord James's men came calling….and yet I could never imagine either of them hiding away from anything.

Their muscular forms bespoke of power. Their horses the kind which were used to long travel and wearing heavy gear. It also had not escaped my notice that both carried swords affixed to their saddles. I guessed that to mean that they were skilled with such a weapon as many nobles were. An image of Lord Edward wielding a long silver blade came to mind, but it seemed so opposite of the gentle character I had met that I dismissed it with a shiver.

"Are you chilled, Milady?" Lord Edward asked softly. His breath caressing my ear just as it had done in my dream.

Chilled…no….delightfully confused…yes…but I would not tell him that small morsel of information.

"Perhaps, Milord." I replied not wanting to tell a falsehood, but not being truthful either.

"That is easily remedied." He said pulling me closer once more as he rewrapped his cloak around us. I was surrounded by a fresh wave of that same spicy aroma from before. It was sweet like new blooms and yet fresh like the forest after a rain shower. As I nestled into my seat I could feel the smooth lines of his chest as I sat pressed against him, his very nearness disturbed me and not in the usual way it did when a man was precariously close to me.

Lord Edward was warm…warm and soft…yet undeniably firm under the surface of his flesh. He was so unlike any of the men I had ever encountered that I found myself understanding for the first time in my life how a woman could desire a man. There were little actions he made that made my body start and left my skin tingling as a result. The idea of desiring him both appealed to me and repulsed me. Was I becoming a harlot…or was this sort of attraction customary between a man and a woman?

I had no mother of my own to discuss such matters with. In my life I'd had to learn from experience. There had been no motherly hands to guide me, nor to explain the ways my body would change as I grew from lithe child into the body of a woman. I did not want to blunder into such a new territory misinformed.

What was a woman to do if she found a man pleasing to the eye? Surely I should not grasp his buttocks as I had seen the men to women they desired…that would be so improper! I would most surely make a fool of myself if I attempted to commence an overture with the handsome man who kindly escorted me.

I contemplated what it was about this one man that intrigued me. Lord Emmett did not make me feel this flustered. He was also kind and I had witnessed his jovial nature and generosity to his fellow man…however this did not instigate the same feelings from me…merely allowing me to see him as an admirable fellow.

This large amount of puzzlement led me to a conclusion. I decided that once I returned to Welshford that I would have to speak to Lady Mary-Alice regarding these matters. If she was so determined that I would be this Lady…than she would have to educate me in the matters that a Lady would be a part of.

**I know this one is a little shorter…but you won't have to wait long for the next one.**

**Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one for my story UA…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And I believe a co-written story called within these walls. I have no idea who nominated me…but thank you so much…please let me know who you are so I can thank you properly.**

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentines Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**http:/ /vamp awards/ (just take out the spaces.)**

**A tale**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

The moment the horses rode up in front of the manor, Lady Mary-Alice made her way down the elaborate staircase, her small feet moving quickly as she raced to the side of His Grace's mount. Her eyes were wide with fright and they darted about until she looked in my direction and made eye contact with me. She changed her course at once…coming over to the side of Lord Edward's steed and placing a hand on my cloak covered leg.

"Sister…you're safe! Praise the heavens." She said in a rush as her eyes darted between me and her two male siblings. I only had a moment to smile down at her before the door of the manor clanked open and Lady Victoria's resonant tone clamored over the peaceful atmosphere of the courtyard.

"Your Grace…your presence honors us once more. Lord Edward…Lady Isabella…I have had the servants prepare a small meal for your indulgence. You have travelled far and I assume your stomachs are ravenous with hunger?" The Lady's voice droned on.

I watched as Mary-Alice turned her eyes towards the heavens. Her fair face which was out of Lady Victoria's sight, was filled with annoyance. I had to hide a smile as she made sure to remove it before she turned back towards the Lady of the house and smiled as she thanked her for her graciousness.

The men dismounted from their horses and Lord Edward assisted me to the ground where Mary-Alice embraced me with such exuberance that she almost knocked me to the ground. A stable boy came to take the weary steeds away and listened raptly as his Grace gave him explicit instructions on how to cool down and feed the animals.

"Be sure to give them a brisk rub down, minding their legs…I would be most displeased to find my horse lame come morning for not having been tended to properly." He gently admonished the lad who nodded his head and replied.

"Yes, Your Grace." Before bowing slightly then making a hasty retreat towards the large stables. Emmett watched the young boy lead Phin and Apollo away with a watchful eye.

"Let us retire to the chamber for refreshments." Lady Victoria requested gesturing to the manor with an outstretched arm.

Mary-Alice and I followed her, pacing a few steps behind. We clung to one another, me for fright and her I think in relief. Lord Edward followed behind us, he was talking quietly with his older brother but his eyes rose up to meet mine as I glanced in his direction. Embarrassment at being caught watching him overcame me, and I turned my head away. Mary-Alice looked up at me oddly as she took in my heated cheeks and a slow smile spread out across her features as she glanced behind me. I felt my cheeks burn as I surmised that she too must have realized that I was gawking at her brother…how mortifying!

I tried to forget my discomfort and focused instead on the direction Lady Victoria was taking. She turned left midway down a hall into a wide chamber with small tables placed throughout. Each table was laden with delicacies…ripe fruits, moist and sweet, flavorful breads, roasted meats and rich tangy cheeses were there to be sampled as well as other foods I had never seen or heard of before.

The room was dominated by a large fireplace…its white marble mantle contrasting against the dark walls and heavily embroidered drapes. The lovely brocaded chairs were placed snugly in small gatherings allowing guests to speak with one another as they leisurely ate or drank while being able to recline and seek rest from their journeys.

Lady Victoria escorted us to certain chairs while she ordered hot drinks brought by servants. She offered chairs close to the fire to His Grace, Emmett, as well as Lord Edward before seating herself with Mary-Alice and I slightly further from the fire. I noticed that she did however leave one ornate chair, closest to the fireplace empty….the reason for such a particular act became very clear to me when I heard footsteps moving down the hallway.

The blood rushed from my face as my heart rose into my throat. The sudden finery should have alarmed me…but I had been disarmed by the pleasant company surrounding me. I should have realized that as his company there would be an appearance by the man of the house…Sir James.

I felt my chest pounding and my hands began to tremble and so I tucked them into the voluminous fabric of my dress and hoped that such a small action would go unnoticed. Lady Victoria however seemed to pick up on my trembling hands and she leaned towards me.

"Lady Isabella…are you quite alright?" She asked as one eyebrow arched in question at me.

"I…I feel…" I started to say in a small voice but Mary-Alice interjected.

"Lady Isabella has never been very comfortable with long travels…It is why my brothers have yet to have met her before today. Jasper has rarely even been around Lady Isabella because her mother never let her travel much as a child…very over protective." Mary-Alice turned to me, her eyes concerned. "You must be feeling ill from your travels, sister…Perhaps you should rest before you take ill?"

I knew she was trying to offer me a chance to escape, and her quick thinking was helping reason away many of the strange questions that were sure to arise before anyone had a chance to inquire about them. I was so thankful for her ploy that I immediately responded in kind.

"Your concern is too kind, Lady Victoria…but my sister speaks true…I have traveled so little my brother and I are practically strangers." I said in a soft tone, noticing how Alice's eyes twinkled mischievously as I said how estranged my sibling and I were. She even had to place the back of her hand to her mouth to hide a smile.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if I were to retire at once…" I began but Lady Victoria interjected.

"Of course…I have sent a girl up to your rooms…and had another bed placed in the chamber. I do hope you find the new girl much more to your liking than the last one..." She interjected before continuing on. "My husband, Sir James, Baron of Welshford, is coming to greet everyone, then you should rest, Lady Isabella."

How do I explain to the Lady of the house that it is the very thought of her spouse that makes me feel so ill? I looked back at Mary-Alice and her eyes were wide. I knew that I would have no choice but to sit through this introduction least I bring shame to Mary-Alice's family. I swallowed thickly and nodded my head.

"Of course, Lady Victoria…It would be my pleasure." I replied hoarsely.

Lady Victoria looked smugly at me as she took a cup of tea that was being offered by one of the servants. She drew the glass vessel to her mouth and sipped the steaming liquid before making a foul face.

"What sort of foulness is this…Make it again…and this time be sure you do it properly!" She shouted at a now cowering girl.

"Yes Milady, my apologies…I will have it done at once." She whispered as she curtsied and back away quickly. I didn't miss the understanding glance that Mary-Alice sent the young woman's way. Lady Victoria was turning her face back to us as she settled her features into a more ladylike expression, she opened her mouth to speak but her words never came out as her face burst into a smile as bright as the sun.

"Husband!" She exclaimed, as my stomach dropped. He was here! The very man who had killed my family with his power and savagery. Lady Victoria fled her seat in an instant as she moved to his side. Gone from her face were the hard lines and the angry tightness and in its place was the face of a woman who practically glowed with beauty. At this moment I could see why she had been chosen to be Sir James's wife, and Lady of his manor, but that did not distract me from the terror I felt at having to be in such close quarters with a murderer.

Before the fear could overwhelm I tried to focus on Lady Victoria's face, intrigued by the change in her demeanor. She seemed more like a young girl than a woman of position as she blushed and gushed over the foul man who had entered the room. It sickened me to know that such a cruel man could be the reason behind that change, and a figure she felt deserved her adulation.

I lowered my eyes, not wishing to look upon the visage of the man who turned such a stern woman into this fawning creature who now stood before us. Instead I allowed my eyes to follow the individual colors that flowed through the thick pile of the woven carpet that was under our feet. I stood with the rest of our company to acknowledge the arrival of the man of the house, but I went out of my way to stay close to Mary-Alice to avoid drawing any attention to myself as the men sat once more and began talking. I quickly sat with Mary-Alice and wondered how soon I could escape.

I was unfocused on the conversation that was taking place around us until Mary-Alice gently nudged my foot with hers. I glanced up and saw her eyes wide with worry and I narrowed mine as I looked over her delicate features trying to decipher what might be wrong. Her gaze became tense and I realized I was missing something. I raised my eyes and let them slide sideways over to Lady Victoria…she was glaring at me, but she was not speaking.

My eyes darted over to the other gathering of chairs by the fireplace. His Grace sat there looking regal in the glow of the fire, his features unruffled as he gazed at his brother as the men talked amongst themselves.

What was I missing? I let my gaze settle on Lord Edward and my heart swelled seeing his handsome features in the glow of the fire light. His bronze locks seemed to be on fire as their color took on the hue of the flames behind him. His gaze rose to mine for a moment and when our eyes locked I could not look away. The deep green of his eyes practically glowed like Jade. His eyes seemed fraught with emotion and I wished I could run my fingers over his brow to ease the lines of tension that seemed to form there.

I felt the familiar blush as it colored my cheeks, but still my eyes did not move away…there seemed to be a moment when I thought I saw the same longing reflecting back at me. However the moment evaporated as his eyes evaded mine and sought to settle elsewhere. I glanced around to see if I had perhaps neglected to fixate on an important bit of information when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I sat up straight in my chair feeling as if the ability to move had somehow left my body. The chilled feeling of being watched coiled up my spine and sank into the recesses of my consciousness. My heart began to beat more loudly in my chest, the rhythm rising with each breath I took, my fear giving it wings.

No….don't move….was the only thought that permeated my dazed state but my eyes did not listen.

Instead they rose and settled on the first thing that came into focus. In front of me sat a man… a man with piercing eyes and a hardened jaw. His broadly shouldered form was clothed in fine fabrics. He was Sir James, Baron of Welshford, and his gaze was unwaveringly settled on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one U A…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And I believe a co-written story called within these walls. I have no idea who nominated me…but thank you so much…please let me know who you are so I can thank you properly.(I just realized that I mistakenly said this story received a nomination in the last chapter I posted because I cut and pasted the same info…duh!)**

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote…it starts Today!…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**http:/ /vamp awards/ (just take out the spaces.)**

**A tale**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I sat by the roaring fire and shook. Every inch of my skin broke out into gooseflesh even as the heat caused a slight sheen of sweat on my brow. That monster was staring at Lady Isabella. I could almost see the licentious thoughts that passed through his foul mind…..and it was all I could do to rein myself in a keep from striking the man to the floor before impaling a dagger into his chest up to the hilt.

I had been watching Lady Isabella…she looked flushed and uncomfortable…I worried that the journey had not agreed with her and it was only when I glanced over at the Lord of the house to act as if I had any interest in the drivel he spouted that I noticed the covetous glance he emitted. I turned, praying that he looked upon his wife…surely in the same room as one's own spouse his eyes would be riveted to her…but it was not so.

I clenched my hands as the realization struck my heart….he desired her. My eyes raked over her delicate frame…her shining tresses and glowing skin, the way her bosom heaved alluringly against the silken fabric of her dress…I saw her with the same covetous eyes…but my desires were honorable…I wished to wed her…not merely to bed her. This man was a scoundrel…who from what I understood used many women for his own pleasures. I would not allow him to view the lovely Isabella in such a manner.

I studied her face then, trying to find a semblance of calm in her staggering beauty, she captured me like a siren would a sailor. I gazed up to her deep brown eyes that saw to my very soul…and froze as I saw them gazing directly into my own. A glint of something passed through their swirling depths and I was fraught with desire. The desire to protect her…the desire to love her…the desire to claim her body with my own as a man would a woman. Never had I desired something more than Isabella.

I was lost in her eyes…the way they shone with so many unspoken words. They were like storm clouds…moving…turbulent…yet hiding the glory of whatever lay beneath their surface. I wanted to brush away the clouds and delve into whatever they sheltered.

The murmur of conversation caught my ear and I heard my brother speak up, turning my face reluctantly away from my personal enchantress to show that I was indeed heeding his words.

"I cannot imagine we should need to stay for too long, Sir James. Lady Isabella was an unexpected addition…We must return home with her…She is of a delicate constitution." Emmett explained to the foul brute that hid behind his title.

"Ahhh…yes…The Lady Isabella…She is most assuredly of fine formation." The swine retorted, twisting the meaning of my brother's words. My eyes narrowed in anger at the implication of his words. It was only Emmett's words that came quickly in rebuttal that kept me seated.

"You speak out of place, Sir James. I mean that the Lady Isabella is of fragile structure…She has rarely travelled due to her health…A few days of rest before we continue home should be just enough for her to recuperate." Emmett reprimanded as I silently seethed.

"I meant no disrespect, Your Grace." James said inclining his head to my brother. "I only meant to give praise to such an exquisite example of the female form. I assure you that had I ever heard of such beauty I would have sought out to make her my own." Sir James said with a leering grin as his eyes honed in on Lady Isabella.

My anger was thick and choking in its intensity…it felt as if I had inhaled smoke from a severe fire from the way my chest burned around my heart. His own? What meaning had those words? Dare he, a man already wed, with many mistresses I was sure, make jest about wishing to claim the pure and innocent beauty that was Lady Isabella? I spoke before my wit could catch up with my mouth.

"I request that you hold your tongue when you speak of my betrothed in my presence. Perhaps if you fancy the company of a Lady you should seek out your wife?" I hissed only loud enough that Emmett and James could hear me.

Sir James's eyes widened at my admission and Emmett closed his as he lifted a hand to press it to the bridge of his nose. I knew my utterance had caused him dismay, but I refused to rescind my words.

"Lord Edward…I had no idea you were engaged!" Sir James said brashly. "And to such a dazzling creature…you must consider yourself amongst the luckiest of men! My apologies if I offended you or your future bride." He added as he rose to his feet shooing a servant from his side as he grasped a decanter full of crimson liquid and rejoined us. He poured some into our already empty goblets and raised his in the air.

"Let us raise a toast to Lord Edward and his beloved….May you both be granted long life, great riches and many sons!" Sir James said cheerfully.

Emmett glared at me for a moment before erasing his frown and replacing it with a sedate smile. He raised his drink in the air, mimicking Sir James. I silently did the same, drinking deeply from it in my embarrassment while still refusing to correct what I had stated falsely.

As I lowered my cup I chanced a look over at Lady Isabella and saw her face as she spoke in hushed tones with Mary-Alice. Her face seemed drawn and pale…Her eyes radiated emotion…and she appeared very upset. I longed to take her in my arms…but even if James believed me to be her future husband such an intimate act would be dishonorable to her and her reputation….until I was actually her spouse I would only be permitted to be in her company amongst others, or suspect could arise at my intentions. I would never allow Lady Isabella's character to be questioned.

I vowed silently to myself that I would speak to Mary-Alice the moment this repast was over. I would have to find a way to speak to Jasper to ask for his sister's hand and pray that she accepted me. The moment she did I would have the preparations begun so she would be mine, and Sir James and every other man for that matter would have to maintain their distance from her.

Lady Isabella seemed to become more distraught and she and Mary-Alice departed bidding their goodnights and apologies for retiring so early. Lady Victoria soon departed as well, but only after her gaze lingered on her husband for a few moments.

He seemed not to even notice that his Lady was obviously desiring his attention for a moment…,and after a short time her gaze lowered and she left silently. Emmett rose to his feet a short time later, thanking Sir James for his hospitality, but regretfully informing him that he was due to inspect the grounds tomorrow and needed rest after the days travel.

The room grew quiet as I sipped the beverage Sir James had offered…the flavor was sweet, but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth…though that may have been due to the company of the man with whom I was trapped.

Bella's POV

Engaged?….His beloved?….the words rang out in my mind with the accuracy of a dagger, each time I recalled it the blade fell striking my heart, shattering the fragile hope that had blossomed there. Without my knowledge my hand had come to rest just above my heart and Lady Victoria glanced at me with a furrowed brow.

"Lady Isabella…are you quite alright?" She asked. I could not speak and Mary-Alice moved before me, taking my hand as she bade goodnight to Lady Victoria letting her know that it was most crucial that I rest at once. Lady Victoria nodded her head and replied with a gentle "Of course!"

Mary- Alice led me quickly down the halls. I paid no heed to the directions she chose, I was only aware of the fact that the one man I had ever been drawn to….the one man who had seemed kind and gentle enough to help me see past his gender… was already dedicated to another! How could I have been so blind?

I could hear Mary-Alice as she whispered words, but not a single thing she said seemed coherent. I could see her lips moving…but no sound issued forth. It was only when I found myself once more in the chambers where I had purged myself of the memories of my mother that I was able to let my emotions flow once more. I sank to my knees and cried…letting the sadness of my soul out for the world to hear.

"Shhhh, sister…All will be well you'll see. We shall leave here in a few short days…and never again will you ever have to see that foul little miscreant of a man!" Alice said as she stroked my hair away from my flushed face.

I tried to calm my tears…to catch the breath that fled from my chest so I was able to tell Alice that as much as I loathed James these tears were not for what he had done. My heart was filled with hate for him…these tears were the tears of a love that would never be…a love I had felt emerging for Edward.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Alice scurried to answer it. His Grace stood there in the torchlight from the hall a frown marring his masculine features. Alice pulled the door aside and he entered, his brow furrowing sooner as he took in my grief stricken state.

"Is this because of Sir James?" He asked uncertainly. Alice nodded, but I shook my head and he seemed confused by our contrasting responses. Alice however saw me shake my head and her face showed her confusion. She came back to my side once more, lowering herself beside me as she tried to look closely at me.

"Bella…Are you upset because of Sir James?" She questioned. Again I shook my head…"Then whatever is wrong?" She asked seriously.

"What's wrong is that our foolish younger brother had just informed Sir James that he is engaged to be married!" Emmett groaned as he raised his hands to the air in aggravation.

"He did what?" Alice retorted almost snorting as she spoke.

"He informed the Master of the house that he was affianced Alice….do you know what sort of conundrum this presents?" His Grace responded.

"Affianced…to whom?" Alice queried of her older brother, lifting slightly from her place at my side.

"To Isabella!" He answered gruffly as he gestured at me…"No wonder the poor woman is so upset…Surely she heard his false words…I am so sorry he caused you distress Lady Isabella…he only meant to defend your honor to James when he spoke improper words directed at you." Emmett said as he moved closer to his sister and I.

"He said I was his betrothed?" I asked hoarsely for clarification…The very idea made me light headed.

"In truth…however he did not mean to offend…he is very smitten with you, Lady Isabella… completely besotted to be honest. He spoke of this earlier…even commenting on wanting to make you his wife…but I thought he was just speaking half formed thoughts…I had no idea he planned to say such things to others." The large man said in a rush.

It was very odd to see this powerful man apologizing for telling me the most wondrous news I had ever received. I smiled through the now drying moisture and I giggled ridiculously. My mirth caused Alice to glance at me in consternation.

"Bella, whatever are you thinking in that pretty little head?" She asked curiously.

"I am just so pleased that Lord Edward is not marrying another….I...I." I hesitated to speak freely…but realizing that Mary-Alice and her brother were not likely to condemn me for speaking what was in my heart and on my mind the words loosed themselves from my tongue.

"I would happily wed him…if he wished to have me." I said lamely as I looked down to the ground.

I heard a groan and looked over to see his Grace with his hands over his face, his expression unreadable through his large hands. Was he angry with me?

"Of all the daft…Blasted love sick fools!" He muttered. I looked up fearful that Alice would despise me for feeling so fondly of her brother, but her eyes were glowing.

"Will Lord Edward not be angered when he realizes that I am not the Lady he thinks me to be? I questioned, fearful that the good Lord might become angered at being misled.

"Edward wouldn't not care if you were the lowliest of maid servants Isabella…He is too kind a man for his own good. He would love you no matter what…Edward has never found a woman that pleased him so…and I believe now that he has that he would never let you go. We will have to tell him when the time is right…I vow to you to take that task in hand personally. For now, you should just be yourself…you are not deceiving him to the extent you imagine…Your status is higher than you imagine it to be…Mary-Alice and I are merely restoring what was once yours…perhaps along with some additional honor bestowed for what you have endured… Do not fret dear one." Emmett said somewhat calmer than before.

"It is so romantic, isn't it, Emmett?" Mary-Alice said as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Emmett turned to look at his small framed sister before he sighed and nodded.

"It is inspiring, sister dearest…but Edward should have waited to ask after you had spoken to Jasper….He is going to arrive and have no idea who Edward is talking about when he asks for his sister's hand. What then, pray tell? Jasper exposes us all for our deception? We need to speak to Jasper before he inadvertently makes known what we have done….and we need to have Edward ask Jasper for her hand…properly before he makes a mockery." Emmett declared with authority.

"What shall we do first?" Alice asked her brother with respect.

"First I will go to Edward, acting on behalf of Isabella. I will ask him if his intentions are true, informing him that Lady Isabella has heard what he proclaimed to Sir James. If he so desires to marry her, and she is receptive to him, we will officially allow the engagement to stand awaiting Jasper's approval. Sister, are you sure your husband will play a part in this charade?" Emmett asked her gently.

"I know my Jasper, Emmett. It may have been an arranged marriage, but I love him dearly…and he returns that love. I know you and Edward have not had many opportunities to meet with him before now, but now that he is moving home with us you will…he will do whatever makes me happy…and this would make me so very happy…at last a sister of my own a true sister."

His Grace turned to me, his eyes serious.

"Lady Isabella…I have to formally ask Edward of his intentions, though I am already sure of where his heart lies…If he wishes you to be his intended…would you accept him, knowing he will be a good husband, who will care for you and any children your union may issue?"

I was almost lost for words as I recalled Alice asking me about children earlier. That same small child came to mind, only now her hair took on a familiar hue…a delicate shade of bronze. I could envision not only myself, but Edward as well, watching over her as she slept…protecting her. There was no question as to what my answer would be.

"I would happily accept him…today and every day hereafter." I answered as my heart expanded filling my chest with joy. "Being his wife would be an honor."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one U A…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And a co-written story called Within These Walls. **

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentine's Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**/vampawards/**

**A tale**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

The evening had dragged on as I sat and listened to that horrible man rant about the wonderful things he was doing with his land and the people who dwelled under his power. It was well known that Welshford was not a well producing county, but the land was rich a fertile leading our father, the King's right hand man, to believe that Sir James, the Baron of this place, was abusing more than the women he was rumored to be.

His very forwardness directed at the lovely Isabella was proof enough for me to know that he saw women as little more than possessions. He ignored his wife unless he saw fit to include her and he seemed drunk on the power his station provided him. I was surely going to report this flagrant abuse back to my father so he could seek to have Sir James stripped of his lands and his title, replacing him with someone more suited to the task of keeping the town and its people happy and productive.

While Sir James had been careful not to make another lewd comment regarding my supposed betrothed, he had continued to speak inappropriately of bedding women, comparing Isabella's comeliness to a woman he had used as a sort of concubine. I held my tongue as he commented on the how she reminded him on this beauty that he had claimed once her husband had no longer been an obstacle to procuring her. I nearly tackled the man to the ground as he described the ways he had used the poor woman for pleasure before he again commented on how Lady Isabella's wide brown, doe like eyes were just as alluring as the eyes of this other woman he had enjoyed.

Before I killed the man in his own home, making myself a criminal rather than righting the grievous errors that he had committed, I had to excuse myself. His constant jabbering was only showing me that he was thinking such thoughts about the woman I was so besotted with. Knowing he found her equally as alluring as I did was disturbing since his own words and tales had let me know he would just as soon bed a woman, than wed her.

A woman deserved loving and tender touches...adoration…reverence…glorification. Each one was unique, yet capable of wondrous works. Life sprung forth from their wombs…a task no man could accomplish…that alone deserved a level of respect that James obviously did not seem to bestow on the fairer sex. Even I…a man who had not until this very day found a woman I wished to bind to me for all the days of my life, knew that women were not to be treated as poorly as chattel. I felt sickened as I tried to rid the foul words he spoken from my mind.

I had just escaped the wearisome Baron and was retiring to my chambers to seek out some much required rest. I closed the heavy wooden doors, and dropped the latch into place to provide myself with some privacy.

"That lock wouldn't keep me out should I wish to gain entry." My brother's rich voice echoed from deeper within my chamber.

"I suppose not, dear brother…as long as it keeps out the vermin it will have to suffice." I retorted with a chuckle.

Emmett's deep laugh rang clearly through the room, accentuated by crackles from the fire burning brightly in the grate of the fireplace.

"I suppose it will do then." He added with a chortle. He sighed as he moved to sit in one of the cushioned chairs that faced the fire. Night was fully upon us, and it was a peculiar time for seeking out company.

"What is on your mind, dear brother?" I asked curiously.

"Many things….many things of late….but one more pressing than the others. Edward, are you aware that Lady Isabella heard you tell Sir James that she was your betrothed?" Emmett asked causing me to gasp in alarm.

She had heard me…she must think me some sort of scoundrel…Such words would surely cause her distress. I had spoken out of turn…. I know that Emmett assured me that she had no one…but what if he was mistaken? A beauty such as hers would not go unnoticed…the way she moved as if each step was carefully measured…with natural grace.

"Her anger must be great…I must apologize…I must ask her to forgive my brashness…to" I began to babble but my brother's next words stopped my tirade.

"She is agreeable to the marriage if it is what you truly desire." Emmett said softly.

"She…wishes…agreed…to?" I tried to speak but my mind could not form the thoughts. It was as if I was dreaming while awake…Could he have said what I think he said?

"I beg your pardon, brother…but your words have slipped past me so suddenly that I am not sure I grasped them…would you repeat them?" I asked, thoroughly befuddled.

"I said she is amenable to a marriage…to you…. Did you hear my words this time?" He asked lowly, his voice pleasant.

I sat down in the chair that opposed his. I had heard him correctly. Not only was she not angry…she was willing to allow me to court her and to make her my bride. My head swam with delight.

"But brother…I wish for you to tread carefully…You do not know the Lady Isabella very well…she is very special…but I do not wish for you…" Emmett began, but I interrupted him, incensed at his description of my beloved…the way that phrase moved into my head when referring to Lady Isabella felt so right…so glorious.

"She is beyond special, brother…such a simple word…it diminishes her extraordinary character…She is so much more than that!" I admonished him.

"Edward…I meant no disrespect...I merely mean that Lady Isabella has many admirable qualities…some that are not viewed kindly by others…such as her unique outlook on the social classes…She does not carry the mantel of her station with pride. She feels she is unworthy. She would sooner do a chore herself than have a servant do her bidding…she see herself as their equal…not their superior." He explained.

I imagined Isabella doing the earthly chores of a kitchen worker…Even then I could imagine her natural grace and beauty would make her an exception among others as it currently did.

"I admire her ability to see the value in others…It is venerable that she is able to look past her station…many woman would not be so humble in their views. Lady Isabella is a woman among women." I replied.

"She does not see herself that was…She views herself as if she was one of those women." Emmett said slowly.

"Even if she were, I would love her still…and it is all the more clear why my heart has grown to love her so fully since the moment I first held her in my gaze…She is a woman of honor." I retorted quickly.

As the words left my lips Emmett smiled whole heartedly at me.

"Then perhaps you are worthy of her after all, my dear brother." Emmett said cheekily.

Bella's POV

I was in a tizzy as Mary –Alice led me to her dressing room. She helped me to loosen my dress and I did the same for her. Mary-Alice was chattering excitedly about how glorious it would be to see me wed her brother Edward.

"Mary-Alice!" I lamented as we removed our outer dresses. "I have no idea what I shall say...or what I should do…I have never had to be a Lady, mightn't Lord Edward be disappointed with me if I were to behave improperly…I would be such an embarrassment!" I almost whispered.

"I would never allow that to happened, Bella…and did we not already discuss not using such formalities amongst ourselves? I told you that I wished for you to address me as Alice when we are in on our own…I hold no airs unless I am required to do so." Alice stated shaking a finger at me to show the graveness of her words. "I promise to tell you everything that I can…and if all else should fail…follow my lead. I will do my best to guide you. If you have any inquiries at all, please do not hesitate to ask me."

I calmed at her words…she seemed so sure that her brother would not hesitate to admire me, regardless of any folly I might commit. I turned to see her smiling widely as she hastened to remove the lighter tunics that we wore beneath. I helped her pull the gown over her head before assisting her to pull on the much lighter shift that she would sleep in.

"Whatever has you smiling so wickedly?" I asked as she helped me ready myself as well.

Alice helped me pull on the soft linen, helping me smooth the supple material down my back. I inhaled softly with pleasure at the thought of sleeping in such a comfortable garment for the first time in many a year, then blushed profusely as I wondered if this evening's rest would be as pleasant and restful as the respite I had in Edward's arms only hours ago.

I shook my head to clear the shameless thoughts from my reflections. Alice once again tittered and I turned to see her smile go even wider.

"What is it?" I asked her, her smile both amusing and irking me at the same time.

"I imagine you were just having thoughts of my brother." She giggled. "Your face was a red as a finely aged wine….perchance were they as sweet?" She questioned. I jumped at her to tickle her good naturedly and she raced away, laughing jovially, calling out as she went.

"Oh, Edward…when I think of you…my heart pounds heavily beneath my breast!" She gasped with laughter as she jumped onto the heavily blanketed bed. My face only reddened further at her words, and instead of giving chase I grasped one of the downy pillows and buried my face in it to hide my discomfiture.

I felt the bed shake as Alice dropped beside me, breathlessly…but no longer laughing.

"Bella…do not have shame…it is the same for any woman in love. I imagine from the lingering looks my brother gives you his thoughts are no less than yours. Do you know, in my whole life…I have never seen him look at another the way he looks at you?" She asked as she stroked my hair soothingly.

I felt the heat receding from my flesh and I withdrew it from the pillow.

"Does your heart pummel your chest this way when you see your dearly adored husband?" I asked curiously.

"Truly…and even harder when he joins with me in our marital bed…his every touch makes my heart take wing." Alice said, her face serene as she thought of her husband. Her very actions were causing me to wonder at her words….she seemed to feel the exact opposite way my mother had when she discussed joining with a man….when she spoke of sharing a bed…it was with derision, though I understood why, due to the way she was treated by Sir James and his company.

There was the odd time though…when she spoke of men that my mother's face took on a wistful tone, and a small smile would alight on her fine features as she talked about my father. She rarely did such a thing as with her words often came a flooding of raw emotions. Alice now held that same wistful expression.

"Alice…I know nothing of marital beds…I only know what I saw done to my mother…but your words give me hope that a union can bring love…joy… and tenderness between to people." I told her, my tone full of longing for just those things.

Alice turned to me and as she did, she pulled the thick blankets up around us, snuggling down with me as sisters did as children. I relished the bond that had instantly grown between us and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Bella, I think it is time that you and I had a talk about the way things should be between a man and a woman." She said softly. With that phrase I settled in and listened to the wonderful stories of love and love worship that she shared. Some were her own experiences and some were tales of far off places with heroes and damsels in distress. Her words held truth in them…I felt it deep inside me, and with that hope setting a seed within my heart I fell asleep dreaming of happy endings.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I found out that I have been nominated for a few different awards ...one U A…one for my one shot My Saving Grace(please take a moment to read it as it actually almost made my husband cry) And a co-written story called Within These Walls. **

**If you wouldn't mind taking a moment to cast a vote starting on Valentine's Day…it would really mean a great deal to me. I have been nominated…but have never won anything. It would be amazing to have my work recognized….and to know that my fans appreciate the work I put into it.**

**Thanks!**

**/vampawards/**

**A tale**

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I awoke in the morning feeling more rested than I could ever remember. There was a knock on our door and I rose to answer it swiftly, not wanting Alice to be woken. There was a slight young woman at the door, bearing a tray with tea and bread as well as a variety of jellies.

She set the tray on a small table then set about opening the heavy drapes after she curtsied to me and introduced herself as Angela. This was obviously the new handmaiden sent to assist Alice. I moved to the bed side and gently woke my supposed sister by shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, looking disheveled for a moment before her gaze settled on me.

Her eyes widened and a smile spread out across her fine features as she raised herself into a sitting position. She immediately noticed the young woman who was tidying the room and setting about pouring the tea. Alice's eyes moved to mine, and I silently begged her to show me what to do.

Alice pushed aside the heavy blankets and turned to set her feet on the floor. As she rose the young woman, came to her and curtsied just as she had done to me, introducing herself to Alice once again as Angela.

"I'll be at your beck and call Lady Mary-Alice…Lady Isabella. Is there anything you require?" The young woman asked courteously. She seemed young and energetic, easy on the eyes, but not overtly so. Alice watched her for a moment and then asked that she retrieve some water for us to use to freshen ourselves after our night of rest. The young woman bowed slightly in our direction and nodded before hastily heading to the door and disappearing beyond it.

Once she had gone Alice resumed her cheerful antics from the night past.

"I cannot wait to see the expression on Edward's face when he sees you today…knowing that you will be wedded soon." Alice squealed.

My cheeks flamed at her words. Wedded…married…joined in a Holy union before God. I pressed my hands to my cheeks to cool them. I was not sure if I could fulfill the role that would be mine as a wife. Could I allow a man to touch my most private places? I knew so very little about the acts between a man and a woman.

From my youth I knew there must have been tenderness between my parents. I had no recollection of them fighting, or of any rough handling. My mother always seemed cheerful and content in the presence of my father…but I was a mere child then…who knew what understanding I had at the tenderness of eight years.

My life here had taught me differently. I had watched men grasping my mother roughly, palming her through her clothes….she did nothing that I could see to warrant their advances upon her, but it never prevented them happening to her. As I grew older I watched as my mother became a shell of her former self. She left my side constantly, leaving me to fend for myself in the evening until she returned in the dark hours of night…if she returned at all before the next morning. She often returned bruised and tender to the touch and I soon learned how to tend to her wounds.

She was not the only woman who lived in our area of the manor grounds. Our homes were shabby, but kept a roof over our heads…the children watched over by one woman or another as they each took their turns trudging off to do whatever it was that they did. I kept to myself and hid away while my mother was gone…the other women never missed my presence since they were far too occupied with their own worries and the numerous children who populated our small allotment of space.

As I grew older I became more aware of what was going on around me. The fear that had been planted in my heart at my arrival grew in size. I noticed the girls who grew older soon joined the woman in their misery. I wondered aloud about how women with no husbands could bear so many children miraculously and it was then that my mother gently explained how children were conceived.

To realize that my mother was being forced to act as someone's entertainment sickened me. I was angry and even took my anger out on her for a time, blaming her for letting this happen…for bringing me to this place. It was the night that I helped her deliver my tiny, stillborn brother into the world, holding her amidst the welted handprints and open, bleeding lashes that covered her skin that I realized no one would wish this for themselves.

As I tried to nurse my mother back to health over the next fortnight I watched the coming and goings of the women, many of them sporting the same injuries and grim expressions upon their countenance, that I became determined to follow them to see what happened for myself. I followed another woman one night while my mother slept fitfully, having been feverish since she lost the babe. The woman walked slowly towards the main house.

I followed from a distance, but when she passed near the rear entrance of the house, I watched as a man who lounged in the crisp light of the moon that lit the back yard reached out for her and dragged her to the ground, hitting her as her forced himself between her legs. I moved away as I heard her cry out in pain…but I was just a child…how could I stop it?

I sat frozen in the undergrowth near the house afraid to move lest I be found there and punished, or perhaps got the woman in trouble for being there. I almost screamed when a hand covered my mouth until a small voice spoke out in the dark.

"Are you trying to get yourself caught? Not all of them care if you're grown!" A small voice hissed in my ear. Realizing that it was not a man I turned and found myself face to face with a girl about my age. Her straw colored hair was tied up in a kerchief and her cheeks were sooty. Through the grime, her blue eyes were piercing.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" She asked as I stared at her unmoving. She grasped me by the hand and pulled me to my feet dragging me behind her as she moved into the forest that surround the grounds. She did not release me until we were back at our area. She shoved me towards the house as a voice called out loudly.

"Rose!"

She gave me one last look before she rolled her eyes at me and pushed me towards the hovels before she darted off into the night. I watched her go and slipped into my house where I cried as I tended to my mother once more. By the time the evening had passed, so had my tears…and so had my mother. Then I was all alone.

I knew very little aside from that. I had kept to myself refusing to talk to others. Working hard and hiding away. I saw the young girl from that night a few times more, but never really got to know her. She and I never got to talk again, but every so often if I saw her and she noticed me gazing at her, she would stare at me and shake her head. She grew into a beautiful woman over the years, tall and striking with golden hair but she had no more chance to escape than any woman, and she soon joined the women in their misery, and the spark seemed to dim from her eyes.

It was then that I ran away and hid myself from everyone, joining only in with the household chores so I could get my allotment of food. The only other interactions I saw between male and female were animals. They seemed to vary much more than men…some guarding their mates fiercely while other rutted and went at every female in sight. That was why I had listened so intently to every word Alice had said last night.

Never before had I heard that a man could give a woman pleasure…euphoria even…especially in their marital bed. Alice's words made me blush and tremble as she describe how things could be…how they should be between lovers. She spoke of things I never could have imagined, shocking me when she explained that pain only accompanied the first time or two that a man and woman joined intimately…as he opened the woman with his manhood.

I had seen so many woman hurt that I had wondered if she spoke in jest…but soon realized that she meant every word. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, telling me of her husband Jasper. She admired him greatly, and from the smile on her face I imagined she felt admired in return. Would Edward treat me the way she described?

As if sensing my drifting thoughts Alice spoke up.

"Come sister…let us dress you to meet your future husband!" She said taking my hand.

The servant returned with heated water and fresh cloths and Alice and I washed ourselves meticulously. After we had finished the girl smiled at us gently and removed the water, promising to return and to wait outside until she was needed.

I helped Alice ready herself for the day, lacing her into a fine red dress that contrasted against her fair skin and her dark hair. I was unsure of what to wear, but Alice didn't seem to hesitate as she once again searched through her seemingly limitless garments and pulled out a rose colored gown that she felt would look lovely against my dark hair.

I was useless to help her do her hair, and she called for the hand servant to assist us. I watched her work skillfully with Alice's hair, carefully observing with the hope to learn how to do such things and was delighted that it did not seem as difficult as I had first thought. Angela attended to my hair next, smiling as Alice explained how she thought it would best enhance the features of the dress I was wearing. Angela followed her instructions carefully winding my tresses into a complex array.

Once she was finished Alice thanked her and dismissed her. With Angela gone Alice chattered on about Edward and what he was like growing up. They had not spent much time together in the last few years as his responsibilities had taken him far from her duties as a Lady, and then as a wife.

"I cannot wait to see Edward when he sees you in this dress, Bella. You are radiant as a new spring flower!" She said earnestly as she smoothed her gown over her bodice one last time. I could not help thinking that I could not wait to see Edward either, but I held my tongue. Alice drew my attention to the door to our chambers as she stood there watching me with glowing eyes.

'"Bella…it is time for you to meet your future."

**Please let me know if you had the opportunity to cast a vote.**

**/vampawards/**

Question: Does anyone have any historical Twilight fictions they would recommend?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**A tale**

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

We sat at a large table breaking the night's fast. Emmett and myself sat with the vermin James. His wife sat silently at the far end of the table, watching her husband from her seat. I found it hard to swallow the food that was offered as when each servant girl came in Sir James spent most of his attention watching them, coveting them with his eyes. The very forward manner that he took with them made the bile rise in my throat.

I only stayed in my seat as Emmett had informed me that Alice and Lady Isabella would be joining us to break the fast and I refused to leave my intended anywhere near the likes of that foul man without me being there to protect her. Instead I pretended to eat the offered food, crumbling the bread into small pieces so I would not offend the host or hostess.

Only moments later the soft sounds of foot treads could be heard on the stone floors, and the familiar sound of Alice's voice floated before her like a melody.

"What a beautiful day it shall be Isabella!" She sang merrily.

Isabella…what a beautiful day it would be indeed…having her in my presence would turn even the worst of howling storms into a gentle spring shower. I rose to my feet, preparing to honor the arrival of these two treasured women, and Emmett did the same. He cast his gaze at Sir James who it was obvious had seen us rise as we sat beside him, but the man made no move to greet the Ladies.

Emmett cleared his throat, his expression becoming dour and Sir James glanced at him furtively before slowly rising to his feet with a falsely humbled apology.

"Pardon, your Grace." James said with little remorse.

Emmett glared at him, making it obvious that his apology was not accepted with his usual graciousness. James stood tall and bowed his head in deference to the man of higher power, but Emmett did not acknowledge his actions, instead he focused his attention on the doorway to the right side of the room.

Only a moment later a vision of loveliness appeared in a swathe of rose colored fabric. Isabella herself looking like a blossoming rose it is peak of perfection. The shade of the fabric that caressed her porcelain skin only enhanced the lovely blush that colored her cheeks. The delicate shade made her tresses shine all the darker against the hue of colors that she wore.

I pushed my seat back and moved to her side, entranced with her beauty. The moment I was close I bent myself at the waist in a reverent bow and then stood once more, offering her my arm so I could escort her to her chair. My eyes rose to her face, and saw her skin was flushing deeply coloring her skin well beyond the flesh my eyes could see and I swallowed thickly as I imagine the way that same blush would color the skin that this becoming dress hid from my eyes.

I was suddenly thankful for the heavy draping of fabric that my tunic provided over my lower abdomen as my desire for this beautiful woman would be as obvious to those in the rest of the room as it was to my own mind. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I spoke to the woman who had agreed to eventually become my wife.

"Good Day, Lady Isabella, I pray you slept well?" I asked wondering if her dreams were as filled with me, as mine had been of her.

"Very well, thank you Lord Edward." Lady Isabella replied. "I hope your slumber was restful as well." She replied in her musical tone. I could not help but grin at her and reply lightly.

"Not the deepest slumber, but surely the best night's respite of my life." I commented, bravely taking her hand in mine and pressing my wanting lips to the back of her knuckles.

I heard her inhale sharply and worried that I had upset her, only to gaze deeply into her eyes and see the same awe that I felt exuding from her deep brown eyes. Could she possibly feel as strongly for me as I felt for her? I could only pray that it was so.

I guided her slowly from the table, never taking my eyes from her for a moment before Alice's laughter pierced the air behind me. I turned and realized that in my haste to be close to Isabella I had not even bid her good day, nor had I offered her my other arm to escort her to her chair. I turned and gazed apologetically at my sister who smiled and moved to my side to take my other arm.

I could see that I was already forgiven in the merry expression on her face. Mary Alice slipped her hand through my offered arm and made her way to the table with Isabella and myself. I proudly looked over at my brother, the joy of having this angel on my arm written clearly on my face, but the look on Sir James's face made the smile fall from my face and caused my stomach twist.

His eyes glared at Isabella and he actually licked his lips as he let his gaze travel down her body. I felt my heart pound in my chest, anger coloring my vision with a red tint as I watched this man ogling my betrothed. I swallowed harshly as I watched his gaze settle on an area that was too far south of Isabella's face for my liking. I could not publicly lash out at the man in his own home, nor did I wish to cause my Isabella discomfort by making her aware that this cretin of a man was looking at her in an inappropriate manner, but I refused to let his actions go unchecked. The dog needed reminding of his place.

"Sir James?" I said harshly, causing his eyes to meet mine. I expected to see embarrassment…possibly shame at him having realized I had seen his blatant gawking at my future bride, but the man showed no such remorse, instead he had the gall to smile slyly at me, raising his eyebrows in a manner that seemed ungentlemanly…not that I should be surprised I supposed…the man was an ill bred cur.

"Yes, Lord Edward?" He responded quickly, his eyes leaving mine to glance at Isabella once more before they met mine again. He was clearly challenging me, and I refused to leave his challenge unanswered.

"What do you have planned the day? I am sure your wife must be excited to have some special plans with her husband and his guests." I replied, reminding him of his marital status and lack of respect. In the company of the women I would remain a gentleman…but the moment I had him alone, I would remind him of Isabella's connection to me, his home be damned!

James proceeded to describe the activities he had planned, we were to tour the lands of Welshford, overseeing the estates and the surrounding farmlands. From there we would travel to the actual town of Welshford, allowing Emmett to look at the businesses that peddled their wares there.

The woman began to talk with excited words, planning the journey into town. We would travel by horseback, but a carriage would be used to transport the women, it would be far more comfortable for them to journey to town on cushioned seats then to ride sidesaddle or to share a mount with one of us men.

At that moment I wished that Isabella and I were the only two going, as it would be exquisite torture to ride with her once more. My body coiled internally with delight at the thought of her body pressed so close to mine that I could feel each breath that she took. I had to shake my head slightly to help my thoughts return to the moment.

The women had tea and a light meal as they bantered, their speech quiet and gleeful as they whispered about fabrics and the beauty of the countryside. I saw that Isabella was more of a silent observer than an active speaker in the conversation and I watched her as she nodded her assent to questions from the Lady of the house and Mary-Alice. She must have felt overwhelmed with my sister's exuberance, but she remained sweet and patient.

A short time later the woman politely excused themselves to prepare for the trip. I pulled out Isabella's chair for her and Emmett did the same for Mary-Alice. Sir James did the same for his wife, and she smiled at him with adoring eyes. I should be so blessed if Isabella looked at me that way someday.

We escorted the women to the door and together they made their way down the hall and out of sight. The moment they were gone, I snapped, the fury that I had held contained had snapped. I grasped James by the collar of his jerkin and slammed him into the nearest wall, pinning him painfully by his shoulders. His eyes widened as he took in the expression on my face. Emmett stood closely by...watchful, but not interfering.

"If you…EVER…have to audacity to look at Isabella again the way you did when she entered this room, I will personally ensure that you will no longer have the legs to stand on to rise and greet another guest for as long as you live!" I hissed. "She is to be MY wife, and if you ever dishonor her with the covetous looks you bestowed on her this morning on another occasion, you will regret rising to see that dawn…Do I make myself clear?"

James smug attitude disappeared in an instant.

"I meant no harm, milord. I merely meant to show my…ah…admiration for the beautiful woman that you have selected to be your bride…please accept my humblest apologies for the dishonor I have shown you." I did not respond, and held him tightly still, wanting to ease my hands across his throat to throttle him, but I felt Emmett's heavy hand on my shoulder. His gaze told me to ease off the man slightly. He did not wait for me to reply to James, instead speaking up himself.

"James, you showed a grievous error in judgment this morning. I expect that no such mistakes will be made again!"

James nodded so quickly I am surprised the man did not hit his head against the wall…not that I would have minded…the idea was tempting.

"Of course, Your Grace. I had forgotten my place…it will not happen again." He said rapidly before lowering his head in submission. I released his clothing roughly, causing him to nearly lose his footing, but I refused to give him the respect of a dignified response…he deserved nothing and that was what I would grant him.

Instead I turned on my heel, intent to go and ready Apollo for our ride. I would inspect his tack, and be sure he was groomed, watered and fed sufficiently. I would ride close to the carriage this day, for never had a carriage held such precious cargo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**Note…my chapters are always around the 2000 word mark. I know that you would like them longer, but this allows me to almost guarantee that you get an update every week (and sometimes sooner)…so don't be dissing the length…lol**

**A tale**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

The trip to town was the most amazing experience I had ever had. I had a close friend to talk to, and even Lady Victoria was pleasant company when her husband was on hand, though why he made her happy I had no idea. The sights and sounds were far more vivid than I recalled from my childhood.

Every time I had glanced out the carriage window, Lord Edward was near…or Edward as Alice kept reminding me to refer to him, he was after all to be my husband. His great black steed Apollo would come over, jostling Edward's sword and scabbard as it hung on the pommel of his saddle as the creature moved to snuffle and nose at my hand as he plodded on tirelessly beside the wagon. His velvet soft muzzle mouthing at my palms.

Edward softly explained that the great beast was merely searching for a treat, and he moved closer and offered me a small yellowed lump to give the horse. I held out my hand and he gently laid it on my opened palm before curling my fingers around it so I would not drop it.

The very touch of his finger on mine made my stomach lit up with fluttering sensations that were far from unpleasant. The emotions I felt caused my face to flush red once more causing me further embarrassment, but Edward made no comment. Instead, the one hand that was not guiding his horse with his reins, clasped over mine tightly as his eyes searched my features.

His lips drew back into a glorious smile as he looked at me. His intense scrutiny caused my own smile to creep forth, pushing away any nervousness I felt. He ran his fingers gently over the back of my hand, and the feelings it drew forth were not very lady like. Without meaning to I squeezed his hand in return and to my shock he blushed nearly as crimson as I usually did.

I smiled shyly at him to lessen his embarrassment and we continued to travel like that for a few moments longer, Edward holding my hand, and me gently gripping his in return. A few steps later his horse mis-stepped and caused our hands to jolt apart, stirring us both back into action. Edward regained his senses first, showing me with his free hand how to hold the tasty morsel so Apollo would not nip at my fingers.

I did as he had shown me and was delighted as the large animal turned his head with his ears pricked forward, following the scent of the tidbit to my hand where he gently used his soft lips to retrieve it before crunching it with great zeal. Only a moment later the animal was actually thrusting his large head against me as if to ask if I had anything more for him. Edward and I laughed loudly at the same time only to fall silent as we stared at one another once more. Every time my eyes met his I felt as if my heart swelled up with emotion.

Edward pulled the reins gently, easing Apollo back slightly as the horse seemed to be trying to put his head through the window of the carriage, however he did not retreat far, just enough for him to avoid having the animal stumble into the cart tracks. Having him close made this adventure even more special than it already was.

We continued the whole journey this way. Edward helping me into and out of the carriage at each stop. He also offered me his arm and escorted me carefully along the walkways to the stalls. His protective actions reminded me of those few men I recalled from my childhood trips to town, and it dawned on me that Edward seemed just like those men that had stood out in my mind.

He was not presumptuous, he seemed concerned and constantly aware of what I was doing. His eyes were watchful as he took in those around me and he occasionally shifted his position around me if any unsavory characters came near, placing his solid frame between them and myself. I never felt so protected.

We journeyed through the small shops and open air stalls, admiring the wares of the merchants as Sir James spoke to Edward and Emmett about the lands that were beholden to Welshford. Lady Victoria had stopped to purchase some fresh supplies for her manor and Alice and I had moved forward onto another seller with his wares.

"Renee? Is that you?" A deep masculine voice intoned from behind me. I did not turn as I knew it was not me they were speaking to, but the voice became louder and more insistent.

"Renee? Excuse me…Renee?" The voice continued.

I finally turned around to see who was speaking and wondered if I could assist them to find this Renee person they were seeking.

"Oh dear! You're not Renee at all. Sorry my dear, you just reminded me of someone I haven't seen in years…from the side you look a great deal like her." My eyes widened as they looked over the older man. Could he be thinking of my mother Renee? It had been so long since she passed…my memories of her were dimmer than I wished…I knew I had her coloring…but did I look like her? I made sure to keep my composure in front of our company…but it was not without difficulty.

"I am sorry, kind Sir. But I have no idea whom you speak of." I told him gently. "I take it from you tone that she was a good friend?" I asked cautiously.

"Indeed milady." He replied bowing awkwardly as he took in the people who surrounded me. "She was my late wife's closest friend…before she…" The man paused as his eyes drifted to Sir James who stood nearby watching our exchange very closely. "Before she and her daughter moved away…" He finished gruffly. I nodded my head as if to agree with his explanation, when instead I was nodding, knowing that this man seemed to know that Sir James played a part in the loss of his family friend…if only I could tell him of her demise…but there was no way to do so without revealing myself, and endangering those who had worked to help conceal me.

"I hope your friend knows how greatly she is missed…I am sure she would be honored." I told him with genuine emotion.

"Aye." The man retorted as he wiped a work roughened hand across his face. The gesture was very unsettling…almost as if he was experiencing grief. I needed to move on before it became to hard to hold this mask for too long.

"I hope the day brings you good fortune." I said politely and I glanced back, seeing Edward smiling brightly at me. His smile was the distraction I required, and I allowed myself to smile in return, focusing on him helped me focus on who I was at this moment…I was Isabella Whitlock…eventually to be wife of Lord Edward Cullen. That realization brought on a new wave of emotions that plagued me through the rest of the journey.

How would Edward feel if he were to find out who I truly was? I was being a fool to allow him to be deceived…he would surely never forgive me for allowing him to think that I was something I was not. I was heartbroken…I did not deserve him…I was worse than those women that Sir James had taken and used…I was a liar….and I did not deserve him.

I hadn't realized how quiet I had become until Edward gently touched my arm to offer me something he held in his strong hands. I glanced at his face, smiling and framed by the rays of the sun as if he were one of God's very angels sent from heaven. Then I glanced at his proffered hand.

"A gift for my beloved…" He said huskily holding a small, red silken bag in his hand. I did not move and so he stepped forward to reach for my hand with his own, placing the soft bag into my palm. His actions still did not move me to action…my shock was too great.

"Allow me…?" He said softly as his large fingers moved to unfasten the delicate string that held the bag closed. The cord fell away and his finger nudged the fiery red silk away from something sparkling within. As the material was eased back my throat became dry. There, nestled into the unadorned fabric carrier was an object that seemed to glow as brightly as the sun…but in its hold contained the colors of a rainbow.

My eyes darted to Edward's exquisitely handsome face as my mouth fell open. His deep green eyes held many emotions…none of which were clear to me.

"Edward…?" I gasped softly as his fingers moved to lift the object from its miniature, silken sack.

He lifted it up and as he did the shape of the object took form. The golden cords, made from an endless number of small loops, cascaded downwards, settling into place, to display a beautiful choker necklace and pendant. The cords were intermittently joined with colorful gems of varying colors in a manner that let them flare out before the next gem pulled them inward again until they reached a large purple pendent at the bottom. The effect was stunning.

"I…I cannot..." I said flustered for words as Edward moved behind me, still holding the precious jewels in his hands. He moved his arms so that they encompassed me from behind as he lay the heavy jewelry against my collarbone and proceeded to gently move the hair away from my neck allowing him to clasp it into place.

"You can…and you must!" He declared gently. "It is an expression of my love for you...and in comparison to your beauty, it is nothing." He finished, gazing at me intently.

I could feel the blush heating my cheeks as I looked down at the ground. I swallowed thickly at the intensity of the sweet gesture, and the way it made my heart pound beneath my breast. His love….did he feel love for me…was love the name of what I felt for him? I could not yet name what I was feeling.

His placed a gentle finger under my chin and used it to lift my face to his.

"I…I am not worthy of your love my Lord." I said sadly, feeling a tear escape my eye to roll down my check. He had no idea of the crime I had committed. I wanted his love…but this would not be the way to gain it.

"You are worthy of so much more than just my love." He said softly as he allowed his thumb to capture the traitorous tear and smooth it away. I could not respond or I would confess everything to him here…he needed to know but not here…not like this…I would not cost him his dignity.

Alice came to my side, breaking into my reverie.

"Isabella you look exhausted…the travel has surely worn you out. I do believe it is time to return home."

I didn't get to respond as Edward seemed to agree with her, and his face took on a look of concern. He immediately told Sir James that our visit was finished, escorting us back to the carriage. Lady Victoria seemed irritated that her journey had been cut short, but she did not voice any complaint.

I refused to allow myself to glance out of the window least my eyes fall on Edward's form and I begged him for forgiveness. I willed myself to remain silent until we had returned to the manor and I could talk to Alice and his Grace, Emmett, seeking their counsel.

I laid my head back against the high back of the seat and eventually felt sleep over take me.

I jolted awake, unsure of how much time had passed, but there was excited shouting outside of the carriage and a rush of speech in many voices. As sleep cleared from my mind, my eyes locked with Alice's as the last phrase spoken by Sir James sank into my brain in all its clarity.

"Thank you for riding out to greet us with your news, lad. We will make haste. Lady Mary-Alice, time for celebrations are at hand…Your husband has arrived in Welshford and he awaits your arrival with much jubilance!"

**For those of you who like historical and romance stories, you may wish to check out this link;**

**http:/ www . fanfiction. net/u/2719891/ who_doesnt_love_a_fairy_tale**

**(take out the spaces to insert the address)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

**A tale**

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

Poor Isabella...the journey must have truly worn her out…she seemed overwhelmed at the token I bestowed on her. Little did she know that gifts such as that would be a frequent occurrence in our life together. Our family had a large treasury, and did much good business with his majesty the King, our family was very close to his.

I thought back and marveled at the way her eyes had widened as she looked over the gift I offered…she seemed surprised…and speechless. I was so thankful that she was not spoiled and haughty as many women were. She actually shed a tear and voiced how little she deserved my affections, only making me love her more.

I knew already that I loved her…my heart would never want for another, the fact that she had blessed me with accepting my proposal…as un traditional as it had been lightened my heart in a manner I never knew possible. I felt an onslaught of emotions every time she entered my thoughts, and there was rarely a moment when they did not linger on her since I first saw her.

I quietly reminisced about our day as we journeyed back to the Manor. We had made our way almost halfway back and I had just had Alice check on Isabella, who was sleeping soundly inside the carriage, despite the bumpy state of travel.

We were continuing the second half of the journey when in the distance a rider approached at a full gallop. My hand drifted briefly to the hilt of my blade until I recognized the rider as a lad from Sir James's stables. He approached with haste and brought his sweating steed up short, sending a shower of dirt and stones into the air as the animal pivoted to turn and step into place beside us.

"Master James…Lord Jasper Whitlock has arrived at the Manor with an entourage…he is awaiting the arrival of his wife as his long journey away finally concludes." The boy panted out as he caught his breath.

I heard a shriek from inside the carriage and the curtain drew back revealing Alice's face. Her face a mask of surprise. I smiled at her response. Her husband, Lord Jasper Whitlock was not due to return from his business abroad for another two weeks yet. He would have met up with us once we had returned home, planning on a permanent stay. He was moving to allow his much adored wife, my sister, to be closer to the family she had missed since they married.

Their marriage had been arranged a few years ago, but they had conversed through letters, refusing to not know anything regarding the person they were due to wed. Their penned relationship had blossomed into love, and their wedding was a joyous occasion, save for when our much adored little sister moved away to join her husband and his family on their huge estates which had been named after their centuries old family, Whitlock Shire.

Their family held much power and clout, but were kind and just in the way they worked their lands and managed those who worked under them producing crops and produce to sell. It was well known that they were not far down the line to inherit the throne. I was sure that Mary-Alice would make an amazing Queen if ever given the chance. She was just and proud, refusing to feign ignorance as many ladies of rank often did. She was learned and keen to observe and listen to political discussions, but also able to dress finely and to charm anyone around her. I had no doubt that my own Isabella would be cut from the same quality of cloth as my sister…beauty and intelligence.

I glanced at the carriage as Alice listened to Sir James talking about how wonderful it would be for her to see her husband, and I tried to catch a glimpse of Isabella's countenance, but I could see nothing. Alice glanced at me with wide eyes and smiled slightly before ducking back into the carriage. I couldn't help but smile and know she was as excited to see Jasper as I was.

I wished that we could spur the horses forward for the sooner we arrived at the manor, the sooner I could speak with Jasper and ask him, as the man of his house, for Isabella's hand in marriage. Had I waited as I should have, this would not have been nearly as nerve wracking as it was.

Apollo seemed to sense my nervous excitement as he began to hasten his gait, prancing sideways causing the buckles of his tack to jingle. I had to smile at the animal's actions. He sometimes betrayed my emotions with his movements, but there was no steed I would prefer as he was strong, sure and intelligent.

Since we were not able to increase the speed of our journey as it would make the wagon ride uncomfortable for its passengers I began to move Apollo from one side of the carriage to the other to allow him to use up some of the excessive energy he seemed to have.

I noticed that from time to time, Alice would peek out at me and ask if we were almost back to the manor. I would update her on our location quickly knowing that she was as impatient as I, and she would immediately draw her anxious face back into the recess of the carriage. I pressed onward knowing that eventually we would arrive, and then I could follow my heart and ask for the hand of the woman I had fallen in love with.

Bella's POV

I watched as Alice fidgeted in her seat. This was surely the end of everything. I should never have allowed myself to be in this horrible position. I was sure to get everyone in trouble…what would happen to them for lying about my station? Would his Grace lose his title? Would Alice's husband be angered at her deception? I tried not to cry.

Lady Victoria began to look at me oddly, her gaze darting from me to Alice. It was not long before she spoke.

"Lady Isabella does not seem well. She is very pale. Lady Mary-Alice…you also seem a bit out of sorts…are you both alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am fine, just excited to see my husband. It has been far too long since I rested my eyes on him. I am concerned about Lady Isabella though, she does seem pale...perhaps the journey has been too much too soon considering her travel the other day." Alice replied quickly.

Lady Victoria seemed to take her words as assurance that we would be alright, and with them she turned her face and began to watch out the window, taking in the sights of the land that were her home.

"We have almost arrived." She said in a quiet, almost sad tone. I glanced at her, momentarily distracted from my turbulent emotions. Why was she suddenly so withdrawn. Then it struck me that Mary-Alice was excited to return to a loving husband, while she was returning to the home where hers hardly glanced her way, as if she did not exist. I couldn't help and feel for the woman whose life was nothing but a falsehood….I could not allow my life, or Lord Edward's to be the same.

I turned to Mary- Alice and took her hands in mine quickly as my eyes sought out hers.

"Sister…" I began softly, so that only she would properly hear me over the sound of the wheels turning over the rough trails. "I just cannot…" I began , but Mary-Alice just quieted my words with her finger and she nodded her head in understanding.

"You cannot, and I understand…pray just give me time to present an opportunity for you to speak?" She pleaded quietly. I nodded in response as we hurriedly embraced. She had done so much for me…how could I deny her that one small thing?

I sat by her side as the carriage slowed and our journey came to a close. We came to a lurching stop as the horses halted and it was only a moment before the door was wrenched open. Edward stood there, smiling in at us as he helped first me, and then his sister out before assisting Lady Victoria.

No sooner were my feet firmly planted on the ground when the doors of the manor opened and out of them rushed an impressively tall man, with hair the color of golden straw. His eye lit on us and widened as a smile spread over his face. Without pause he rushed to our side and his arms wrapped around Alice's small frame.

I was startled by his sudden movements, but Alice only beamed at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Darling…" the man said roughly before lifting her off of the ground and embracing her tightly against his chest. His tall form making her appear all the smaller in comparison. This must be her husband to touch her so intimately. I almost turned my eyes from the sight, but they were simply too captivating.

"Jasper, my love." Alice replied pressing her brow to his as they looked at one another and smiled. One of her small palms came up to touch his face reverently, as if she feared he was an apparition and would vanish before her eyes. He did no such thing, instead he leaned forward and brazenly kissed her in front of everyone.

I turned my eyes, but only for a moment when an alarmed gasp filled the air.

"Alice! Mary-Alice!"

I turned back to see the large man holding Alice's slight frame aloft. She had fainted!

Lady Victoria had stepped forward and commanded that they give Lady Mary-Alice air, but the large man turned his face from her ignoring her words as he lifted his wife's small frame to settle her firmly in his capable arms.

"I will tend to my wife." He stated calmly "Now if you would be so kind, please lead me to our chambers." He said in a commanding tone that left no room for argument.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

**A tale**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I followed behind as Lady Victoria showed Alice's husband, Lord Jasper, to the chambers she and I had been sharing. He walked swiftly and I kept pace as they made their way. I was worried for my friend and found tears making their way from the corners of my eyes as I trailed them.

His Grace and Lord Edward felt the same distress as I, and they pursued the man who carried their small sister in his arms. I halted at the doorway as Lady Victoria entered the rooms briskly. I didn't wish to intrude and so kept my distance as the lady of the house turned around to gesture to a sitting chaise that Mary-Alice could be placed upon. I watched as the tall man tenderly laid the silent form of Alice down and as he did he knelt on the floor beside her, his face hovering worriedly over hers.

I held my breath as he spoke softly to her, only releasing it when I saw her eyes flutter with movement. I could hear a collective sigh of relief that sounded from each of us in turn. The sound emanating from her lips caused my worry to turn to happiness, she must have fainted from the excitement of seeing her beloved. I glanced at Edward who was now smiling again and knew that if I ever ended up having the opportunity to become his wife, I too might swoon from the pure pleasure of seeing him after a long separation.

Edward glanced up at me and smiled crookedly. The casual action endeared him further into my heart and causing me sadness as he turned back to observe his sister. I let my shoulders drop as I took a step backwards out of sight, allowing the worry I felt to consume me.

Surely once Edward, the nobleman that he was, realized that I was nothing more than a commoner, a commoner who had been living as a servant no less, he would be ashamed and indignant at the deception I had been a part of. I could only hope that Alice would not bear the brunt of his anger for her part in everything that took place.

I swallowed thickly as numerous emotions raced through me. Sadness at the thought of losing Edward before there was a chance to make him mine…a chance for real love. Guilt for what I had done to Edward without his even knowing. Fear for what repercussions Mary-Alice may have to cope with from Edward and her own husband for including him in this charade, and terror…what would become of me when my identity became common knowledge…would I be handed over to Lady Victoria and Sir James?

I moved to step back further to allow the family a moment of privacy, but found my way blocked by a solid object…how unlike me to walk into a wall or piece of furniture. I was well known to stumble and misstep but it was not customary to walk into furnishings…even for me. I turned to be sure I could side step the fixtures of the house only to find it was nothing of the sort. What blocked my way was no chaise or table…not even a sturdy wardrobe, instead in my way was the large form of Sir James.

His face was smiling, but the expression did not reflect in his eyes. The look in his eyes was far from benevolent. I moved to step away, but this time, in my desire to get away I was not watchful and actually did back into a wall. Sir James shadowed my step and now stood directly in front of me.

"Is all well with Lady Mary-Alice?" He inquired politely. I breathed deeply, I was over reacting to his presence. The fact that he was so close had unsettled me. I should not be alarmed…instead I should be pleased, he was not meaning to disconcert me but to request information that I had. I berated myself for jumping to conclusions when he was making a query about Mary-Alice. I attempted to calm myself, relieved that he was simply sidetracking me to inquire after his guest.

"It would seem so." I said pleasantly, waiting for him to step away once he had received a reply to his question.

He did not reply…nor did he remove himself, and his proximity was making me most uncomfortable. I tried discreetly to sidle off to the left, moving in the direction of the gathering in Mary-Alice's chambers, but his arm rose up suddenly to block my way. I turned my gaze to him and watched him warily, my earlier discomfort had returned and was now steadily multiplying. His eyes were cold as flint as he freely allowed them to peruse first my face, and then embarrassingly, my body as well. I swallowed thickly, wishing I had stepped into the room with everyone else rather than lingering outside as I had done.

"Did you have a good time at the market place today?" Sir James enquired peering at my face once more. His gaze was concentrated once more on my face. He did not allow me to reply before his hand came up to my chin and turned my head to the side as he continued to study me closely. I would have replied but my words faltered at his improper handling and I felt myself become chilled with fear. His hands continued to hold me roughly and he started to mumble to himself.

"You do look like her…" He murmured and I felt my fear rise into my throat. I tried to find my voice and speak as I was sure Alice would wish me to.

"Her? To whom do you refer, Sir James?" I asked politely.

"Like a woman I once desired…You see Lady Isabella…" He said as he dragged out the syllables of my name in a low tine reminiscent of a snake hissing. "I desire many women…There is sometimes one that I just have to obtain. There was a beauty named Renee….The same one that the fellow in Welshford took you for…I had to have her, you see…some things are too beautiful not to be claimed. I had to have her." He repeated licking his pale lips as he looked at me, causing my skin to feel as if insects were crawling beneath it. I was about to respond when he stepped even closer, now far exceeding the boundaries of propriety.

I could feel his body along the length of mine, and he pushed himself against me causing me to feel a hardness pressing into my hip as he did so. His other hand gripped my upper arm, hurting me as it clenched the tender flesh there. I felt vomit rise into the back of my throat and swallowed it down as I attempted to turn my face away from his. His grip tightened and I felt the fingers he used to hold my chin firmly bit into my flesh.

"I had to have her and so I did…over and over again. When I decide that something or someone belongs to me…so it shall…I will not let something stand in my way…and I have decided that you will be mine!" He hissed as he leaned forward and allowed his tongue to glide up the side of my face from my cheek to my temple.

A whimper escaped me as the images of my mother flashed over and over through my mind. I recalled her bruises…her whimpers as she slept…and the hollowness of her eyes that accompanied her every day of her life from the time we arrived here to the day she died. The only time that emptiness vanished was when she reminisced about my father.

I tried to hold onto my façade as he pinned me to the wall rutting against me like an animal, causing me to realize with intense fear and loathing what the hardness he pressed into my thigh truly was. I had kept myself safe so far, but had my luck run its course? Was I doomed to suffer the fate I always feared…and even worse at the hands of the man who ruined my life and the life of my mother?

"You will unhand me, Sir. Lest Lord Edward gut you from navel to nose for your audacity to touch the woman who is his intended." I said in a rush of words, trying my best to be fierce.

"Unhand you, you say. Perhaps I should tell you what I will do to your precious Lord if he interferes with that which I desire. I have had similar problems in the past…It take only a horses mis-step, or a raid of thieves to take down a man in his prime…it would be sad if young Lord Edward had to meet such an untimely demise….would it not? The death of such a brave young man…his family would never recover from such a devastating blow." He said cruelly in my ear as his hot breath washed over me.

Would he kill Edward? My heart sank. I knew this man had killed my father….would he now stoop even lower as to kill a nobleman for something he yearned for. Would I allow Edward to die for me? I closed my eyes and froze in terror as I let the threat he was making sink into my thoughts. I imagined Mary-Alice….the grief she would feel…the guilt at allowing me into her life only to cause the loss of one she loves so dearly.

His Grace…the loss of a brother would be as if he lost a very limb…possibly disabling him…but his parents…could I take away their son…their pride and joy…purely out of my selfishness to have a life I felt I was owed for the suffrage I had experienced? What gave me the right to play the role of God? I was just about to cry out in alarm when Mary-Alice's musical tone pierced the air.

"Lady Isabella? Please come to me…I wish to speak to you in my chamber…privately."

I could not move from where Sir James held me against the wall. He leaned in against me fully for a brief second, being sure to press his manhood against me once more before speaking quietly into my ear.

"Go to her as if nothing is wrong…If you wish Lord Edward to greet another dawn, you will hold your tongue…and remember my beautiful one….you belong to me!" He hissed before pushing away from me roughly causing me to thump soundly against the wall, leaving me gasping for breath as he walked calmly into the room ahead of me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

**So many reviews about the last chapter, I just couldn't leave you waiting for long. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**A tale**

Chapter 17 (just a few more to go)

Edward's POV

I watch the doorway, knowing that Alice has called Bella in to speak with her. A moment passes before she appears…instantly I know something is wrong with my beloved. I don't have to have asked Jasper for her hand to know that the way she carries herself…usually so demurely, is now stiff and rigid.

I glance at her face…seeing tension. Her eyes are wide and moist…They look as if at any moment tears could pour forth over her dark lashes…obscuring the warmth of her brown eyes. The glowing embers I usually see there now look cold. What has happened in the few short moments we have been apart?

Isabella draws into the room…her gaze only upon Alice. My small sister looks tinier still beside her stately husband, but I am happy to see the color return to her cheeks., but even that joy is tempered with concern for the one I love.

Love….how can such a simple word cut so deeply…so indelibly into one's soul with pause? It has weakened me, and yet made me immeasurably stronger…I would do anything for her.

Alice raises a hand and beckons Isabella closer. She moves cautiously as if she is stepping on hot coals. Each step is slow and hesitant, her eyes darting about…never has she appeared so unsure. My eyes dart to Emmett's and I can see he too has noticed something is amiss. Emmett is my older brother….that fact alone has granted him a title above mine…but I know that his mind is cunning and wise, suiting him to such a position of power that I would never have been prepared for.

As Isabella reaches my sister, Alice requests that Emmett and I leave her and Isabella alone with Jasper. I will not do so unless Isabella agrees with the request, as she more than anything else has my fealty, even above the crown…she owns me as no other ever could.

I glance at her and see her nod her head slightly, and with that gesture I depart, refusing to go far. I distrust this place. It is a den of vipers and I will not have her bitten and poisoned by the venom that I see spewing forth. I post myself at the door and Emmett stays by my side, providing me with camaraderie as I await to be summoned into the chamber.

Bella's POV

I held my gaze to the floor as Edward left. The words of Sir James broiling in my mind, the juices of his threat making all of my other thoughts rancid with what he has said.

I take pause as Alice sits up. Her look is very serious. She studies me for a moment, but then holds a hand up as if asking me not to speak quite yet.

"I fear my husband may yet change the smile he gives me this day." Alice says softly. Jasper regards her with confusion and Alice lets loose the tale of what we have done…the way she found me…the title she has given me as his sister…the fact that Emmett is in on the falsehoods…even Edward's request to marry me. She lets it all pour forth as a cleansing spring shower, purging her soul before her husband.

The imposing man sits there at her side quietly as she falls silent…he does not speak a word…only shaking his head slightly. I see Alice's eyes widen with worry and she begins to wring her hands, but he covers them with his own, stilling them instantly. Where she is energy, he is calm…they are opposites…and yet they are one.

"What would you have done dear Alice…had I not shown this day?" Her husband asks her, still not looking at her or I. His voice gives nothing away.

"I would have continued on…I would not sit by and allow her to be wronged…it is unjust…she deserves everything that has been taken from her!" Alice said quietly, but firmly. Jasper then looks up at his wife…his eyes crinkling softly at the side as he reaches up to ruffle her hair.

"Whatever am I supposed to do with you? I swear if I was away long enough you would have attempted to change the world, dear one." He says softly, his eyes suddenly turning to me. They are not harsh, not speculative…they are merely observant.

"Isabella…is what Alice says true. Do you attest to me that James took your mother from her home...?" He asked. "Is he the reason you came to this place?"

I nod my head.

"Then I see no cause not to agree with my wife's decision…though I will have to rectify some of the things that have been said. Surely my parents will wonder how they assumed to have acquired another child through no knowledge of their own. I will have to make it known that you are like a sister…that my wife was mistaken. I shall act as your family as yours have passed on and that makes you for all purposes a sister to me. Are you prepared to accept Edward as your husband? I would not suggest you draw this out. I suggest a quick wedding…to make your position final…" Jasper went on, but I could not let his words continue without interruption.

"I can…not….marry Edward." I stuttered as tears fought to pour forth. He deserves more than I…and Sir James…he has threatened Edward's life…he has told me if I marry Edward…he will kill him…he wishes me for himself!" I whispered harshly allowing only Jasper and Alice to hear my torment.

Jasper's eyes widened and he rose to his feet, leaving Alice staring at me with her mouth opened in shock.

"This ends now!" Jasper said coldly, striding to the door.

He pulled it open and beckoned Edward inside with Emmett. They both followed him in silently. Edward's eyes sought mine…and I allowed mine to drop to the floor as Jasper returned to Alice's side.

"There are too many foul plans afoot to leave this any longer….Alice…Emmett…Isabella tell him…now!"

I crumpled to the floor onto my knees and Edward rushed to my side.

I did not wait for Alice to speak instead I allowed everything to escape from my heart where it had been so tightly held.

"Edward…my Lord….I am not what I seem…" I began unable to look at his face. He did not allow me to avoid his gaze though. His strong hand cupped my palm and lifted my face up to meet his own.

"I care too greatly for your life to keep this secret from you." I cried softly. "I am no Lady, milord. I am the servant you saved from a sound thrashing the day you arrived at the manor." I said crying as I watched his face grow still. His jaw slackened…his brow lifted in alarm…. "I cannot allow you to wish to marry me for something I am not." I whispered as the tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"Her mother was free born, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "James had her father killed so he could have a claim to her mother, and by extension her as a child. She may not be nobility, but she is noble." Alice blurted as Jasper hushed her.

I saw Edward turn his gaze to his Grace…and his mouth opened as his older brother nodded his head, an admission that he knew of the dupe. His hand fell from my face and lay against his knee from where he crouched at my side.

Somewhere deep inside I knew that I had to finish speaking before I lost the ability. I needed to tell him everything.

"Milord, I am sorry for deceiving you… I cannot do so any longer…nor can I place your life at risk. Sir James has set his sights on me, informing me that he will claim your life if you seek a union with me. I cannot let you consider feelings for me when you have been greatly deceived. I am not worthy…I am afraid that I will be forced into the same life as my mother before me….." I reached up to unclasp the necklace that still was bound around my neck…the token of his love…the love he thought he felt for a Lady who did not exist.

I lay it in his palm, gently curling his finger around it as I thanked him for showing me such kindness and adoration.

He sat silently for a moment, his fingers tightening around the necklace before his eyes darted up to my face once more. Surprising me with the emotions I saw there.

"Do you not wish to wear a token of my feelings for you?" He asked softly.

I could not respond…what did he mean?

"I gave this gift to you as a token of my love….do you not wish to wear it?" He asked again, his voice seemed roughened.

"I don't…I don't understand Milord…you gave this gift to a Lady…a Lady you thought was to be your wife…not to a lowly servant who has no right to even speak with you." I said softly. He did not respond for a moment, but when he did I was thankful I was already on the floor.

"I gave this to the woman who agreed to be my wife…are you telling me you are not she?" He asked louder this time.

"I…what I mean is…" I looked over at Alice whose face was a radiant smile, tears were also streaming down her face….

"You mean yes!" Alice "He does not care Bella…you silly girl. Do you not understand it is you he wants and not a ridiculous title?" She groaned as she continued to smile.

Edward continued to look at me, but now a smile began to turn at the corner of his mouth.

"Does she speak truly?" I asked softly…so quiet that I hoped only he would her.

"Indeed, she does. Do I get an answer?" He asked smiling more widely now.

"What about Sir James? He said he would kill you…that he would make it look accidental…that." I could not finish for Edward suddenly had his lips pressed to mine in a kiss so tender I thought I'd died from the sheer joy of it. My first kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Edward said with a soft chuckle once he pulled away and I was silent. I could only reply by nodding my head.

"Well then…Emmett…do you think the good friar would be up for late night visitors?" Edward asked briskly as he rose to his feet and helped me to regain my own.

"I believe he would not be disagreeable if we were to pay him a visit on this lovely evening. Shall we go for an evening ride?" Emmett asked with nonchalance.

"I think it would be a lovely evening for a ride." Jasper replied with a conniving smile. "Let us ready the horses."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Edward's POV

I felt the cool air of the evening as it caressed my face. It was not yet dark, but you could feel the difference in the air as twilight descended upon us. I nudged Apollo's sides with my heels, urging him to step up his pace to cover more ground. I could see the sweat on his withers, but I knew he could handle the added speed without getting winded. I tightened my hands on the reins, and could not help but smile as I felt my forearms enclose around Isabella's form as my arms adjusted with my change of grip on the leather straps.

She was really here…in my arms…nestled safely against my chest, about to become my wife. I was torn between the highest of highs, knowing that she would be mine before the sun rose to greet the dawn tomorrow, and the lowest of lows as I thought about how Sir James had threatened her in his attempt to wrest her from my heart. The very thought made my heart beat wildly in my chest.

He had played on the love she had felt for me, using cruel fear that impacted her far more than he had known by threatening to take my life as he had done to her father when she was a child. What a brave child she must have been, and how brave she was to tell me the truth. The lie had hurt, but only for the fact that she had been afraid to tell me. Her willingness to sacrifice herself for my welfare had soothed away the hurt and only made me love her more.

I recalled the admiration I had already felt for Isabella, seeing the way she held herself, and the manner with which she communicated with those who I had seen serve her. She had been kind and respectful to everyone. Those mannerisms and her very gentle nature, her willingness to protect others from feeling the same pain she had only drawn my heart closer to hers.

I could hear the pounding beat of the horses the accompanied me on either side. Phineaus, Emmett's large gray, was keeping a steady pace, but the beast continuously attempted to grasp bites of greenery anytime our pace slowed. Japed rode a dashing bay steed, its powerful form had no trouble carrying him and the small form of my sister Alice. Jasper gave it its head to keep up with the pace that I had set and the animal seemed to enjoy the run, jauntily stepping its feet high in the air.

I took in the expressions on the face of everyone I could see. I could not see Isabella's face as she was tucked closely into my chest, but I felt her arms grasping my own, and the way her frame relaxed against mine, and I prayed that she was as excited as I for our union.

Emmett rode on with great skill born of many years in the saddle. His face was relaxed as he focused on being on with his mount. Jasper was smiling widely, his jovial expression matching that of his wife. The two really were perfectly suited to one another. In them I saw a union that was blessed many times over, they were blessed with love, admiration and respect…I could only pray that we would be as lucky. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Isabella and I were so well suited…she was very much like myself, determined and faithful to a fault.

I smiled as I realized that tonight would be our wedding night! I was not ignorant to a woman's form, but I had, as of yet, never been with a woman to experience the carnal pleasures. I was unsure if Isabella had been forced into giving her purity, but I was not about to cause her distress by asking her. I only knew that from this day forth she would be mine and would never be forced into anything ever again.

Down the road I could see the small cross that adorned the top of the small church we sought. The very place I had first seen my beloved only days ago. Imagine that a fortnight ago I had had no idea that my life was soon to change forever. If I had known I would have come even sooner, awaiting my fate with a smile and an open heart. However at this moment I could not regret any past action, for it had all served to bring me here, to the woman who held my heart in the delicate palm of her hand.

I loosened the reins as we drew near, and felt the responding change in Apollo's pace. He slowed minutely, extending his lengths, yet decreasing his speed. I leaned forward to give him a gentle thump on the neck and smiled as Isabella turned her face to look at me as I moved.

She watched me and reached out her small hand to imitate my actions, her palm stroking the giant beasts sweaty side as if he were made of glass. I moved my hand to encompass hers, applying pressure to the stroke she gave him, helping her fingers massage into the solid flesh of his neck.

"He will feel your touch more acutely if you apply pressure. He is all muscle and can withstand a more assertive stroke" I explained as her deep brown eyes gazed up at me. The feeling of her hand against mine, moving together only served to cause my heart to hammer away with excitement, and my groin to throb mercilessly at the feeling of her frame jostling against my own.

I shifted away slightly allowing my chest to press against her back more as my pelvis did less. She lifted her hands from the horse's damp flanks and then ran her fingers delicately over the backs of mine own causing me to shiver with pleasure at the sensations she caused.

I attempted to focus on guiding Apollo down the last bit of trail and into the small clearing of the small church. He seemed more than content to turn into the grass filed clearing, having cooled off as he walked. We had barely drawn into the yard when the friar we had met the day before appeared in the doorway to the yard.

He spied Emmett and bowed deeply.

"Good morrow, Your Grace! What brings you back this way so swiftly?" He asked as he rose to his feet and be began collecting water to fill the trough for the road weary animals.

"Well, good Friar. I came to ask you to wed these two young people. I would be personally indebted to you if you would sanctify their union." Emmett responded in the most official tone I had ever heard him use before as he dismounted and hobbled his horse..

"A wedding!" The friar responded in surprise. "When would you like the ceremony performed?" He asked curiously.

"I think this very evening would be the best day. This day has been full of blessings for our family, and what better time than a cool summer's eve under a starlit sky to join two in love in God's most holiest of unions?" Emmett said with a smile. "I bring Lord Jasper Whitlock and myself to stand as witnesses that the union is consented to by the Crowns representatives." He added.

This news caused the friar to smile broadly.

"If you will just give me a moment to prepare…?" The friar asked, eyeing Isabella and myself. I nodded and he moved quickly off to get whatever he would require to have on hand. Alice, now on her feet with Jasper who was tending to his own horse, began to scamper around the small clearing gathering blooms and blossoms as she twisted them into a small bouquet.

She then handed the wild array of flora to Isabella who lifted them to her nose and inhaled deeply, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. Alice turned and began to gather more flowers, twisted and twining them together before she ran over to Isabella and placed a small circlet of flowers on her head.

The blooms nestled into Isabella's dark tresses, giving her the air of a Faerie Queen surrounded by the beauty of spring. Though she was far more lovely than any fairy goddess could have hoped to be. I looked upon her and moved my hand into the inside pocket of my riding cloak. Feeling the small circle of gold that I had hidden in there as we had slipped away from Welshford.

This was a ring that my mother had worn when she was courted by our father. I had been given it when I reached the age of seventeen when my parents had been seeing me off on a journey overseas. I had been distressed at the idea of leaving home and my mother had given it to me, prompting me to take it on my adventure with me, as one never knew where love might abound. It would seem she had been correct as now I was thankful that I had carried it for these past two years.

The friar returned with a worn book in hand and asked Isabella and I to join him as he began to read, talking of love and commitment. I let his words flow over me as I stood holding her hands in mine, squeezing them every time the friar read a phrase that I felt described my love and devotion. Her deep brown eyes never left my face as first I then she were asked to repeat the words he spoke.

The moon shone down upon us as the Friar announced us to our small gathering as husband and wife, also known as Lord and Lady Edward Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

The weight of the golden metal around the third finger of my left hand was unfamiliar. It was foreign and new and exciting. I had barely been able to contain my emotions as Edward slipped it onto my finger as he vowed to love, shelter and protect me. Each word sloughing away years of fear and pain. I would never have to be at the mercy of someone's hands again. My only tie was my love to Edward and these words that bound me to his gentle soul in the eyes of God for the rest of my given life and any existence we may have in the hereafter.

He looked so handsome as his hair swayed slightly on the gentle summer's breeze. The light of the stars illuminated his every feature as he repeated the words the Friar said and then suddenly his arms were around me and his lips pressed feverishly against mine as we were announced as husband and wife.

Husband…that word made my heart swell with pride and nervousness. I knew that a wife had duties. To please her husband…to fill his bed and bear his children…to keep his home. I had never done any of those tasks before…and yet all I could think of was the small child I had envisioned when Mary-Alice and I had discussed the topic of children and somehow the nervousness ebbed away. For some reason I knew that Edward would be as gentle and loving with any children I bore to him as he was to me…and that gave me such indelible hope that pushed my remaining fears away.

Not to say I did not have concerns…I knew that there would be pain for me this evening…but that pain was a necessary evil to allow me to conceive children. I was more than willing to bear the pain in order to offer Edward the greatest gift I could…his own child. I was not afraid of the pain…well not too afraid, what I was worried about was that I would displease my new husband.

I had heard many women speak about men and their ways in bed. It seemed to bring them great pleasure…I was not sure if I was able to give Edward that pleasure as I had no idea how the coupling came about. I knew the general idea that a males manhood would sunder my maidenhead causing the woman to bleed if she was pure. I did not relish the bleeding, but I'd had my fair share of injuries and I knew that I would survive.

I simply did not understand how a man and a woman moved together to accomplish this task. Was there something I should do? Would Edward guide me….Perhaps he knew about these things…for didn't most men? I had so many thoughts and question. The only thing that kept my mouth still was the memories of my talks with Mary-Alice. She had talked about how much she enjoyed her unions with her husband. Surely if they brought her pleasure…I might feel the same? Only time would answer these questions.

Instead of allowing my mind to traipse off, I focused on the nearness of the man who was my husband. I was curled against his side, our kiss having ended much to my dismay. But I was so close I could smell the faint, yet pleasurable scent of leather from his skin. It was sharp scent was balanced by a sweet tang…perhaps sweet grass or hay…but combined it was a heady aroma and I wished to lean into him to inhale greedily of its bouquet.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not realize our friends and family were bidding us goodnight. I focused more closely on the conversation to realize that they were headed back to Welshford to finish up the dealings they had there, as well as to keep an eye on Sir James, lest he attempt any trouble. We were to stay here for the evening and to wait for them to join us the next evening.

The men clapped each other on the back and Alice and I embraced quickly as she wished me luck and told me how happy she was that now we truly were sisters. Her words only served to make my smile wider for in all the exhilaration I had forgotten that very fact.

Our family mounted their steeds and rode off slowly, not bothering to rush their mounts, leaving Edward and I with the Friar. The man was smiling and pleasant as he apologized for only having the humblest of accommodations to offer us on the night of our wedding, but Edward assured him that whatever he shared with us would be perfect. I did not care if all he had to offer us was a pile of hay as I had spent many a night in far less comfortable accommodations in my past.

We followed as the rotund man led us into the small church, it was lit by candles and they made the place seem warm and mysterious. He led us through the small kitchen area that I had seen on my first visit with Edward's brother. The Friar stopped and prepared a lantern before he continued through a rough hewn doorway into a small passageway.

The light shone brightly in the dark passage way as we followed the kindly man into the darkness. I could not help but to press myself tightly to Edward's side as his arm encircled my shoulders to keep me secure. We stopped suddenly when the Friar did, and he turned to the wall as he drew out a set of brass keys. Searching through them carefully he selected one before using it to unlock a door that was set into the wall.

The door opened inwards to the room and the Friar stepped in so we would be able to see. Once inside he set about lighting a sconce on the wall as well as a few candles that were placed on a small table inside the room. He turned to us, and promised to bring food that he would leave outside our door lest we become hungry through the night.

Edward bid him goodnight as I inclined my head. I did not wish to seem rude, but I was trying to look around the small room. To the right was a single small window that allowed the moonlight to cascade into the room. This window was directly over a large bed with a thick looking mattress set over the rope ties strung from the bed frame. The bed looked warm and welcoming with a quilted blanket as well as what appeared to be feather pillows. Across the room was a small table with two chairs near a fire place and against one wall there was a small side table with a chamber pot beneath it and a pitcher of water and a bowl on top to be easily accessed. I could not have imagined a cozier place. It was warm and had everything one would need to be comfortable.

I turned around and saw Edward watching me intently, his jade eyes dark in the dimly lit room. I did not want to be a wife that displeased her husband and so I stepped towards him. As I closed in on him, his hands rose up to rest on my shoulders and without a word he drew me to him. First he cradled me against him pressing soft kisses against my temple and then my brow. I felt my face flame with pleasure at his touch and could not keep myself from turning my face upward in hopes that his lips would meet mine once again, and I was not disappointed.

His hand drifted to the back of my neck as he cradled my face in his hands. That moment was when the truth hit me…he would never ever hurt me or misuse me and now he was mine forever. The thought drove me to action and I allowed my hands to clutch at his jerkin as his mouth moved against mine. I felt his body step closer to mine and felt the solid shape of his manhood beneath the fabric of his clothes and the sensation of it, and the desire it showed that he had for me caused me to gasp.

As my mouth opened he took my lower lip into his mouth suckling it lightly. The feelings it brought forth caused a strange tingling between my thighs and I felt a dampness gather there. My body was reacting in many unfamiliar ways and though they alarmed me I didn't wish to stop.

I felt Edward's arms wind around me as they lowered from my neck and they gently caressed my body along the sides of my bodice causing me to inhale sharply in pleasure. I felt his fingers brush along the lacings of my bodice and as they did they brushed across the curve of my breasts causing the wetness between my thighs to increase.

I allowed my head to fall back as the sensations washed over my body causing me to tingle and quiver. Edward pulled me impossibly closer so my hands were trapped between us, but it did not frighten me. Instead I relished being so close to him that I actually felt his manhood jump! I moved to step back in my surprise but as I shifted to the heels of my feet Edward lowered one arm until it was beneath my buttocks and swept me off of the ground into his arms.

He did not speak as his lips continued to taste my skin and I wondered if his skin would taste as delicious as his lips. As I pondered that fact and tried to summon the courage to kiss along the lines of his jaw I felt Edward move forward and at a glance I realized he was taking me to the bed.

He lowered me slowly to the mattress, pausing from his kisses to look at me…his cool green eyes seemed to blaze like an inferno.

"Isabella…I…I do not wish to hurt you….please tell me if I do so…I have never…never wished to…ever before.." He said softly. Was it possible that he knew as little as I? I lifted my arms to him, not wanting to see the distress in his eyes. I allowed my hands to find the ties that bound his cloak around his shoulders and I pulled at them, loosening them so it fell away.

"I have never either Milord…my…Edward….let us discover it together." I whispered hoping that he would see my desire to please him, and that he would know what a good wife I wanted to be.

I heard Edward inhale sharply and worried I had displeased him, but I did not worry long as he murmured that he loved me before letting his lips return to my skin as his hands moved to loosen the ties of my dress. I attempted to breathe deeply as my garment began to slip down over my shoulders revealing the thin fabric of the shift underneath. I swallowed thickly…our clothes had to be removed for this night to continue.

I lowered my arms and let the dress slide down them and slid them out allowing the fabric to pool at my waist. I needed to take a moment and so shifted myself up and onto my knees. I reached for Edward knowing that if my fingers were busy helping him then I would calm down.

I loosened the material of his jerkin and he helped me slide it off before lifting the loose fabric of his shirt over his head. Gone was any thought of being calm as I looked over the naked planes of his chest…the way the muscles coiled and stretched with his every movement reminded me of a wild animal, all power and sinew.

Edward loomed over me, bare from the waist up. He knelt before me on the bed and shook off his boots before turning back to me and gently removing the low bots that I wore. After removing them his hands slid up my legs under the thin material of the shift until they brushed against the bare skin of my thighs where the braies folded upwards to create an undergarment. The feel of his hands against my skin near one of the most intimate parts of my body caused my skin to rise into small bumps, as if it were gooseflesh.

Edward's hands descended and rose once more outside of my clothing. As they moved he did as well leaning further over me until I needed to recline to see what he would do next. As I lay back on the soft bed Edward pulled my outer dress down, leaving me only in my shift and braies. His hands then descended to the hem of my shift and his eyes flitted to mine as he softly asked if I would allow him to remove the garment.

I nodded my approval and felt my heart pounding in my chest as his hands raised the linen up the length of my body, over my thighs and torso, over my chest that constricted deliciously as the cool evening air caressed my heated skin, until at last he had removed it entirely.

We now matched, both of us revealed to the other save for one last piece of clothing. I was not brave enough to reach for Edward and so I did the only thing I could. I reached down and pulled on the drawstring that held the braies in place, loosening it. With that done I lifted my hips slightly and pushed the fabric down revealing myself to him in the nude and hoping he approved of what he saw.

He did not move from his place…I could see his eyes moving up and down, back and forth as they roved over my body but after a moment I became fearful that he did not like what he saw and raised my arms to cover myself. My limbs had just begun to hide my exposed flesh when he returned to action, grasping my arms gently before easing them away from my flesh once more. Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes as my emotions began to overwhelm me, but before they began to fall in earnest he spoke.

"You are beautiful beyond words, Isabella. I cannot help but admire your beauty and that fact that you have given yourself to me. It truly seems as if this is all a dream... If I move will I awaken and find that I am alone again? Are you only an apparition…a taunting of everything I ever wished for and desired?" He whispered softly.

I shook my head at his words, my hands reaching for him of their own volition as my voice replied in answer.

"If I am but a dream than truly this is the most glorious delusion. I pray you to move so we both may know if this is all a reverie or if this precious moment is as authentic as it seems."

That seemed to waken both us into motion. Edward lowered himself down upon me kissing me brazenly as his hand gently moved over my chest, and without thought my legs parted to grant him a place closest to me. I felt the hardness of him directly against the mound between my legs and I could not hold back the sounds that slipped from my mouth as I tried to utter his name.

"Mmmmm, Edward." I breathed out rapidly, light headed with pleasure. I felt his body pulse against mine and the sensation caused me to lift my hips against him. My movement caused him to hiss and murmur my name. The feel of his harness against me made my stomach flutter and I did not try to stop myself from doing it a second time.

Edward slipped away from me suddenly and I watched as he loosed his leggings and they fell to the ground. For the first time I saw him in his full form…and he was beautiful…and rather large. Between his legs was a sprinkling of hair…not as thick or curly as I had over my womanhood, but still dark. Amidst the hair was a thick rod that seemed to be made of solid stone, except that it moved as he did, swaying with each step and motion.

I was not able to look long for Edward returned to nestle between my thighs once more and the feel of his unleashed manhood against my own heated core was indescribable.

"Isabella you feel so warm…so incredible." Edward whispered as his lips made their way down my throat over my collar bone. I felt his hands reach up to the underside of my breasts and then I felt them move over the swelling roundness to fondle the hard peaks that had formed from his touches. He was touching my breasts and yet I distinctly felt every touch he made to them between my thighs. In response to the pulsing sensations I lifted my hips against him once more.

The friction caused by his solid length sliding against my centre caused me to roll back my eyes in delight. His response was to push into me more fully, lifting his own pelvis before rocking back against my centre. I began to feel a buildup of sensations inside my lower abdomen…a tension that became stronger and stronger with each time his manhood slid fluidly against me.

Suddenly I felt myself become unraveled in his arms. My head fell back and I moaned aloud, whispering his name like a prayer. As my body contracted and pulsed from somewhere deep inside. I felt Edward tighten his hold against me and his length paused in its thrusting motions. As he held my sweaty form against his own.

I felt my body overcome with a sense of serenity as the waves of pleasure calmed. I looked down upon my husband…now my lover, and saw his need. His eyes held trepidation as he studied me, but I raised a hand to push hair away that had fallen into his eyes and I nodded to him granting him permission for whatever was to come next.

Edward shifted slightly onto one arm supporting his powerful frame and with the other he caressed my cheek against his palm before trailing his fingers down the curve of my throat, between the valley of my breasts and across the cooling expanse of flesh that made up my torso. His fingers dipped into my navel for a moment tracing its outline before continuing downward until they slipped into my now dampened curls and caressed the still sensitive flesh there.

I held still wanting to jump as his finger explored me, but I did no such thing. He gently used his fingers to open my flesh and stroke my core, making me rise to him once more, surprised at the renewal of pleasure that I felt. His hands then moved from my body to his own as he took his length in hand and lined it up with the very area he had set alight.

I stilled my hips as his eyes gazed over me and with a deep breath he moved his hips slowly forward. I felt his intrusion immediately…it was uncomfortable…but did not hurt as I had imagined. I still did not move, but became less fearful of the pain I had heard tales of. I began to relax and felt Edward move his hips forward once more. This time the pain flared up inside me. I felt a quick surge of burning as he moved deeper inside me.

I had been foolish to imagine it was as easy as I had thought. I inhaled deeply and tried not to cry out. I felt Edward still and his eyes rose to meet mine. I saw concern there and grasped onto that to help bear through the pain.

"Are you alright, Love…shall I stop…I am hurting you…?" He questioned softly. I did not reply as I took in the concern there, but beneath it I saw and felt within my body his desire to proceed and so I shook my head.

I saw him hesitate for a moment, but the pain eased somewhat and I shifted beneath him to see how it felt. I heard him moan and with that sound he pushed forth once more, his motion yielded for a moment inside of me before I felt my body give way and accept him as he seated himself fully within me, his body flush against mine.

The pain flared again…as did the burning, a little more intensely in fact…but this time I knew it too would fade. I encouraged him to continue by running my feet up over the backs of his legs as I allowed my hands to grip his shoulders tightly.

With my response Edward began to withdraw and I feared he was pulling away from me but he moved once more seating himself again, and this time I felt no pain, only a slight ache. This was the beginning of a dance between us. Edward would push and pull against my body…each movement slow and precise until not only did the pain disappear…but the pleasure I felt before returned threefold.

Each time Edward withdrew from me his length rubbed against me causing my back to bend with joy. When he buried himself within me I felt complete and my body quivered. We murmured our love to one another amidst the motions of our bodies. I began to notice that Edward's motions became more stilted, and his breathing increased as his hands tightened and grasped on either side of my head.

With each forward thrust he moaned my name in my ear, alighting my body and heart with desire. I felt my body begin to tense up once more and realized this must be the pleasure Alice spoke of between a man and a woman…if only I had known how wonderful it could be. My body began to gyrate against him, rising to meet each movement, no matter how erratic it was. The tension I had felt before seemed centered between my thighs, even more powerfully than before and with one last motion I felt my eyes clench as I was overcome with euphoria once more.

His name fell off my lips like the cry of a bird, I voiced it to the thatched ceiling, and with one final surge forward I felt Edward's body swell and jolt inside of me as he cried my name in his own ecstasy.

I collapsed back against the bed and its now tousled covers and I felt my body overcome with drowsiness. I could hardly move, but felt Edward lift himself off of me in order to shift so he lay beside me. He gently turned me onto my side as he curled himself against my back wrapping his muscular arms around me, holding me close to him.

"Thank you, my Love…Thank you forgiving yourself to me…I never imagined that anything could be so remarkable…so absolutely astounding…I have never felt so…so complete." He said softly to me as he held me in his embrace. His words echoed my own thoughts.

"I wish I had known how wonderful it would be...I would have worried less." I told him honestly. I heard him yawn and felt my own weariness cause me to falter in my wits as I tried to speak once more.

"Rest well, Milord…my Edward." I quickly corrected myself only to hear him chuckle slightly.

"Rest well, my Isabella." He replied as my eyes drifted shut, his words causing a smile to spread across my lips as I let sleep claim me for the night.

**A/N**

**I am not sure how this suddenly turned into a daily update, but enjoy it while it lasts….and for those of you who keep asking for longer chapters…I hope this fit the bill. Please review….it might make me type faster…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

*****I did not wait to get back this chapter because I really wanted to post it for you, so any mistakes are my own fault!******

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

I woke up to the gentle sounds of birds chirping outside. Their songs were joyful and pleasant on my ears. I blinked my eyes and found the room dimly lit by the pale light of early dawn. I lay unmoving as I enjoyed the sights and smells that surrounded me. I was warm…pleasantly so, not over heated. I found the scent of berries and flowers surrounded me….the scent of Isabella, and my previously flaccid shaft stirred quickly to life as I realized the warmth that surrounded me was Isabella's soft form curled into my side.

I glanced down and saw her face, soft with sleep and the freedom from ones consciousness, surrounded by wave upon wave of her silky mahogany hair and I marveled at her. How had I found this diamond in the rough? Hearing from Alice about what had been done to her, and why she had been hiding under the guise of age and filth tore my heart in two. It only took a single breath to decide I did not care where she originated from, I had decided to make sure her mine and to ensure her life bore no more fears from things I could control.

I could control James….I had already decided that if he so much as attempted to present himself anywhere near my presence that I would run the man through with my blade. We had found more than enough proof that he was stealing wealth from the Crown, and the fact that he threatened my life in an attempt to steal the woman I loved only added copious amounts of salt to the already festering wound.

She was far more precious than anything he had stolen from our Sovereign. Jewels…grain…livestock…wealth…all were replaceable, but she was not. Just thinking about the threat he had uttered to her…that he had said she was his was enough to cause my breathing to increase with suppressed rage. There was only one way to calm myself. I turned slightly onto my side and wrapped my arms around her small, supple frame. I could feel my body respond even more as it brushed against her soft skin, but I just had to be closer.

I held her to the curve of my neck as I buried my nose into her hair and breathed deeply, allowing her aroma to both calm and further excite me. I felt my body tense up with desire, and then I felt movement against the stiffness of my length. Isabella moved in my arms, her face looking up at me as my body pulsed again with desire for her. Her sleepy eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in a beautifully round 'O' as she felt my desire against her. Her mouth suddenly closed and she lowered her eyes as her skin flushed a beautiful rose in the pale light. I moved my hand under her chin and raised it in order to place my lips against hers in a kiss of love and longing.

She did not hesitate to respond to my insistent lips, opening her mouth slightly to welcome me as I tasted her flesh. My kisses became more ardent as she responded feverishly, her hands roving over my shoulders and into my hair. I rolled us over and found myself in the position of worship that I had been in the night before.

I could not help but be amazed at the way our bodies naturally aligned, fitting together seamlessly. I had been worried last night that I would fumble, and cause her displeasure, but her body responded to my every touch, her sounds and movements drawing pleasure from me in return. The worry I felt at my inexperience seemed unfounded, especially as my length slid against her warm slick flower this morning, aligning itself as if there was no other place it belonged.

Her thighs opened wider for me as she sighed contentedly and slid her legs over the backs of my calves, attempting to draw me closer still. There was only one way to be closer than I currently was. This time I need not need my shaking hands to guide me…my body knew where home was…and it would never forget the pleasure it's home gave it.

I arched my back and slowly pressed forward, not wanting to hurt her as I had last night, though I knew it had been inevitable at that time. I felt the tightness of her body as it permitted me entry, and the way the delicious heat of the core of her body warmed me. I felt her tense slightly, but she did not complain, and so I slowed, wanting her to know I would be gentle.

Her body eased slightly and I gently pushed forward, seeking to meld us together…to cause the delicious friction between our bodies that had ignited into the fire of love and passion that had caused us both to burn in ecstasy.

I heard Isabella moan and felt her body rise up to mine as I began to move in the steps of the dance we had learned together just the night before…steps I would never forget for as long as I lived. I felt her body flutter around mine and she panted, her soft, warm breaths fanning against my ear as I pressed my brow against her collar bone. As I moved I felt the soft flesh of her breasts move against my skin and I allowed my tongue to flick out and taste one of her rosy, peaked nubs.

The response to that small action was colossal. Her body locked down around mine as tightly as if it were gripped in the vice of a blacksmith. Her head snapped backwards, revealing her porcelain skinned throat stretched tightly as my name escaped her lips, part as a word…and part as a scream of pleasure as her body contracted around mine.

I could not help but thrust deeply until my eyes closed and I peaked in the intense pleasure that came from joining with my wife. I felt my body throb within her as it released my very essence deep inside her, and I found myself wondering if our union had perchance started the stirrings of a child within her lovely form.

I stilled within her, not wishing to withdraw quite yet then let a hand gently lower to her flat abdomen, stroking it reverently. I glanced at her face and saw her deep brown eyes watching me, her face relaxed and smiling as she did so. Isabella reached up and brushed my hair away from my face as my fingers traced indistinct patterns around her navel.

"My husband…" she said in a whisper…" What are you thinking that has your face so serene?" She asked as she stroked her soft fingers along my cheek, her gaze tender.

"I am just imagining your body blossoming with our child…and wondering if our joining may have been blessed..." I responded, feeling my ears redden as I admitted such thoughts to her. Her gaze never wavered as she looked at me, and I saw her smile widen until her face was as radiant as a summers day.

"I will be so proud to shelter our child within my body…to feel it grow strong…I cannot help but hope that our love has created a little one…" She replied, her face flushing with pleasure.

I felt my body begin to grow anew at the thought of our joining, and my wife felt the change in my body as well. However before I could act I heard a commotion outside our door.

"Edward?" Edward?" The familiar voice of my brother called out. I looked at Isabella, whose face showed alarm, and I kissed her lightly as, reluctantly, I withdrew from her heat, pulling the covers over us as I replied.

"Emmett? What has happened...why have you returned so soon?" I questioned loudly as I reached for my clothing to dress as rapidly as possible. I pulled Isabella's clothing up for her as well, saddened at the idea of her covering her form from my covetous eyes, but knowing that she must for propriety's sake.

"Sir James and his men rode out this morning…Lady Victoria did not know where they were headed, but the stable lad said it seemed as if they were going on a stag hunt, for they were well armed. I fear he may have noticed your absence…that he may be planning a hunt of an entirely different kind." Emmett replied gravely from the other side of the wooden door.

I saw fear flash over Isabella's face as she heard Emmett's words, and I stopped, half dressed to embrace her and to reassure her that we had no reason to fear him, that he was the one who should feel fear. My words and caresses brought her comfort and I saw he shoulders relax slightly as she continued dressing.

Once we were both dressed I opened the door to meet a very grim looking Emmett, very nearly tripping over a wooden tray that held two bowls of some sort of stew…long since gone cold through the night..I tried not to be embarrassed as I imagined the friar overhearing our coupling as he delivered the supper he had promised. I followed Emmett to the small kitchen then sat at his side and listened as he described the mysterious way Sir James had departed. I did so while holding Isabella in my arms in part to held dissuade her fears, and in part to have her as close to me as possible. After much discussion we decided that upon the arrival of Jasper and Alice that we men would depart, leaving our ladies in the care of the friar so we could seek James out and seek retribution if possible.

It was at this moment that Emmett's real reason for his extreme worry came out.

"Jasper and Alice will be a bit slower in arriving. They have packed the carriage and are leaving as we speak…they have an unexpected guest in tow." He explained quietly as I held Isabella close upon seeing the intense sadness that was reflected in his eyes.

"A guest? Who?" I questioned intently, waiting for his reply.

"A girl…a woman…her name is Rose."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

My eyes widened at the name that came from his Grace, Emmett's lips. I could not prevent myself from repeating it out loud.

"Rose!" I said…my voice must have portrayed my shock for his Grace turned on me at once.

"Do you know of her?" He asked, his eyes became dark and his voice turned raspy in its timbre.

"Your Grace…" I began slowly, only to have Edward's brother interrupt me.

"Emmett, Isabella. My name is Emmett. You are family and should address me as such. I am just a man, and it is as a man I ask you…Do you know Rose?" He requested in a rush of words.

"I know of a Rose." I replied softly. "I am unsure if the person of whom we speak in one in the same." I explained.

"Is she as lovely as the flower that bears her name?" Emmett whispered softly, and yet I heard him.

"She is…as fair and bright. With hair the color of golden wheat….." I responded to the question I was not sure he meant me to hear. His eyes rose to mine and I saw the lines of worry there. He looked haggard.

"I believe our Rose in indeed one in the same….why is she coming…Did she decide to leave…to run?" I asked, almost giddy at the idea of Rose escaping the horrors of Welshford. I watched Emmett as I waited for his response, but I did not expect what happened next. The large powerful man slumped his head down on the table and covered his face with his large hands.

"She cannot run…she can barely stand!" He said in a voice that shook with many emotions…anger, worry, fear.

"I do not understand…?" I said softly, feeling Edward's arms wrap around me. Without even realizing it I was leaning against him for support. Emmett took a deep breath and lifted his head, squaring his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair, reminding me very much of his brother in that moment.

"When we arrived back at the Manor last evening, we were met by Lady Victoria. She was irritating as always complaining about the way we had run off, but as the hostess of the house we had to be polite and so we sat and partook of victuals. Sir James was supposed to appear, but he never showed his face. Shortly afterwards we bid the Lady of the house goodnight and retired to our chambers." Emmett explained.

"I had only just lit my table side lamp when Jasper arrived at my door knocking on it firmly. He looked very angry and he requested my assistance, explaining that Alice was stricken with grief….I did not understand what he meant at the time, though I knew she mustn't be hurt as Jasper would be beside himself as well with no one but he or I to save face to." He continued.

"When we arrived at their chambers, they ushered me into the dressing room and there was a woman…Rose on the floor…." He stopped for a moment, breathing deeply a few times before he started speaking once more.

"She lay on the floor…unmoving…her body hardly covered…but what you could see was covered in bruises…and drying…blood…I have never seen someone so thoroughly abused….I…We…thought she was dead….but when we went to move her she must have regained some consciousness…she began to hit me!" He said his eyes widening as he retold it…it was as if he was reliving the very moment again and I could see the surprise on his face, and perhaps even a little bit of admiration.

"She hit and tried to kick, though she was really too injured to do much it did not stop her from trying. Alice came to aid me, and when she did the girl stopped her thrashing long enough to look at me and she spoke." Emmett said.

"What did she say to you?" I asked my hand now pressed to my heart as I picture the brave Rose, bloodied and injured. I wanted to cry for her.

"She said…'You're not him!" Then she passed out on the floor. Jasper and I carried her to the bed and we took shifts tending to her throughout the night. Occasionally she woke, sometimes saying nothing…other times crying out for help until she saw her surroundings and calmed. We did not learn much save for the fact that her name was Rose, and that she was attacked…and even those facts she did not give willingly. The attack was obvious from her ripped garments and markings, but her name we learned from the fact that she seemed to mumble to herself as she slept." He explained with irritation and anger clear in his voice.

"Poor Rose!" I gasped as I realized what she must have been through. Surely Sir James had harmed her. Had he done so due to rage he felt for me? I turned towards Edward and tucked my face into his neck as he stroked my back, and in the safety of his embrace I allowed my tears to flow freely.

We waited for another hour or so until finally we heard the jingling of harness buckles in the distance. I raced out of the small church to watch as Jasper carefully steered the team of horses that pulled the wooden frame into the small field by the church. I noted that his mount was tied to the rear of the wagon, but I did not see Alice. Somehow I knew that she would be by Rose's side in the carriage. The moment it slowed enough to permit me to approach I seized the door and opened it climbing inside.

There was Alice hovering over the prone form of Rose. The young girl who had saved me…who had grown into the same fate as my mother due to her beauty and the desire she wrought from men just by existing. I met Alice's worried gaze and then turned to study Rose.

Her face was marred with angry purple swellings causing her cheek on one side to be distended and her bottom lip to be engorged. Her perfect features covered in various shades of bruising. I could see the scratches on her skin that had begun the early stages of healing. Her golden locks were smoothed back from her face and she would cringe every now and then as the carriage shifted beneath her.

I looked over at Alice and softly thanked her for saving Rose, the protector of my childhood. Alice tried to smile at my gratitude, but she couldn't, telling me not to thank her yet as she was not sure that Rose would survive. A sound at the door made me aware that the men had also convened at the wagon and I stepped out to allow them to carry her inside the church.

The Friar stood watching us sadly as we unloaded Rose from the wagon. I could hear his softly whispered prayers as he asked God to watch over the injured young woman who now resided under his roof. Emmett carried her form as if she weighed little more than a down pillow, and he settled her on bed that the friar offered.

I followed them immediately setting about getting water in order to ensure Rose had water to drink as well as so I could clean her wounds and tend to them so I could help her. If it hadn't been for her I probably would have been no better off…perhaps I would have even been dead already, killed by the merciless hands of a man who seemed to have no respect for life.

The men were anxious to head out to ensure that we were safe. We would stay only long enough for Rose to gain enough strength to travel. For now they were going to go and scout the area ensuring that James was indeed hunting with his men. They did not plan to be gone long but that did not prevent my heart from clenching in fear at the idea of Edward leaving my side while we were not yet far from Welshford.

We kissed our husbands goodbye, embracing them as tightly as we were able without actually embedding ourselves in their skin. I saw a flash of an unfamiliar emotion in Emmett's face as he watched his siblings and their loved ones prepare for their departure. He excused himself for a moment while we walked the men to their mounts and they saddled up. It was only a few moments before Emmett returned with a very determined look on his face, and quickly mounted his own horse, Phineas, who seemed much more staid than usual.

Alice stayed at my side. She was quiet and very unlike her usual self and awaited my every request to help Rose. Occasionally Rose would murmur aloud, and I quickly understood how Emmett had discovered her name as she would say small things such as 'Run, Rose, Run!', and don't let him touch you again, Rose.'

Every time she spoke her voice shook and her body trembled, but I knew from the way she squirmed away from the cool compress I used to wipe her face, and the way she fought me when I held a flagon of water to her lips that inside the battered shell was still the little spitfire that had scolded me as a child for putting myself in harm's way. I was determined to see her through this though and forced water and broth and an ifusion made from willow bark to ease her pain into her mouth in small sips and swallows.

A few hours later she stirred enough to look at me and when she did she studied me silently. Her eyes narrowing in on me as I bathed her wounds to keep them from festering.

"B…Bel-la?" She asked haltingly. I nodded my head smiling with her recognition. She paused and asked for help to relieve herself, which Alice and I set to doing. The fact that she was now lucid enough to talk boded well for her recovery.

We helped her back to bed and brought her water to wash with. She argued against our help, but we pressed on bathing her wounds again. We relented when she asked for us to give her cloths to cleanse all traces of the monster from her skin, and so we turned so she could tend to her areas of injury that lay beneath her clothes.

As midday passed into afternoon we were able to convince Rose to eat some bread and some sort of soup that the Friar had made. He apologized for the poor fare he had to offer, but we thanked him profusely for it. Rose managed to eat almost half of the offered sustenance, and with that we knew she was well on her way to recovering though the journey would be a long one.

****Here is a challenge for all of my readers. I will challenge myself to give you four chapters this week…if as many of the three hundred of you who have this story on alert attempt t review each one….Sound fair?**

**This is one….I am already preparing chapter 2 for this week….**

**Jen**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

My horse followed Emmett's through the high grass. The sun-dried stalks rustling against the high cut leather of my boots. The mood was grim as we plodded along. Jasper led the way, being far more familiar with tracking over rough terrain than Emmett and I.

I had never seen my brother as he was right now. He was silent, but not contemplating. His hands gripped the reins of his horse intently. Even his horse was behaving oddly, not roaming off course as he was prone to in his endless searching for morsels to eat. The two moved forward, the horse with his ears perked, attentive to any and every command of his rider…and the man watchful and brooding.

I gently nudged Apollo forward and he lengthened his strides to match those of the larger gray horse. I knew the concern that Emmett must be feeling. The look of the poor girl who had arrived this morning was appalling. To realize that, if Alice had not gone into her dressing room to retrieve something at the exact moment she had the poor girl might have died there, alone with no-one to care for her….it was just deplorable.

I shivered as I realized that had we not arrived at Welshford when we had…that could have been Isabella….Perhaps that the girl had been assaulted so harshly because that fiend that had laid his hands on her had been angered that he could not have my Isabella….I felt a wave of guilt and anger flood over me at the same time.

I glanced at my brother and saw his gaze was trained on the underbrush...perhaps looking for some sign that James and his men had passed this way.

"Should we journey so far west?" I asked slowly, hoping that my brother would respond.

"This is the trail the villagers we passed said Sir James tended to use on his hunts. There are large numbers of deer and stags to be had." Emmett replied coldly.

"And if Sir James is not hunting that sort of prey…?" I questioned thinking of his earlier worries.

"Then he will wish he had been…and that it had been the longest hunt he had ever journeyed on…for if I find that he is near, I will not hesitate to have him drawn and quartered…or better than that perhaps I should have him bound by his hands and feet then dragged behind Phineaus until he is dead." Emmett growled darkly.

"That would only have you questioned as to how the man died in your care….how would you explain that to the King?" Jasper interjected, his voice being the only one of reason amongst us.

"Perhaps I could say I slipped from the saddle and the animal took fright…" Emmett said, still grumbling in his anger.

"Phineaus galloping away at full speed with no rider to keep him moving is as unlikely as Mary-Alice wearing the same gown to three consecutive gatherings. He would not waste his energy…especially if there were grasses to eat nearby." Jasper said with a slight chuckle before he continued on.

"Moreover…if your life is not in immediate danger, you cannot in good faith lay a hand upon him before the King has had a chance to speak with him before a court." Jasper added. "For then you would be the guilty one."

"I am sure that King Eric, of York would easily be persuaded to see things from my view." Emmett grumbled, though it was obvious from his demeanor that he was calming somewhat and beginning to think with a more level head.

"Furthermore…would you not think that aside from the death sentence the King is sure to bestow upon Sir James for the fact that the man has been stealing funds directly from the Crown…that it would not be most satisfying to see him discomfited in front of his fellow men?"

I smiled widely as Jasper's word rang out. The truth was that a hearing would be most satisfying. I hoped to seek an audience with His Royal Highness King Eric, to plead the case of Isabella's parents. I wanted Sir James hung from the gallows for what he had done to my wife. It was not beneath me to play on the emotional ties that His Majesty had to my family.

He and my uncle had been milk brothers, playmates and friends. From infancy they had grown strong with the same milk nourishing their bodies from the same wet nurse, then being from affluent families as well as so close in age made them ideal playmates and then sparring partners as they grew. Our families were very close, and I hoped to mention the fact that he had threatened my life as well. I was sure these facts would not go unheeded by our noble King.

We continued speaking about what we would do once we came across the dishonorable man and his followers as we rode along. The sun was now much higher overhead, making us aware that it was well past midday. Jasper and I kept my brother focused by getting him to talk about the young woman who had him so riled up. At first he was unable to put his thoughts into words…but soon they found a voice and came forth.

"She tried to fight me, Edward." Emmett explained. I was not sure why this fact made him so fixated on the woman, but he continued. "She was pale…on the threshold of death's door, even…and yet she found the will to lash out at me to protect herself. I find her intriguing…To be so brave…so full of will that she overcame the weakness her body was feeling in order to try and keep me at bay…It leaves me without apt words to describe it." He said.

"It was as if she was an angel fighting off the very demons of hell…" He murmured quietly. I did not reply as I was sure he had not realized that I would hear his words. I pulled my reins off to one side, guiding Apollo to move off to the left, allowing Emmett room to think.

We continued to ride along, spreading out wider and wider as we searched for signs. I found my thoughts wandering to the night before…and this morning…and the pleasure my wife had brought me. I had been thankful that I had been able to share in such a pure moment of love with her. The very way her milky skin felt against my hips…the way she moved beneath me….it only served to make it harder to focus on the task at hand.

I has just re-adjusted myself and forced myself to re-focus when Jasper's piercing whistle trilled through the air. He had found something. I prodded Apollo's sides with my heels and flew to Jasper's location, just east of Emmett's searching area. He excitedly pointed out the ground that had been trampled by numerous hooves, and the still warm pile of manure that clearly marked the trail they had taken.

We followed the trail silently…there was no need to try and stay focused as each one of us was determined to protect someone we cared for. Jasper continued to lead the way through the brush, using the broken and bent branches to determine what path they had travelled.

Soon enough we heard the sounds of men up ahead and the jingle of buckles from many saddles. I did not hesitate to unclasp the hilt of my sword, and I did not miss the fact that Emmett and Jasper did the same. We made our way gradually, coming upon a clearing to find many men, cleaning the carcass of a large stag. The banners they carried were Welshford's colors. The bright blue and yellow stripes glaring against the soft colors of Mother Nature's beauty.

We called out a greeting so as not to come across as a threat, and the men greeted us with jovial smiles and exuberant gestures. We could tell they were excited to have brought down such a large animal. My eyes cast about for Sir James, but I did not see him among the men at hand. Emmett seemed to realize this as well, but we could not alarm the men who were in the employ of Sir James lest they react with violence before they knew of the charges that stood against their leader.

"We have come to join Sir James on his hunt…though it seems that we have missed more than we anticipated." Jasper said smoothly, quickly complimenting the men on the number of points in the stag's rack of horns. The compliment loosened their tongues easily. "Sir James started out on the hunt with us, but soon after headed off to pursue other game. He ordered us on, promising a prize to whoever brought down the stag!"

The men in the hunting party continued to jibe one another good-naturedly, many of them taunting one another about missed shots and poorly made arrows. Emmett's eyes rose to my own and they reflected my concern back at me.

"What game could he have found that is finer than this beautiful stag?" Jasper asked as he rode forward to inspect the beast. I knew he could have cared less about the animal, but he was diplomatic, and a possible heir to the throne, here we saw the Education and training a man of his position held, and he wielded that power with precision.

"I have no idea, Milord. If you happen upon him though, please let him know that he missed a fine hunt!" The man closest to Jasper said with a wide smile. Jasper smiled at the man and nodded his head. He then backed his horse up and began to retrace the path we had taken. The moment we were out of earshot though, I set my horse to a jolting pace racing back the way we had come, Emmett and Jasper in hot pursuit. I would not stop until I was sure that my Isabella was safe.

******So many of you rose to the challenge…so here is the next installment….Keep up the reviews and I will put up number 3….which is already written and corrected by the wonderful Cullenfest******


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Throughout out the day I tended to Rose. Mary-Alice was fraught with waves of emotion, varying from anger at Sir James to helplessness in her dealings with Rose. It was the first time I did not feel at a loss, but rather in control of a situation. As much as I hated the fact that this reminded me of caring for my mother…it was a task I was familiar with.

Rose stirred and I brought her more water and tonics. Each time she woke she seemed more lucid. Mary-Alice brought me cool bandages and I used them to help ward off the worst of the aches Rose must have been feeling.

Rose tried to question how I had gotten her, but her questions fell into incoherent mumblings as sleep overtook her again. I stoked a fire in the cool fire place, hoping the heat might help Rose sleep more soundly. I used the iron poker to move the wooden logs around so they would burn well, rather than allowing the fire to burn the wood haphazardly.

I left the poker end in the flames in case I needed to warm any water, knowing I could plunge the hot iron into cool water to warm it rapidly should I need it for Rose. The water would heat quickly as it cooled the iron, bringing it almost to a boil as it hissed and steamed…it was quite a useful trick really.

The Friar was constantly on hand, offering fresh buckets of cool well water for us to warm or to offer Rose to sooth her parched lips. His face reflected the sadness we all felt, and I frequently heard him whispering prayers and blessings on those who were kind hearted.

As the day grew still with the heat of the afternoon, I began to wonder when our men would return to us. I was sweating from the fire coupled with the afternoon sun outside and decided to bank the fire so Rose would not overheat and catch a chill from sweating. I left the coals red hot and safe under a layer of soot to be easily rekindled later. Rose seemed to be sleeping deeply now and I hoped that she might be well enough to travel by morning and was anxious to forever put this place behind me.

The jingling of saddles brought a smile to my face as I sat by Rose's bed, with a small bowl of water and a wash rag should I need to cool Rose's brow. Mary-Alice looked slightly haggard, but the sound of horses caused her to perk up drastically, and she leapt to her feet to begin tidying the room before her husband came in to greet us.

From where we sat at Rose's bed side we could hear everything outside. The birds chirped merrily, the horses snorted and nickered at one another and the Friar's voice rang out across the still air.

"Good morrow! I pray that your travels have been blessed. May I offer you water for your horses…a drink to quench your thirst? I have little else to offer." He said politely, but there was an odd edge to his voice that I could not name. Surely our husbands could care less about what the kind Friar did not have…I supposed they were just glad to have returned to us without trouble.

I turned to fuss over Rose when the next words that were spoken caused my blood to become chilled.

"The carriage in your yard suggests otherwise, good Friar. Surely you would not prevent me from being sure that visitors to Welshford are being treated with gracious hospitality?"

I knew that voice in an instant…Sir James was here. Had he met with Edward….was he hurt? My mind ran through numerous scenarios, but I had no answer. I looked to Find Mary-Alice staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I could not allow that man to hurt her…or to cause further harm to Rose. Perhaps I could save them both.

I could hear continued conversation from outside, but it was coming closer. I raised a finger to my lips telling Alice not to make a sound. I looked at Rose….poor broken Rose…he had done this to her…he had done the very thing she had tried to protect me from…and now I would try to return the favor. If I intercepted him perhaps he would leave them alone.

I grabbed Alice by the hand, and she whimpered slightly in surprise, but then she tried to fight me. I stopped and looked at her, no longer caring about titles..this was about her and Rose surviving…they needed to survive.

"Hide!" I hissed at I pushed her towards the far side of Rose's bed. "Whatever you do stay there and don't come out!" Alice did not move an inch, her face showed her anger, and her horror at what I was trying to do, but I could hear that the men were almost in the house and I had to stop them. I silently apologized for my next actions, and I pushed Alice down to the floor so she would be hidden by the bed as I turned and ran out the door.

The noise was louder in the hall and I could hear the Friar pleading for the men to leave before they tarnished the Lord's holy place with their actions. I know he was trying to prevent anything from happening, but I also knew his actions were in vain.

"If you are so worried about me tarnishing the Lord's sacred structure…perhaps you should go and pray for my soul!" Sir James voice growled and I heard a sickening thud immediately after. My breath caught in my throat as I heard laughter erupt from several different mouths. I looked up and down, trying to decide the best course of action. Was there a way to get out to lure him from the building entirely?

I heard a crash from the room up ahead, and knew they had made their way to the kitchen. If I ran now they might find Alice and Rose before I could find a way out…that would leave them at the mercy of a mad man…a mad man I knew could kill if the opportunity arose

I stepped closer, hoping to grasp a wooden torch handle that lay in its holder on the wall. I would throw it into another room…or perhaps out a window and hope the sound caused them confusion. I rose on my toes to grasp the wooden handle with my fingers as it was almost out of reach. Just as my fingers wrapped around the smooth wooden surface of the handle the hallway darkened. My eyes darted to whatever was blocking out the little bit of light that had managed to get through from the small room ahead, and there, smiling stood Sir James.

I let my hand slide from the wooden grip as he stepped towards me. His smile widened ever so slightly with each step he took in my direction.

"Isabella…." He said slowly as he raised his hands slightly at his sides. I had nowhere to go…but I refused to go easily. I braced my feet apart, trying to steady myself.

"There you are my lovely…." He said with a triumphant smile as he reached out to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. I stepped back.

"Sir, I have requested you keep your hands to yourself!" I said, my voice trembling with anger.

"As beautiful as your mother, Renee…wouldn't you say Isabella." My breath caught in my throat as he continued.

"Did you think I would not recognize that same beauty? I owned your mother…and I own you as well Isabella." He said calmly. His words made the anger in me surge.

"You do not own me! You did not own my mother! You took her…like some sort of thief, taking what is not yours…and you will not take me…my husband will come for me-" My words were cut off as he struck me, his blow landing on the side of my face causing my lip to bleed.

"Your husband!" He growled. I moved a step backwards, away from the door to the room Rose and Alice were in. "You are mine!" He roared and lunged for me. I was quick on my feet and turned to run, dashing into the nearest door that did not shelter Alice and Rose.

I could hear him closing in on me, I tried to slam the door on him, but he was too strong. It crashed open, hitting my arm as it did so, hurting immeasurably. But I did not stop. My eyes searched the room and narrowed in on the small window with the sun streaming through. We were not far up off of the ground…If I could make it out of the window perhaps he would give chase…then maybe I could keep everyone safe until Edward, Emmett and Jasper returned.

I propelled myself towards the window, reaching up with my arms to haul myself up, but my arm that was hit by the door protested and gave way sending me heavily to the ground. I did not have even a moment to regain my feet before he was on me.

"You are mine! I told you what would happen…now I will have to kill the man you call husband…but first…first I think I will indulge in a treat…." He said as he licked his lips. He grasped both of my hands and held them in a grip as tight as death itself then he shoved me roughly backwards as I kicked out, trying to unbalance him. My fighting only seemed to bring him delight and he pushed me once more causing me to fall backwards onto something soft. To my horror I realized this was another bedroom and now the specter from my worst night mares was above me as he pushed my hands above my head and held them with one of his.

He grasped my face with his other hand and smiled cruelly.

"I wonder if you will bring me as much pleasure as your mother did?" He said as he began to grab at my dress, his hands roughly grasping flesh through the fabric, pinching and pulling until it brought tears to my eyes.

I tried to push off his hands, but his whole weight was pressed onto me making it impossible to budge him. I tried to raise my knees to kick, but his body had them pinned. He reached down and grasped the ties of my dress and roughly ripped at them, tearing the laces aside to reveal the thin under shift. He pressed his body against mine harder and I tried to lash out, but all it did was allow him to press his hardness against me in a place that belonged to no one but my husband…my Edward…

He grasped the under shift in his free hand and tore it as well, as he looked down upon my naked bosom….his eyes wide with lust.

"Like mother…like daughter…" He said as he leaned forward to lap at my skin with his tongue. I tried to bite at him them, realizing that I had very little left that? I could do to cause him harm, but willing to do whatever I could to cause him pain.

He ducked his head aside and laughed.

"A little spitfire….hmmm…let us see just how much fight you have…" He said as he reached for my skirts and drew them up, pushing my braies aside to reveal my womanhood for his perusal before he started to tug at the belt of his breeches as he pressed himself against me over and over.

I began to scream in my panic, calling for Edward…for someone to save me. I was screaming over and over and then suddenly Sir James' hands ceased and he fell off of me sideways, slumping to the bed. There standing over him stood a shaking Rose with the hot iron poker in her hand, her white sleeping gown glowing in the sunlight.

Her eyes were wide with fury as she looked at James laying unconscious partly on me and partly beside me. I pushed and kicked until his heavy weight fell off of the bed entirely and I rushed to pull my sundered garments together thanking Rose for saving me once more. Rose looked at me and then turned her eyes back toward Sir James her eyes became glazed over as she stared at him.

"No one will ever have to be afraid of him again…" she said calmly as she raised the still red hot poker. I watched in silent fascination as she pressed the searing hot iron against the now bared manhood of the cruelest man I had ever met.

**Did you see that coming? lol**

*****This is the third chapter of the week for those who are still keeping track…are you still reviewing?*****


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

**I guess I should comment to clarify two issues…one Bella was not raped. I am sorry if I did not make this as clear as I meant to, but Rose saved her at the last possible second, only her braies was left from James savaging her. Second…just because this is the fourth update of the week does not mean I won't give you another…or even two…I am having fun letting it all pour out!**

Chapter 24

Edward's POV

I pushed Apollo so fast that I knew I risked causing him injury. Foam flecked at his muzzle as he mouthed the bit, but still I pushed on. I would not stop until I had returned to the small stone church and had Isabella safely in my arms. How could I have left her there with no guard? I had stupidly assumed that she would be safe inside the sanctity of the church. I had never been more angry at myself for a foolhardy decision.

I could hear the pounding hooves behind me and knew that I was not the only one who realized our great folly. To assume that Sir James would not order his men to move in on a church should he find reason to. Why had I assumed that there was asylum inside its stone walls?

I knew we were close now…the trees became more familiar and, with an additional burst of speed brought forth from my demanding heels, Apollo brought us into view of the church yard. My heart lodged in my throat as I saw the additional horses milling about. They were not even tied as they grazed calmly upon the lush grasses.

The flash of Sir James's colors on the horses' livery made my heart seize up within my chest as I pulled Apollo to a standstill and slid off his side to the ground below. There was not a soul in sight, but the wooden doors to the church lay open, allowing every one of God's creatures to enter should they wish. I drew my sword from its scabbard on Apollo's saddle, and gave the animal a thump on his rump to move him away.

I stepped cautiously towards the gaping doorway, not even waiting to be sure that Emmett and Jasper were following me. We each had our own mission now. Inside the small vestibule I saw that the poor box had been knocked aside and the wooden furniture sundered. I continued into the small abbey and saw benches pushed aside. This did not bode well.

I proceeded into the hallway with my sword drawn and held at the ready. I could hear small sounds behind me that let me know I now had back up should we need to engage in combat. Up ahead I could hear sounds of quiet speech, and small items being jostled around, I was sure I paled visibly at the thought of what James might have done to my beloved Isabella.

I inched forward, arriving at the door outside of the small kitchen. I took a breath to prepare myself and lunged into the kitchen to find….Isabella and Mary –Alice working over the fire place and tending to a very distraught Friar.

Isabella looked up and the moment her eyes locked upon mine she let out a cry and threw herself in my direction. I cast my sword aside so she would not impale herself, but welcomed her into my arms holding her close as she began to shake with emotion. I held her close and stroked her back as I kissed whatever part of her I could reach…her hair...her ear...her cheek until at last she turned her face up to mine. Her deep brown eyes were wide and tears had made glistening tracks down her face.

"Edward…I was so scared!" She said softly, her voice a balm for the worry I had felt. I could only imagine the fear she had felt. "I was terrified that James and his men had harmed you!" She continued causing me to be taken aback. She was worried about us? We would have been fine had we encountered him, it was she who, I felt should have been worried.

"Darling…I have never known greater fear than that which I felt on my way to you. I feared Sir James had found you." I told her, kissing her soundly in an attempt to squelch any fears that may have lingered as I wondered at the fact that rather than worrying over her own safety, my beautiful wife had feared for me. She pulled back and looked at me squarely before replying..

"But he did!" She said in a serious tone.

I raised my eyes to my brother. Jasper and I held our wives close but I knew that Emmett had not yet seen that the young woman who had enamored him was safe, and now hearing that James had been here Emmett reacted. He pushed his way past me into the back hall only to stop short at the door to the room Rose had been resting in and I followed on his heels after grabbing my sword once again.

He was looking into the room but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Emmett looked back at me over his shoulder and then down the hall where a moaning sound could distinctly be heard….someone was in a great deal of pain. The next door was closed, but Emmett pushed it opened while I protected his back, neither of us prepared for the sight that would meet our eyes.

There on the floor was a moaning Sir James. His leggings down around his ankles and his…um…member uncovered and bleeding. He was bound and gagged as were two other men in the room, all of them roped tightly to pieces of furniture, and guarding them was a valiant Rose… with an iron poker in hand. She sat calmly on the small bed, never moving from Sir James's side.

Every time the man moved, she would kick him with her foot, and point the iron poker at him, causing him to cower. The scene would have been funny had it not been so heart wrenching. This woman was barely able to hold herself upright and yet she had found the energy to keep watch over this cur of a man and those who aided him to do his vile work. My presence at the doorway made the woman look up from her place on the bed, and she stood, swaying slightly on her feet as she narrowed her eyes at me. I held up my hands in an offer of peace and prepared to speak, but before a word fell from my lips Sir James began to yell.

"Mi Lord! This woman has attacked me…arrest this whore! Can you not see what she had done to me? What have I done to deserve such treatment? I only came to be sure that you and your betrothed were safe….and she attacked me…I require medicine!" He cried out.

My eyes narrowed in anger…he had some gall. I wished that someone had thought to gag him as well.

"To be sure they were safe? How did you plan to do that as you tried to force yourself on his wife?" The pale woman hissed, brandishing the iron poker close to his face. I wanted to use that poker to gut him where he lay. My eyes looked up at the woman called Rose and swallowed the bile that rose in my throat.

"Did he… was she..?" I tried to question as my mind raced a mile with each breath I took. If he had touched my beloved he would not live to the evening before the crows fed upon his flesh.

"She is quite safe milord. Bella is my friend…I would not allow him to hurt her the way he has hurt so many others." The woman said as she raised herself to stand at her full height. She really was brave. I was glad that such a strong woman seemed to have caught my brother's eye.

Emmett entered the room as I made my way over to Sir James's side. I saw him offer his arm to Rose to help her back to the bed, but she would not take it and hobbled over unaided as Emmett watched her with a guarded expression. I was glad my brother was here, for now I had another credible witness for what I was about to say. I leaned closer to the man on the floor, and grasped his head roughly by his hair and forced his head backsto he had no choice but to look at me.

"Sir James of Welshford, Son of Laurent of Langlsey. This day you are charged with treason against the Crown. You will stand before the King and be held accountable for the goods you have stolen, and the lives you have taken without reason or provocation. You will also be charged with attempts of the life of a noble, and of attempted adultery. Do you understand?" I spat harshly as the man's eye widened.

"If our Sovereign the King, and his Council see fit, you will be stripped of your title…your lands given to those more worthy of them and then you will be hung on the gallows at sunrise, for you do not deserve the quick death of a beheading. Whatever our King chooses, I will be a spectator in the front row until I can be sure that your body has taken its very last breath." I then leaned closer to him so only he would hear my next words.

"And I warned you to stay away from Isabella…you should have listened to me!" I hissed as I purposely pushed him away from me as I rose to my feet. My action caused him to roll over on the dirt floor, onto his freshly injured private causing the weight of his whole body to bear down upon his injury. I did not blink an eye at the painful scream that tore from his throat.

I glanced up at Emmett seeing him pull up a stool to stay near to keep the prisoners in hand. My eyes than darted to Rose and I saw her smile at me. I was sure that she was smiling more at my treatment of James rather than at me, but it did not matter. We all had a common hatred for this tyrant and had managed to quell him. I could tell she would be a good friend to my wife and to all our family.

I moved to the door, needing to hold my wife close once more after having to be so close to that foul being. Emmett saw my expression and nodded as if letting me know he understood that I had tasks to take care of, granting me his leave. I did not wait another moment and made off to find my Isabella once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**This chapter was not pre read, so all mistakes in it are mine.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing.**

Bella's POV

Chapter 25

The next few days were hectic, fearful and pleasurable. We journeyed forward to the next main town. It was a place called Esterbrook. A thriving town with bustling markets and its own Sherriff. We rode there steadily by horseback.

Rose and Alice stayed in the carriage, but I rode with Edward who would not allow me out of his sight until James was behind bars. Edward was angry with himself for assuming we would be safe in the small church, with the kindly Friar, but I was simply happy that everything had turned out alright.

The prisoners were also on horseback, tied to their saddles, and never let out of sight. One of the men constantly on guard as they took shifts whenever we stopped to rest. Emmett was quiet, and Edward informed me as to why. Emmett was concerned that Rose would have to face the King's council as well. She may have been justified in her actions in our eyes, but Sir James was a nobleman if only in title, and her attack on him could possibly cost her very life.

I fretted about this fact endlessly, as she had been trying to protect me. Edward had tried to soothe me by holding me close and promising to do everything in his power to ensure that Rose not only kept her life, but her honor as well. I could only wait to see what the King and his Council would decide.

When we arrive at Esterbrook, Edward, Emmett and Jasper immediately made for the local imprisonment location. There they ensured that Sir James and his men would be held until the Royal Guards came to accompany them back to the Palace at York.

The Sherriff of the prison was a calm man named William Black, who was very awed by Emmett's presence and kept bowing to him. Emmett reminded the man that one greeting was enough, and that bowing was not necessary. Emmett also told the man that if he wished to please him greatly he would see to these particular prisoners with great caution. William ensured us that the men would be held with no chance of escape. It was very obvious that Mr. Black was very dedicated to the Crown.

After we left the captives in the capable hands of the Sherriff and his men, we made our way to the town's most prosperous Inn and took rooms there to wait until the Royal Guards would arrive in a fortnight. The rooms we obtained were spacious and had everything we could have needed. I was just so happy to have Edward to myself…to be truly able to be man and wife without recourse or fear.

Our stay was pleasant and we took in all of the stalls in the market. Edward and Jasper lavished gifts upon Mary-Alice and I. Alice seemed amused, but I was shocked at the wealth our husbands seemed pleased to dispense to buy us small baubles and pretty dresses. It did not escape my notice that Emmett seemed to watch us closely as we picked out things that we admired…I even saw him peruse items as well. I had tried to dissuade Edward from buying things for me, but when I did not select things he selected numerous things instead and so I relented. I was not used to this amount of consideration.

Throughout the days we each took turns staying with Rose. We obtained four rooms, with one being solely for her comfort, but found that Emmett spent more time outside her door than in his own chamber. He was determined to see that she was well protected. The men had arranged their days so we were never unattended, even in town. Their concern made us smile as we sat by Rose's bed side each day and read or played small games to help her pass the time as her body continued to mend.

We had had a doctor to look in on her, but she refused to allow him to examine her to ensure she was healing. She would not let a man come too near her. With each day though, her color grew and her face took on the lively spark I had seen so often when we were younger….this fact led me to hope that despite her trauma, she was healing.

One afternoon I noticed that when we came into the room to visit with her, she was laying on her bed looking at her bedside table. There on her table was a small rounded box, carved in a deep,, purple toned wood, the top had a single rose carved deeply into its surface.

"Rose! That is beautiful…wherever did it come from?" Alice asked excitedly as she attempted to get a closer look at the beautiful carving. The flower looked so real that it almost seemed that if you leaned over to smell it that you would indeed inhale the fragrant aroma of a rose. Alice's words lingered in the air as Rose sat up in her bed, her movements much less painful and more fluid now. Rose reached over and pushed the box away from her.

"It doesn't matter." She replied in a sad voice. It was obvious that she did not wish to discuss the topic, and so I did not press her. I only wished I could make her smile again as she had when we were young.

In the end it took four days for the Royal guards to arrive at Esterbrook. The Sherriff had Emmett sent for the moment they arrived and he and Jasper had gone at once leaving Edward to see to it that we were safe. Edward and I sat together, reading and discussing what we would do once we returned to the home of his birth. He had grand plans to build us a house in hopes of filling it with many children, his words making me blush but filling me with happiness and hope for our bright future.

Rose was sleeping soundly in her bed, her long blonde hair tumbled across the pillow as she slumbered on undisturbed by our presence. Mary-Alice was tidying up as her nervousness made its presence known.

Alice flitted to and fro across the room as if she were a hummingbird, unable to stop and start. She moved from place to place picking up books and small wooden peg games that cluttered the table spaces. While cleaning the table beside Rose's bed Mary-Alice sighed sadly and bent to pull something from under the edge of the bed skirt. She stood with the small wooden box in her hand.

Edward looked over at her curiously when he saw where my gaze had traveled and he saw the box she held in her hand.

"Is that made from purple heart wood…purple heart is very difficult to find…" he said as he stood up to look at what Alice had found. "Wherever did you find such an extraordinary piece? Rose much have appreciated your gift greatly." He said smiling at me.

"It was not a gift from me or Bella." Alice explained. "Rose would not tell us where it came from…but I know she did not have it when we left Welshford…she had nothing." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders as she set it once more on the bedside table where it could be admired should anyone wish to look at it.

"The carving is exquisite. I wish I knew who had done it…I would commission a chest for you, my love." He said with a coy smile. "I suppose I could ask Emmett…her knows how to carve, though I have not seen him pick up a tool in years since he stepped up to his duties as Duke. Perhaps I could convince him." Edward mused as my mind placed this new tidbit of information into place.

We had not been around anyone without the accompaniment of our husbands and Emmett. Rose has always been with many of us, or under Emmett's watchful eyes when we went our separate ways for hours at a time during the night. Edward said that Emmett knew how to carve.

"Is it possible that Emmett gave this to Rose?" I asked, uncertain if I should voice my thought aloud.

"I suppose so?" Edward replied, his tone thoughtful.

"I said it didn't matter!" Rose's voice burst from behind us and we all turned to see her glaring at us. "Why can't you leave well enough alone?" She said with a choking sob, before she turned away from us abruptly.

I watched her with sadness. Why wouldn't she want to tell us if Emmett had given her such a special gift? It was the kind of gift that came from the heart, something special…heartfelt even, I would think that would be something she would enjoy sharing with us.

But instead she looked heartbroken, and it hurt to see her in so much pain…pain? Was she hurting?

"Rose…Are you well? Do you feel pain?" I asked as I moved to her side and sat down beside her, trying to look at her closely to see if I could find the cause of her distress.

"Just leave…I beg of you!" Rose wailed, openly crying now. I could not stand to see her so distressed.

"I won't, Rose. I won't go until I am sure you will be alright?" I said softly, trying to brush her tousled locks away from her face.

"I will never be alright...don't you see that Bella? I will never, ever be alright again! But I will live…and that is what matters…now please have mercy on me and leave…all of you!" She said as she waved her hand in the direction of the door. My heart constricted and my throat welled with pain for her, but I moved to the door with Edward and Alice on my heels.

"I will go, Rose." I told her. "But I won't go far." I said, hoping she heard the promise in my words as we departed her room.

******So it seems the challenge went well….Should we try it again? I will give you a few days and if the reviews come in, telling me what you think I will give you numerous chapters during next week. You can thank my husband for all of these chapters because I only write while he works, and he works evenings while poor me is home alone.********


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**This chapter was not pre read, so all mistakes in it are mine.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing. If you ever have a direct question, please ask me to respond and I will do so as soon as possible!**

**I had to use Brazilian purple heart wood as my husband built me a beautiful easel out of it…it is such an amazing color!**

**Jen**

**Chapter 26**

**Edward's POV**

Esterbrook was a lovely town, but I was anxious to head home and to introduce Isabella to my family. I knew they would be surprised at my sudden marriage, but I was sure that they would be as enamored by Isabella as I was. I knew that before we would be able to journey homeward that we would have to make haste to York, where King Eric would be awaiting us to arrive with his guards.

The journey to York would take a few days. The large group of men who were guards to the King made me feel much calmer about Isabella's safety. Due to the long, strenuous expedition it was not feasible for Isabella to ride with me. It was sure give us both comfort, but I was sure she would have fared better inside the carriage where she could rest as she felt the need.

Isabella seemed very worried about Rose. The strong woman seemed to be faltering in her healing. She seemed stronger physically, but Isabella informed me she was constantly distraught. My brother, the vigilant and caring man that he was seemed to be taking her suffering to heart, but it didn't seem there was anything he could do to help the woman we were protecting.

As we followed the guard and made camp each night, Emmett personally stood guard outside of Rose's tent, only allowing Jasper and I to relieve him for a few hours here and there so he could sleep. He looked gaunt and worn from travel, but still he refused to relinquish his place outside her tent for a full evenings rest.

At night Isabella curled into my arms and I relished the way she fit against me. We allowed our bodies to delve into one another as we explored, touched and tasted quietly so as not to draw attention from those who surrounded us. Each night as we lay together, sweaty and sated, we talked openly about everything, each conversation revealing new wonders about the amazing woman I married.

It was during one of these conversations that Isabella voiced a worry that whatever was bothering Rose was not an illness of the body. She feared that it was an illness of the heart. Her words caused me to take pause and think. Emmett and Rose were both acting oddly, and yet we rarely saw them together…what could we have missed?

It was that night that we decided to slip on our nightclothes in order to see if we could discover any clues that would help unravel the mystery we had encountered. I held my love by the hand as we cautiously skirted the camp to make our way to where Rose and Emmett's tents were staked at the edge of the clearing. The stars were bright in the sky, coloring the heavens with their luminescent beauty.

As we rounded the last marquee that stood between us and our destination, we noticed a concerning detail…there was no guard at the entryway to Rose's tent. I felt Isabella squeeze my hand in alarm, but I stilled, listening to the sounds of the night.

You could hear the fires crackling as they burned low, trying to burn the last bits of fresh wood. There were soft voices of men in conversation, and low, painful moans from the area the prisoners were detained in. The soft murmurs of lovers reached our ears and I saw Isabella's face flush slightly with understanding, and I smiled as I gently squeezed her hand knowing that only moments ago our voices had been part of that cacophony.

I was cautious at the fact that for some reason Emmett seemed to have left his vigilant post at Rose's door, and it caused me to approach with great care. Once we were only a few steps away I heard speech from inside. There were two voices…a female voice that I assumed to be Rose, and a male timbre I knew well…my brother Emmett.

I felt horrendous, for eavesdropping was ungentlemanly and rude, but it had been unintentional. Their voices carried to us on the gentle summer breeze before we could move away.

"Why not Rose? I have given you my word…why won't you let me make my desire for you known…I will not pressure you before you are ready, I simply wish to court you...to…to eventually marry you. Never in my whole life have I met a woman who is as strong as you…I want to be able to brag to those around me that the stunning, resilient woman they admire so…is my wife…that she allowed me the honor of being her husband. I know that you have had no reason to trust any man…but I want to earn your trust…to show you not every man is filth like James and his followers. Why won't you allow me to let you see how it could be...how it should be…the way you deserve it to be…" His voice fell silent.

I turned to Isabella, my mouth opened in silent surprise only to find hers alight with happiness. She pressed the back of her hand to her lips in order to keep from making a sound. At that moment we turned to go, trying to absorb what we had heard, but before we had gone more than a step Rose's voice replied.

"Emmett…you deserve someone who isn't soiled…a beautiful, proud lady…I am no lady…I am nothing…I never was. I cannot agree to marry you…It wouldn't be right…I know you mean well…but you are wrong…I am not the woman for you…." She said…her voice low. I felt Isabella's sob without needing to hear it. Her small form shook in my arms as her emotions poured forth from her. I swept her into my arms holding her to my chest as she let herself grieve for her dear friend. I carefully stepped around the linen walls and rope supports as we moved away. The last thing I heard was my brother's response.

"That would be for me to decide."

I moved away with Bella swiftly, sure that she had not heard Emmett's response. Her shoulders shook with sobs as I held her close and she tried to stifle any noises she made by pressing her face against my throat. I knew she was heartbroken for her friend, but at least now we knew why Rose was so forlorn…and why Emmett had been acting so oddly.

We got back to our tent, and slipped inside once more, wrapping ourselves comfortably in soft feather blankets to ward off the cool night air. At first we just lay together, wrapped in one another's embrace as we digested what we had just witnessed.

"Why wouldn't she accept Emmett's proposal?" I asked, in part to myself and in part hoping that Isabella might be able to provide an answer to my confusion.

"I cannot begin to imagine what Rose has been through…but if I were to attempt a guess, I would have to say that she does not feel worthy of his affections…no matter how heartfelt they appear to be." Isabella said softly.

"Not worthy? Why ever would she think that way…Emmett himself extols her virtues..I have never seen him so enamored before." I said honestly.

"Perhaps Rose fears that she is not worthy because so much has been taken from her…even if it was not by her choice. She may feel as if she has nothing left to give Emmett. You brother is also a man with a powerful title, I doubt that Rose would feel comfortable being his wife if she feels there are others that may be better suited to be his spouse." Isabella exclaimed sagely.

Her words gave me pause to think.

"Is that how you felt when I stated my desire to marry you?" I questioned softly as I tilted her head up towards mine so I could gaze into her expressive eyes.

"I was torn with emotions…" She began, pausing as if the words she wished to speak eluded her. "I was furious when I heard you were betrothed…I had no inkling that you had told Sir James that I was your intended. I felt as if fate was once again being cruel…but when Emmett voiced the fact that you were referring to me…I was joyous!" She explained shyly.

"Only moments later I was flooded with guilt, assuming that you were only drawn to me because you assumed I was a woman of nobility, and therefore an ideal match for you. From that point onward each time you gazed at me…those occasions when you bestowed gifts and favors…they only made me feel less worthy…. I suppose I understand the way Rose feels…because I felt the same way."

"It may be more so however, Rose was enslaved while I remained safely hidden…she bore much abuse at the hands of Sir James and his men…I cannot imagine the atrocities she endured…" Isabella said in a sad voice as a single tear slipped from the corner of her eyes and trailed down her ivory skin.

I grasped her tightly in my arms, horrific images of what could have happened to her had she not been discovered by my keen sister. I was momentarily afraid to release her, and held her firmly until she began to squirm. Only then did I allow my arms to relinquish their fixed grasp to allow my wife freedom to move as she wished.

"I suppose the only way to ensure that this is the issue, would be for me to speak with her. Would it be possible to have some time alone with her tomorrow?" Isabella asked as she pressed a kiss against my collarbone, leaving a wake of warmth from her touch.

"I am sure that somehow that can be arranged." I said as I turned our bodies so her small form was beneath me, breathing deeply as her eyes flashed with excitement. The woman would be riding in the carriage tomorrow, so Rose would not have much choice but to listen to Isabella's words. I leaned in to kiss my wife soundly on her lips, they were soft as rose petals.

I would assist her in any way I could to ensure that my brother stood a chance to win the woman who had ensnared his heart, only then would he be able to have even a small amount of the happiness I did.

****I want to take a moment to pimp out a writer that deserves some serious recognition as she is original, creative and funny as hell. Her name is Kismetian. She should be listed under my favorite author, as she is my utmost favorite.**

**Here is her profile link for those who feel like checking her out…every story is a winner.**

**.net/u/2137587/Kismetian**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing. If you ever have a direct question, please ask me to respond and I will do so as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 27**

**Bella's POV**

The next day saw us leaving again at dawn. The guards were all very adept at closing the camp in a hurry. We women were escorted to the carriage the moment the horses were harnessed, giving us only moments to settle in before the sound of a whip cracked and we were off. This day should see us arriving at York for an audience with the King.

We sat and made idle chat for the first leg of the journey. It was only after we had been on the road for a time that I turned to Rose and began to speak. I refused to play coy with what I had heard during the moonlit excursion that Edward and I took.

"Why didn't you tell us that Emmett made you that carving. Rose?" I questioned her pointedly.

"I did not say that His Grace gave me such a gift." Rose responded, turning her head towards the small carriage window to look out at the passing forests and farmlands.

"Nor did you tell me that Emmett asked for your hand…so I was left to figure it out for myself!" I responded tartly. Never before would I have spoken so boldly, but Edward's love had given me freedom to voice my thoughts and opinions, and I had found doing so to my liking.

Rose's eyes went wide with shock, and she turned to glare at me as Alice's voice squealed out and excited sound.

"Rose that is wonderful news!" She exclaimed." Perhaps you will allow me to help plan the festivities for your wedding, since Bella did not indulge me?" Alice inquired as she shifted excitedly in her seat.

"There will be no wedding!" Rose hissed at me. "I refused him! I have no idea how you found out about his request, but please just stop talking about it…He has no idea what he is asking…I won't agree to a marriage with him!" She said as she turned back to the window.

"As you wish, Rose. I won't speak to you about it…but that does not prevent me from speaking to Alice about it." I turned to Alice and began to tell her what I thought.

"I wish I could make Rose understand that Emmett is a grown man…that he is not asking for her hand out of pity…nor does he care about her past…he cares about the fact that she is strong…that she is unlike any lady he has ever met. I rather think that he admires the fact that she is not pompous and simpering…don't you , Alice?" I asked as I attempted to let her know what I felt.

"I think, as someone who has known my brother for my whole life…that Rose should realize that Emmett would not ask her for her hand in marriage if he did not want it with every fiber of his soul. Emmett had never asked to court a woman before, even though there have been many offers to make matches from many affluent families." Alice responded.

"Do you think that he ever thought about being a widower? Or perhaps never being able to have an heir to his lineage…because if I were to marry him, those are the things he should consider. What a wondrous thing to have a wife that he could watch go to the gallows for her crimes against a nobleman…or perhaps he would be more joyous to watch as his brother's and sister's families grow with burgeoning life and he never have a babe to hold on his knee…what a lovely future to behold." Rose said bitterly as she turned to face Alice and I squarely.

"To make him the laughingstock…a nobleman with a common whore as his wife….a whore who can't even bed him properly…" she said as her anger broke into sadness and she began to cry in earnest.

"Rose….do you think my brother cares about having children?" Alice asked her softly as she placed a hand on her knee.

"What man…doesn't want to have a son to bear his name?" Rose sniffled as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Emmett is who…What's in a name…?" Alice quoted as she smiled at her friend. "That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Alice continued, smiling wider. Rose looked at Alice with wide, watchful eyes.

"Emmett would rather a woman he loves…who loves him than ten babes to call his own…If he does not have an heir, then my sons, or Bella's sons would be next in line…and they carry his blood in their veins as well. So do not let that fact keep you from seeking your heart…not to mention that you cannot be sure that you cannot bear children…you refuse to allow yourself to be seen by a physician." Alice gently admonished Rose.

"I think it is more that she does not want to agree to marry him only to be sentenced to death by the King and his Council." I murmured. "Are you afraid, Rose?"

Rose nodded her head, but would not look me in the eyes.

"I am afraid that I finally have escaped the hell I was living, only to have a glance at heaven…knowing that if I reach for it, all will be forsaken…I cannot accept him…even if I know how different he is from other men…I cannot in good conscious, agree to marry him knowing that I may die." Rose explained. "Even if I know how patient and kind he is."

I did not press Rose for more, instead I let her calm herself, but I knew now that I had to tell Edward so he could explain her actions to Emmett.

The day pressed on, and towards the late afternoon we heard a trumpet sound in the distance. It caused the horses pulling the carriage to startle slightly, jolting us for a moment before they returned to the familiar forward gait we had become accustomed to. I darted to the window and looked out to see Edward with a hand raised over his eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun. I wished I could see what he was able to see from his place on Apollo's broad back for he suddenly smiled brightly.

He turned his head and looked at me, gesturing ahead, so I moved to the other side of the carriage and glanced out. There, in the distance, was a castle. It loomed ahead, rising out of the forest like the sun would burst through the clouds after a storm. There were flags waving brightly on the turrets, bright reds and golds against the grey stonework. My heart pounded in my chest in anticipation. This would be the day of reckoning for Sir James, and I prayed a day of redemption for Rose.

We were rushed through the iron gates with haste and the moment the carriage stopped the doors were opened and we were escorted into the halls of the castle. Edward held my hand tightly over his arm and stayed by my side as we were led deep inside into a public hall.

The room was large and held rows and rows of onlookers on wooden benches behind barred railings. There was a large mahogany table set in front of these railings that had four stern-looking men sitting on one side. Ahead of them was a low set of stairs that led up to a large throne, with a smaller, less ornate throne on either side. Off to the other side was a platform with a low iron railing. As I stood at Edward's side taking in my surroundings I saw Sir James dragged by the guards over to the platform where he stood by the railing.

A young man wearing the colors of the King, approached us and gestured for us to follow him to another bench set on the main floor. Once all of us were seated the crowd hushed and a loud voice echoed through the room announcing the arrival of the King and his Queen.

King Eric of York was not a man of great stature, but he had a commanding air about him, and a sprightly step, his very presence seemed to command respect. He held the hand of a woman as he approached the thrones, escorting her to the seat at his left-hand side. She was beautiful, with raven black hair. In his every gesture it was clear the King adored her.

A young man followed behind the King and Queen. He was dressed in fine silks and bore a strong resemblance to the Queen, but with the King's coloring. This must be the Crown Prince. He stopped before the King and Queen once they were seated, bowing to kiss their rings before he too sat down, sitting on the smaller throne to his father's right.

The loud voice once again broke the silence announcing that the Council was in session and that King Eric would be presiding, with Queen Irina at his side. The speaker then stepped forward, surprising me that such a loud voice could emanate from such a small man. He turned and spoke to the Court, but never turned his back on the King.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness against Sir James of Weshford. He stands accused of treason, murder and of plotting to kill a fellow member of nobility. Who is here to bear witness of his crimes?"

Edward rose to his feet and spoke.

"I will bear witness. I am Lord Edward Masen, from the town of Forks." He turned to hold his hand out to me. I took it and stood at his side.

"And who might you be?" The man questioned. I froze for a moment, but looking at Sir James standing there, glaring at all of us was all I needed to find it.

"I am Isabella Masen. Sir James of Welshford had my father killed." I exclaimed.

My actions were quickly followed by Emmett standing, as well as Jasper and Alice. Their whole family was witness to the atrocities that the man had committed. The young Steward in the castles garb stepped forward and addressed the Court, announcing that two fellow prisoners that were being held were also willing to testify in hopes of the Courts leniency for their part in the crimes.

The Court was silent for a moment and it was then that the Queen leaned over the arm of her chair and whispered into the Kings' ear.

"And who might this young Lady be?" The King asked gesturing to Rose who sat on the edge of the wooden bench.

"Your Majesty, she is the woman who saved the life of my wife." Edward said, speaking directly to the King.

"Your Majesty, she is also a victim of the crimes that man has committed." Emmett said gravely. The crowd was still silent as the King looked at Rose. She did not flinch under his gaze, but slowly got to her feet, trying not to wince from the discomfort of her injuries that were not yet fully healed. Rose bowed her head as she lowered herself in a curtsey.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty…" She began. "But I do not need these kind people to speak for me…"

'Then pray, tell the court who you are." The King replied, his expression watchful.

"I am Rose…Rosalie Hale …of Welshford, Your Highness and I…I attempted to kill Sir James of Weshford."

*****Um…hi everyone. I am sorry for sticking this note here…but reviews seem to have fallen off, so I am just checking to be sure you're still with me. Knock…Knock…anyone out there? It will be a few days until the next chapter…but it will be this week…I have some real life crap to deal with-Jenifer*****


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing. If you ever have a direct question, please ask me to respond and I will do so as soon as possible!**

Chapter 28

Edward's POV

I was fraught with nerves as I watched the King, Queen and Crown Prince observe the proceedings. Everyone in our convoy was still and silent as the speaker demanded that Rose be removed and placed in irons until she be questioned for her part in whatever had taken place.

The King turned cold eyes on the speaker who fell silent under his penetrating gaze. Once the room was silent the King spoke to Rose once more.

"Rosalie Hale of Welshford. You say you attempted to kill Sir James, the man accused of Treason against the Crown?" The King inquired, an eye brow raised curiously as he awaited her reply. Rose stood silent, her eyes wide as she stared at her feet. I could see her visibly swallow and close her eyes before she responded.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Rose answered, her voice quiet, but clear.

"Would you please tell me the reason you endeavored to act as his executioner?" The King inquired, his tone of voice unreadable.

"I had to save the life of my friend , Majesty. Sir James was attempting to…to rape her. I could not allow that to happen when there was a way I could prevent her from experiencing the same fate he had forced on me." Rose said, her voice sounding strained. For a moment the King's eyes widened slightly and his eyes flashed to his wife before moving to look at Sir James.

"Young lady, how is it that you saved her life? Explain the incident to me." The King demanded in a calm voice. I could feel Isabella shake beside me, and I turned her to my shoulder so I could comfort her as her friend related the details of her moment of horror. I knew details, but hearing it from Rose's point of view had me shaking with hardly-suppressed rage.

"Your ajesty, I was in bed, convalescing with the aid of Lady Mary-Alice Whitlock and Lady Isabella Cullen. I woke to find that Lady Isabella had left the room. Lady Mary-Alice Whitlock was beside my bed and when she saw that I had come round, she explained that Sir James and his men had laid siege to the church. I feared for her life, Majesty. Sir James had attacked me only days before, in Welshford. The attack was so brutal that I still am recovering and my skin still bears marks. If I had not been found by Lady Mary-Alice and given urgent treatment, I may well have died." Rose said, her eyes still not meeting the King's out of deference for his authority.

"I do not know how I arrived in the next room, but I held an iron poker from the fireplace in my hand. Sir James was forcibly holding Lady Isabella beneath him, and had almost all of her clothing removed from her intimate areas. I knew that, if I didn't act she would suffer an atrocious fate…and so I struck him." Rose finished…her voice far more quiet now.

"You struck him?" The King repeated. Rose nodded in affirmation. "Then what, child?" The King prompted her, his voice gentler to my ears as he did so.

"He fell to the floor, Majesty." Rose answered.

"That woman maimed me!" Sir James screamed out, pointing his hand at Rose. It was a misunderstanding, Sire. The girl misunderstood what she saw…she must have hit her head in Welshford for I have never lain a hand on her. I have my own lovely wife to take to my bed chamber!" Sir James reasoned.

"Regardless of her accusations, she has caused me bodily harm! I demand the Court seek justice on my behalf! I have dedicated myself to the Crown…these charges are preposterous!" He all but spat.

"How has this woman injured you?" The King said smoothly as he rose to his feet. At his movement the Council who had been sitting at the table silent and watchful, began to murmur to one another behind their hands.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you. My, um, injury is of a personal nature. It is safe to say that I may have difficulty being able to produce progeny thanks to the actions of that whore!' Sir James raged.

The King's eyebrows rose at Sir James's accusation, and his gaze turned to Rose who stood unsteadily on her feet, her face reddening. Isabella cried softly into my shoulder, but before the line of conversation could continue, Emmett spoke.

"A Lady is not a whore if you have forced her to submit to your cruel intentions. In such a case she is a victim of your own ill-regard, not a woman of ill-repute!" Emmett interjected.

The King turned to Emmett and stepped down from his throne on the dias. "My Lord, it is a pleasure to see you this day, I would be delighted were it under more pleasant circumstances." Emmett nodded his head as he bowed slightly.

"Do you have information to add as a witness to the crimes of which this man has been accused?" Emmett nodded curtly once. "Please, continue." The King prompted.

"Your Majesty, my brother and I made haste on a mission for the Crown. There had been many rumors and reports of duress coming from Welshford and its surrounding areas. Support to the Kingdom had been lacking and as requested, we journeyed there with our sister to make it appear that we were visiting. Once there, we were quickly made aware that there were many inconsistencies. While Sir James reported losses in his yearly and quarterly logs that he sent to Court, the town seemed to be a hive of productivity. Sir James lives in an opulent home, and he and his wife, the Lady Victoria, have shown no signs of the suffering they have pled to you, Majesty." Emmett breathed deeply before continuing.

"Our stay had only been under way a short while when I became aware that, near his central Estate, Sir James actually has a collection of run down cottages that he has filled with women. The woman are forced there as he has laid claim to them, and with no husbands or family to speak for them or to protect them they have no choice but to accompany his men to the home he provides."

"These poor women are forced to submit to his amorous attentions. Sire, I do not think that having children will be of much concern for that man as there are numerous children there who bear his likeness. He has even had some of the woman he desired torn from their husbands and homes, Sire, as he wished to have them. He ordered men to the front lines of battle, and had men killed by reported thieves in order to be able to take their women in a manner that seemed proper." Emmett continued.

"I was sure to visit with many families throughout the land, Sire. Farmers and workmen alike admitted to submitting regular tax amounts in gold and goods…though it did not make its way to the Palace. Sir James has been deceiving you, Your Majesty." Emmett said calmly, his mouth pressed into a tight line the moment the words left his mouth.

The King stood still for a moment before he slowly turned and moved to step back up the stairs to his throne. He had, however, only placed his foot on the bottom step before he turned.

"I wish to have my Court Physician brought to examine both injured parties." The King said thoughtfully. "You!" He said pointing to Isabella. "Tell the Court what happened." He instructed as he continued back up to his large throne.

My Isabella kept things much simpler. She told the Court, Council and observers how she had come to Welshford. She explained to them how Sir James had threatened my life as he wanted her for his own reasons. She tried to rush through telling the King about the attack, but he pressed her to be sure that her explanation and Rose's story bore no discrepancies.

There was a momentary lull after Isabella had spoken, and I laid my hand over hers to show her my support for her continuing bravery. The court Physician arrived swiftly, rushing to the foot of the stairs where he bowed deeply before rising. He was a middle aged man of indiscernible age. The King gestured to Sir James. The guards stepped to his side and escorted him out of the room as Sir James started shouting about how all of this had been falsified.

There were hushed murmurs among the members of the Court as we awaited the return of the prisoner, he returned, his expression grim and the King then gestured to Rose. The guards moved to her side and her eyes widened in panic. Mary-Alice gracefully floated to her side and offered to accompany her so she would not be alone. I saw the fearful look Rose cast over her shoulder as she retreated, and her eyes only calmed once they met with Emmett's.

Once Rose had left the room, The Steward then presented some men from the King's own guard who bore testimony from the other prisoners in line with the assertions already brought before the King. These supported Emmett's own words, as well as outright underlining how Sir James stole funds destined for the Crown and used them to finance his own lifestyle. The men he had taken with him to lay siege to the church also confessed to numerous other crimes they had assisted Sir James in committing.

The King held up his hand for silence, and a hush descended on the room at once. He rose to his feet and motioned for the guards to bring the prisoner before him. The King turned to speak to the Crown Prince as Sir James was forced to his knees in supplication at the bottom of the stairs. The two powerful men spoke responsively to one another before the King turned to face his audience once more.

"Let it be remembered on this day, that We will not stand idly by as High Treason is committed against the Crown. Nor will We ignore such blatant abuse of power over those who seek our guidance and protection. James of Welshford, you are hereby stripped of your titles and all authority they give you and your family. It is the decision of this Court that, come sunrise, you shall hang at the gallows until the last breath has left your body. Your body will remain displayed as a reminder to others of the penalty of such appalling crimes. May God have mercy on your soul." The King said as he gestured for the prisoner to be taken away.

The guards dragged the man out kicking and screaming until eventually his keening faded away to nothing in the distance. The Steward approached the King, and with a nod a door opened and Rose was brought back inside the room. Mary-Alice was by her side, and both women looked upset. The Physician moved to kneel before the King and quietly conferred with him. The King leaned over and nodded in acknowledgement of what was told to him and the Physician returned to his place beside Mary-Alice and Rose. My brother took this moment to move to Rose's side.

The crowd shifted anxiously in their seats as they waited to hear what the King would say in regards to Rose. The men spoke back and forth, each questioning the Physician on their own before everyone seemed to concur on a result. The King gestured for Rose to step forward.

She did so stiffly, but curtsied once again as custom dictated. The Queen seemed to watch her very closely.

"After speaking with the Court's Physician, I have decided to grant you leniency. We may be an Institution, but we are an institution with mercy. We feel that you did not act out of malice, but out of fear for your life and the life of another. We are assured by the Physician that only time will tell if you will bear any ill effects from the attack you suffered, but We shall pray that you recover fully. In addition, We feel that you should receive a stipend from the remaining treasury of Welshford to aid you and to help your recovery to be swift."

With that the King turned and held his arm out for the Queen to take. She rose and graciously accepted his gesture. The Crown Prince fell into step behind them. The Court members stood and curtsied and bowed with lowered eyes as the Royal family departed, followed by the Council and the Court Physician before a cheer burst throughout our friends and family.

**This chapter would have been a mess if it weren't for my wonderful Cullenfest. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing. If you ever have a direct question, please ask me to respond and I will do so as soon as possible!**

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

We had been left speechless. I think if Emmett hadn't of been standing by Rose's side she might have collapsed to the ground. He caught her before she actually fell, holding her as closely as he dared lest she become irritated with him. Much like her I was overwhelmed. She had her freedom, with no recourse and could accept Emmett's proposal now should she so choose.

Not only was she not going to the gallows for the crime she committed, but His Majesty was going to see to it that she had restitution for what had been done to her. With the simple words of the King, her honor had been restored, not that Emmett had cared either way.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper with a smile, and though I saw happiness on Alice's face, it was not as all-consuming as my own. I slipped to her side as the men congratulated one another. I overheard them planning on the morning's preparation required to attend the hanging of the tyrant that had caused us so much tribulation, but I turned my focus to a quiet Alice.

"What is wrong, Alice?" I asked softly, trying not to draw the attention of the men, or of Rose who now sat, stunned, of the other side of the wooden bench.

"The King's Physician…he had no difficulties determining what had happened to Rose…he told her that she may very well be barren…she will have to wait and see if she experiences a monthly flow, but even then, she may not be able to bear a single child." Alice explained hurriedly.

I did not speak dishonestly to Rose when I had told her that I did not feel Emmett would care if she did not produce a child who was the issue of his loins, but I did feel the loss she was sure to be suffering. To not be sure of one's own future was very unsettling, but at least she might be able to find comfort in Emmett as she no longer had to concern herself with talk of her own demise. She also would not have to bear anyone titling her as a whore, since the way the King and his Council had settled the matters had left her a heroine in the eyes of the people who had witnessed the trial.

I turned as I felt a pressure against my hip. Startled, my eyes darted from Alice to glance downward, only to realize that the pressure was from the possessive and comforting hand of my husband as he tried to bring my body closer to his own. I looked up to see him smiling broadly at me. He tilted his head, using it to gesture that I should be glancing elsewhere.

While I had been talking to Alice, Emmett had turned to Rose and had knelt before her, inclining his face so he could look up at her. My mouth fell open, and my heart beat faster. I could feel happiness welling up inside me as my hopes for Rose's own happy ending sought a way to escape their containment.

Rose looked down at the man who knelt in supplication before her. Her eyes were soft, but the line of her mouth was tightly drawn.

"Rosalie Hale of Welshford," Emmett began softly. "It would be the greatest honor, ever bestowed on me, if you would agree to be my wife. I promise that every breath this earthly body takes will be to serve you, and to prove to you that you are the Queen of my heart. Please say that you will have me?" Emmet begged softly.

It was very humbling to see such a powerful man offering himself in such a manner. I knew that Rose had no family for Emmett to go to in order to seek her hand. Edward held me close to his side, his fingers gripping my hip alternating between soft and tight as we watched the scene play out before us.

Rose looked down at Emmett and her shoulders began to shake before she lifted her hands up to cover her face. Her sobs echoed through the now empty hall, each one gut-wrenching in its desolation. Emmett reached up from where he knelt and stroked her hair gently…reverently.

"My darling, precious Rose…please tell me what makes you so distressed? I will do anything I can if only it would make you smile." He pleaded. This only caused Rose to cry anew and Emmett's face fell. He turned to Edward and I, his face a mask of misery. Edward shrugged his shoulders, but I waved my hands gesturing him back to Rose and he immediately turned back to face her once more.

"Rose, my love. Please?" Emmett begged softly, his voice so low that I knew his words were not meant for anyone else to hear.

Rose was now almost bent over, her elbows pressed tightly against her body as her palms covered her features. She tried to turn away, as if to keep Emmett from seeing her misery. Even in her moment of weakness she was attempting to be strong. Emmett took her wrists gently in his hands, refusing to allow her to turn away. His touch was firm, yet gentle.

He waited her out, until she had no tears left. It seemed they were equally matched when it came to being obstinate. Finally he was able to ease her hands away from her swollen, tear-streaked face. He did not speak, but instead took each of her moistened palms, and pressed them one at a time to his lips.

Rose did not make a sound as he caressed her palms lightly with his mouth, but I saw her close her eyes for a moment as fresh tears escaped the corners. Her eyes were still closed as she sighed and spoke.

"Milord…" She began before her words faltered and she took a deep breath before trying again. "Milord, why would you condemn yourself to such a marriage? I may never be able to be what you deserve in a wife. I would be a half wife. I do not know if I can bear children even. What sort of husband would willingly take a wife who may never be able to give him children? A man who takes a concubine to produce what she cannot? I will not be a wife who sits by and lets her husband bed another, it would be no different than what I have already suffered through. I care not if it is common, or even an acceptable practice. I just cannot!" Rose said vehemently. Emmet stared at her with a calm face, listening to every word.

"Rose, firstly I would never take a wife if I intended to bed another. I am a man of honor, but more than that I am the son of my parents. My parents who chose each other for love, not for titles, or for dowries. I cannot imagine asking for the hand of a woman if for any reason I could not give myself to her fully. I want you to know that for me there will only ever be one woman, and that woman is you. Secondly, I have asked you to marry me, to spend your life with me. I do not recall asking you to be my wife for the purpose of granting me children. I will not say that if we are blessed with children that they will not be loved, for they would be a welcomed blessing."

"I want you, Rose, and everything that entails. Children or no, I will count myself blessed enough for an entire lifetime if you were to consent to be my wife." Emmett finished in a thick voice.

My eyes flickered from Rose's to Emmett and back again as I watched their exchange. When they were both finished speaking, there was silence as they gazed upon one another. I wanted to turn my eyes away from the tender moment they were sharing, but I was enraptured. I was also thankful that I hadn't looked away when I saw Rose nod her head silently.

"Does that mean what I am hopeful that it means?" Emmett prompted in a husky tone, to which Rose nodded once more.

"Yes, my Lord. I will. I will indeed marry you." Rose said with a tearful smile as Emmett shifted upwards onto his feet and embraced her tightly.

A voice from behind us startled everyone.

"Young woman, I hope that you know that there are many strong, historical women who thought themselves barren, and who were blessed with children. Sarah, Rebekah, Rachel, even I myself feared I would never be able to provide my husband with an heir. I am sure you can imagine the fear that would cause in someone of my position?"

We turned to gaze as Queen Irina stepped forward. Her smile was serene as she looked us over. The Queen had been surmised to be barren? Our startled expressions must have shown our astonishment at such news.

"It is true." The Queen continued. "The King and I had many years with no children before I found myself expecting Prince Michael." The Queen explained as she moved to our sides. We bowed and curtsied as she moved amongst us. The Queen smiled and bowed her head in acknowledgement. She finally stopped when she came to Rose's side, smiling as she watched Rose rise quickly from her curtsy as well.

The Queen smiled at Rose and leaned forward to embrace her as if she were an old friend.

"Sweet Rose. Do not fear a good man. My husband was told to abandon me over and over through the years. His own Council tried to tempt him with woman they felt would provide him with a suitable child to succeed him on the throne, but he refused, even condemning those who sought to try and usurp him. My King would not submit to their ploys, and we were rewarded for our dedication to love. I hope that one day you too will feel the happiness that comes from doing what was right, even if it may not have felt that way at the time." The Queen said softly as she looked at us once more.

"May your union be truly blessed. I hope that one day you will visit us again once all of this has passed, and times are happier?" The Queen enquired glancing at us.

"It would be our pleasure, My Queen." Emmett replied with a smile on his face as he bowed deeply to the regal woman. She extended her hand towards Emmett and he pressed a kiss to her ring, before smiling.

The Queen nodded and then she turned to a guard that waited by the nearest door and with one last smile in our direction she departed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they are all property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you Cullenfest for being the pre-reader for this story and for getting these chapters read/beta'd so quickly.**

**Please forgive any mistakes…J**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I don't always get to respond, but I love everyone and they keep me writing. **

**For those who chose to leave an abusive review and no name…well don't bother, especially when you say you can't understand what I write and it is sooo boring. It just makes you look simple minded and unable to follow a story plot, not to mention that you only reviewed chapter 28, so either you didn't read it and are just being petty, or you liked it enough to read 27 chapters…pick one**

Chapter 30

Epilogue

Edward's POV

The day Sir James was hanged on the gallows dawned bright and warm, surely an omen of the days good fortune. The palace courtyard was filled with Lords, Ladies, and commoners from near and far. Word of the hanging had spread and brought spectators out to watch the morbid scene. I wished for Isabella, Alice and Rose not to witness such a horrific thing, but they felt the need to be present, as if seeing his death would help end a part of their lives that they wished to leave behind.

I could not tell my wife no, but instead I stood by her side holding her as James of Welshford was marched up the stairs to the hangman's noose, and the floor beneath his feet fell away, letting his body sway to and fro as he tried to gain air unsuccessfully before a sickening churching sound rent through the air. Isabella refused to leave until his body fell still and she knew he would move no more.

We chose to leave the palace for home at once, not even caring that the widow of Sir James was stripped of her title. Word spread that she had been exile to live out the remainder of her life in a nunnery. I felt for the woman who was not to blame for her husband's choices, but was heartened to hear that a new duke had been named and assigned the duty of overseeing Welshford. A young Lord named Benjamin Cheney had been granted the honor due to his dedication and fortitude he had shown in serving the Crown. There was great hope that He and his wife, a kind Lady named Angela, would restore Welshford to its former glory.

Taking Isabella to my childhood home to meet my parents was quite an adventure. It took us a few more days to travel by horseback, even with an armed escort from the King. Rose had finally agreed to wed Emmett, but insisted that both have time to heal and meet our family first. They would only marry once she had been allowed to settle into a new home and felt that her health was stable enough. Emmett refused to risk her Rose's health for any matter, and we travelled slowly so she could rest frequently.

With each day, Rose seemed to study Emmett and see him with new eyes. She did not allow him to treat her as an invalid, but she allowed him to aid her on occasion, making him feel of some use. Alice and Jasper enjoyed the time we traveled. They spent much time together, as did Isabella and I. We took our leave of the camp each night to allow ourselves to have private time together away from prying eyes and piqued ears.

I could never get enough of having my wife so close. Isabella intoxicated my senses, allowing me to drown in love and desire until our bodies had to be melded into one to quench the inferno that roared within me from her touches. I had never imagined I would have been so privileged as to have such an all-consuming, gratifying love in my life, and I did not hesitate to make the most of the fact that my wife seemed to feel the same.

We spent hours making love under moonlit skies, acquainting our bodies with one another in glass-like ponds and flower-laden meadows, consummating our love over and over until we were dampened with perspiration and weak with contentment. Never had I imagined traveling across the land to be such a wondrous discovery.

Traveling by day was the hardest time for me as Isabella would often stay with Rose in the carriage to keep her company. I longed to have her near, but I understood her desire to spend time with Rose, since Rose was not able to leave the carriage. I was excited to arrive home, but sad the trip would be ending.

The expression on my parents' faces when we arrived was priceless. Not only were their two sons and daughter returning home, but they had a new daughter to greet and another woman who was soon to be a daughter as well. Our family was burgeoning.

My mother took to Isabella as if she had been born of her flesh and blood. I was touched to see the way my family accepted her, though I should not have been surprised. I found we slipped seamlessly into life at my parents home while we visited. I worked with my father and brothers to have houses built on our family's estate so our wives could remain close should we be called away to attend to business for the Crown.

My parents insisted that we take our evening meal together as a family, and we did so every evening, sharing news of the day's events and plans, as well as just enjoying pleasant conversation. It was during a family dinner that my mother commented on the high color of Isabella's skin. I glanced at my wife and saw her smiling brightly as she spoke quietly with Alice over the table.

"Perhaps the time spent walking with Alice and Rose in the gardens each afternoon is agreeing with her?" For indeed she was right, Isabella's skin was warm with a healthy glow, and her smooth cheeks flushed with color.

"Or, perhaps she bears no ill effects from being with child? Not many women have such an easy time of it-she is very lucky." My mother commented.

My mouth fell open upon hearing my mother's words.

"With child?" I repeated loudly causing the conversation at the table to stop, as all faces turned in my direction.

My mother sighed heavily at my reaction and shook her head.

"It is not that uncommon an event, Edward, good heavens!" She said as she reached for her goblet to sip her drink.

"Who is with child?" Emmett asked, staring at our mother, then, in turn, at Isabella and Alice. Alice's eyes narrowed and she glanced around the table, my mother's eyes were warm and full of wisdom, but my Isabella's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed with hues of pink.

"I have not been to a physician, so I cannot be sure yet..." She stammered, looking up at me from out of the corner of her eye. My heart leapt. I know that in other homes, such talk would not have been appropriate, but here in the home where we were raised, it was music to my ears. I pushed my chair back and fell to my knees in front of her.

"Dear heart, is it true?" I asked as my hand reached out to gently touch the surface of her abdomen over the fabric of her dress.

Isabella's eyes sparkled as she nodded and quickly added. "It seems most likely…I was waiting to be sure before I told you, but it would explain the symptoms that have plagued me." She said softly in my ear as she began blushing once more.

"This calls for a celebration!" My father shouted, gesturing for the servants to bring more wine.

"To family!" He proclaimed once the glasses were filled and everyone held them high. We all drank to that and spent the rest of the dinner speaking about the forthcoming move into our own individual homes.

The fall flew by and as the final leaves were falling to the ground, we were finally ready to move in. Jasper and Alice moved first into their home, soon followed by Isabella and I, as we had waited for the nursery to be completed.

Isabella was now gently rounded with our child, and I could not keep my hands from wandering across the growing expanse of her belly. I was fascinated by the fact that her lovely form now housed and protected our child within it, the best present ever created, wrapped in the finest trappings. Pregnancy seemed to suit my wife and she was filled with energy and eagerness to make ready for the little one's arrival, sewing and knitting and quilting small frocks and delicate blankets.

At Christmas, Emmett and Rosalie finally wed in a small ceremony at our parents' house. They said their vows by the light of the Yule logs as they burned brightly. I had never seen my brother happier than when they were pronounced as husband and wife and he was allowed to kiss his bride. The New Year found our families complete, and each of us happily settled into our new homes, ready for our lives to begin.

Time flew in a flash of seasons and as spring flooded in, rushing in a torrent of rain as the lambs were finding their way into the world in the fields, so too did our little one join us. She graced us with her presence in the early hours of morning, just as the sun broke through the grey clouds shedding warm light on everyone.

Isabella was speechless, and exhausted, but held our little one firmly in her arms as the midwife cleaned up from the birth. My beautiful wife took one look at our small daughter and christened her with the name Elizabeth Renee Masen, in honor of her lost mother and my living one.

Our lives grew with love and with little Beth as she grew from tiny infant to precocious child. Jasper and Alice's lives also changed, as a son, Brandon Riley, joined their family when Beth was not yet one. Our own family was growing again and Isabella stayed true to form glowing as her body changed and grew, revealing the life that was swelling within her. The delivery of our son was not a replica of that of our daughter.

Anthony Edward Masen came into the world quickly and unexpectedly and his birth almost cost my darling wife her life. It was days before her fever subsided and weeks before she was able to leave our bed. I stayed by her side as she cared for our son, and thanked the heavens that she was lucky enough to have survived the ordeal of his birth. I thanked God for his blessings and gave a silent hope that Anthony would be our last child, not wishing to lose my beloved wife sooner than fate had intended.

The following summer came with hard news. Jasper and Alice had to leave with young Brandon to return to his childhood home for a time as his father had taken ill, but before they journeyed on, we were all excited to learn that Emmett and Rose had had their greatest wish answered and they were expecting a child.

We missed my sister, but kept in touch through frequent letters, and often journeyed to visit one another. Our lives continued to blossom and grow. Rose and Emmett's first born turned out to be their first and second born as two daughters, Lillian Hope and Roselyn Grace made their way into the world a bit earlier than expected, and very tiny, but healthy and strong. Emmet had insisted on names that matched the beauty of their mother's, jesting that he had his own garden of beauties.

Jasper's father passed on the following fall and Jasper inherited his father's title of Lord, and all his lands. It required him and Alice to continue living quite a distance away.

As the years passed our children grew, as did our familes. Jasper and Alice welcomed another son named Thomas Ashton. Rose and Emmett suddenly seemed to have children everywhere as the very next summer Rose again had a double blessing, but this time of boys named Samuel Charles and Embry Jacob. Their hearts ran over with love and patience it seemed.

Our own family also grew with another tiny girl named Alice-Rose. She was named for her mother's closest friends, who were also her aunts. I was in shock and awe as I watched our children grow. They constantly kept me guessing at what they would do next.

The years passed and yet my life only grew fuller as children acquired pets and friends, and those children grew into exuberant youth. Our family kept its promise and we all returned to the palace yearly to visit with the King and Queen. Prince Michael had taken a wife, a shy woman name Jessica, and they already had been blessed with a son named Phillip, much to the Queen's delight. They would add two more sons to that lineage in the following years, as well as a young princess.

The years had been kind to us, and our families had much joy, and even our share of sadness as Jasper and Alice lost their last-born child, a small child who did not have a chance to even take his first breath. The grief felt at his loss was intense and his parents and siblings never lost sight of what a blessing he had been, even though they never had a chance to know him as they would have liked. He had been named Gabriel, and the children always talked about him as if he were simply out of sight, wondering if Gabriel would like this flower, or if he would admire that horse…the whole idea was touching and kept him in our hearts every day.

We were fortunate that the children grew up as playmates, their playful dynamics changing from youthful babbling, to small tea parties and dragon slaying games. I favored those adventures more than the next stage of shy glances and emotional quarrelling amongst friends. My darling Isabella reminded me that that was life, and that children would be friends one moment, then be bickering the next before all was forgotten.

I smiled to myself as I reminisced about the wonderful life I had been blessed to have before my thoughts became sour. I then turned to my wife and she helped me lace up one of my good shirts in readiness for our visitor today. I refused to smile the way she did at the thought of a boy coming to request the right to call on our darling Beth, no matter if the boy was Phillip, the son of Prince Michael, and our daughter was actually of a proper age to be courted. This was not a pleasant day.

Isabella watched me with glee and admonished me not to be too hard on the boy, especially since he had fought for permission to court Beth when it should have been arranged for him to court a Princess from another Kingdom. I grumbled, but refused to comment on the truth of her words, after all she was my baby girl, and not just any woman.

Isabella leaned against my back and wrapped her arms around me before her soft lips found the shell of my ear and kissed it gently.

"Just promise me one thing, Love." She said in a soft voice. I grunted non-committedly lest she make me promise to be cordial. "Promise me that, when he comes to seek your permission you will look at him, and I mean really look at him. Imagine yourself when you met me…" She paused and I stilled waiting to hear the rest of her words.

"Then imagine that I had a father like you when you decided you wanted to take me as your wife." Isabella said quietly.

Had she had a father like me, I might never have had a chance to marry her. Why on earth should I think such a horrible thought? Then the realization of her words struck me, she was asking me to see the possibility of the love that could grow, to see what we could have missed out on had we never had our chance to be together. She was asking for me to give our daughter the same chance at happiness that she had been given.

I turned my head and kissed her soundly before drawing her into my arms. Her hair was tied back, and when she smiled, beautiful lines of laughter showed at the corners of her eyes. The years had not diminished her beauty at all.

"I promise, my Love." I responded knowing that she was right, but refusing to be too easy on the boy, just so he knew what I was capable of. She smiled at me and kissed my quickly before she started to move away, intent on being sure the house was presentable for a royal visitor. Isabella stopped for a moment and turned back once more with a mischievous smile on her face.

"It also wouldn't hurt for you to remember that Beth's suitor is a Prince of York, and therefore you must treat him well, whether you care to or not!" She said as she laughed merrily and ducked through the doorway.

I sighed knowing that she was right, but none too pleased about that knowledge. I took one more moment, before I turned to step through the doorway to see what the rest of my future held.

Fin


End file.
